Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse
by animaladventures1314
Summary: When Doofenschmirz frees the evil fairy Maleficent from Auradon Prison, it's up to Agent P, his owners Phineas and Ferb and their friends, along with the descendants of the most evil of villains: Carlos (son of Cruella De Vil), Jay (son of Jafar), Evie (daughter of Evil Queen) and Mal (daughter of Maleficent) to stop them and a host of other villains from carrying out an evil plot.
1. Maleficent Strikes Again!

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 1: Maleficent Strikes Again!**

 **A/N: OK firstly I'd like to say that I have never written a story like this, ever. Gosh, I've never written anything that crosses over more than two stories. Even still, I've got a good feeling about this one. So pull up a chair (though if you're reading this you're probably already sitting in one), relax and prepare to read my very first Disney mega-crossover story! Please enjoy!**

 **PS. Despite primarily being a crossover between Descendants and Phineas and Ferb, this story will feature lots of characters from MANY Disney movies. Also, this story is only a sneak peak to get my readers excited about it, and I will publish more chapters after I complete my current fanfiction story, "Jurassic World: War of the Ages".  
**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

As known to all by now, the United States of Auradon came into existence 20 years prior when King Beast forwent going on a honeymoon with Queen Belle is favor of uniting all of the surrounding kingdoms. All the villains were rounded up and sent to an island prison called the Isle of the Lost, a place with a magic barrier to keep the villains trapped there. This all changed with the recent arrival of four descendants of the most evil villains – Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella De Ville and Maleficent – upon Ben's first proclamation that they should be given a chance at a normal life. Maleficent tried to use this opportunity to snag the Fairy Godmother's wand and gain domination over the world, but this plot was rendered defunct by her daughter, Mal. After loosing her power once again, she was Maleficent was shrunken to the size of the love in her heart – a purple lizard and she was arrested. No one knew what became of her...well, almost no one.

Gilbert the guard definitely knew where Maleficent was being kept. He'd been standing in front of her cell, motionless, just like he'd been doing for the past three hours. He was standing in the depths of Auradon Prison, a powerful fortress located several miles away from the rest of the settlements in Auradon's kingdom. It was said to be one of the most fortified prisons in all of the United States of Auradon, complete with a moat, 50 guards and an electric fence around the moat. Gilbert's eyes started to get heavy.

"Gilbert!" his fellow guard Geyser yelled. "Wake up, bro!"

"Huh? What? Was I falling asleep again?"

Geyser sighed. "Yes, yes you were. How late were you up last night?"

Gilbert blushed. "Um...I was out of bed until midnight."

"And then what were you doing _after_ you got into bed?"

"Alright! Alright! I admit it! I was watching cat videos again!"

"Gilbert!" Geyser said. "How can you expect to be up till four o' clock in the morning and stay alert and wide awake?"

"Dude, you make it sound like we're guarding the worst villain ever to exist."

"We are!"

"We _would_ be, if she were in her normal form. Right now, she's a gecko. And don't you remember what Fairy Godmother said? She'll get bigger when she gets more love in her heart or something. So I figure, if she gets bigger we _still_ won't have to worry about her."

Geyser and Gilbert looked back at the cell where they were keeping Maleficent. This evil mistress – now in her lizard form – was trapped inside a plexiglass cell as she sat underneath a beam of light coming from the glass skylight above her. She was motionless, absorbing the sun's heat.

"See?" Gilbert argued. "She's not going anywhere."

Just then, the doors to the room opened as another guard led Melvin the mail carrier inside.

"Hello, Mel," Gilbert greeted. "What have you got for us today?"

"Well," Melvin opened his mail sack. "Let's see. I've got a letter from...Catherine Otis."

"My grandmother," Geyser said. "I'll take that." Melvin handed him the letter, which Melvin quickly opened. He chuckled at the content.

"Who still gives out letters?" Gilbert asked. "It's the 21st century."

"Hey, this is my grandmother we're talking about."

"Oh, the one with a gazillion cats?"

"Yep, that's the one."

Melvin held up another letter. "I was just handed this one."

"Who's it from?" Geyser asked.

"Not sure. Uh...yeah I can't pronounce the last name. The guy who gave it to me looked like he was some kind of pharmacist. It's for...the captive."

Maleficent perked up, cocking her head to the side.

"I'll give it to her," Geyser said. He took the letter and dropped it down a letter-shoot that dropped the letter right down into Maleficent's cell. The lizard used her claws to open the envelope and she pulled out its contents with her mouth before beginning to read.

"Well, I'll be on my way," Melvin said.

"Nice seeing you," Gilbert told him.

After the third guard escorted Melvin out, Gilbert took a deep breath. He looked at his watch and scowled – he still had another two hours until his shift was over. He leaned his rifle against the wall and stretched.

"You're still bored, aren't you?" Geyser asked.

"How could I not be!? I wish something exciting would happen around here. All we do for five hours straight is stand here and babysit a harmless, little gecko. I tell ya, being a guard is nothing like it was in the old days. Any day, you might be fending off rival kingdoms, searching the countryside for an escaped prisoner or off killing a dragon. _That's_ why I signed up for this job! But no! What am I doing instead? I'm standing here for five hours straight watching a dumb liz–"

Suddenly, the entire prison began to tremble and rumble. Dust was kicked up by the tremor as screams sounded from guards situated outside the room. Books and candles fell from the shelves on the wall onto the cobblestone floor.

"What's happening?!" Gilbert asked.

"See what you've done!" Geyser exclaimed. "You jinxed us!"

Then, something large crashed into the prison through the wall. Geyser and Gilbert cowered in fear as an oversized humanoid robot stepped into the room.

"Hi, I'm Norm!" the robot said. From behind the robot, a tall slender man with a pointy nose, brown hair wearing a black turtleneck sweater, a long, thin white lab coat and green slacks (and a noticeable slouch) entered the room pushing a large contraption on wheels that resembled a ray gun.

 _(Doofenshmirtz breaking into Auradon Prison!)_

"Norm!" Doofenshmirtz said, "you're supposed to sound menacing. How are we supposed to break into a heavily-certified prison without at least _trying_ to look intimidating."

"Sorry, sir."

"W-who a-are...are y-y-you?" Geyser asked.

"Glad you asked! I am your worst nightmare! The evil Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Dun, dun, dun!"

"So you're a pharmacist?" Gilbert inquired.

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "That figures. No matter what country, state, kingdom or dimension I go to, everyone seems to naturally assume I'm a pharmacist."

"I think it's the lab coat," Gilbert offered, still shaking out of fear.

"Other people wear lab coats, you know. Like geneticists! Geneticists wear lab coats!"

"Are...are you a geneticist then?" Gilbert asked, hoping to get on Doofenshmirtz's good side.

"No. I happen to be the most evil of all scientists!" Maleficent hissed from inside her cell. "Alright, alright. We're working on it. Norm, would you mind breaking her out."

"Okie dokey, sir." Norm punched though the plexiglass, creating a hole so Maleficent could climb out.

"Good," Doofenshmirtz said. He turned to the guards. "Oh! I almost forgot! Say cheese...no, say almond brittle!"

"Almond brittle?" Gilbert asked.

Geyser gasped as Doofenshmirtz pointed his contraption towards them. "Wait! Not us–"

Doofenshmirtz pressed the button and Geyser and Gilbert froze in place. "Say hello to my Freeze-inator! With this machine, I have frozen all of the guards around Auradon Prison in place. Now all we have to do is waltz Maleficent out of here and we'll be on our way. Norm, hand me my Restore-inator." Norm handed him a handheld ray gun and he shot Maleficent with it.

Within seconds, the little gecko became enveloped in purple smoke as she grew in size. In seconds she was transformed into a tall slender woman with yellow eyes, a black and purple cloak and a black-horned headdress: this was Maleficent – the mistress of all evil.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Maleficent laughed evilly. "It's good to be back."

"Yeah sorry it took us so long to get here. First there was traffic, and then I had to get the Freeze-inator into the portal and...uh...yeah that's pretty much it. Oh, and I brought your scepter."

She held the scepter in her hands. "Excellent. I was wondering when your letter would arrive."

Geyser gasped, or at least he would have if he wasn't frozen in place. _That must be why she's been getting letters every couple of days,_ he thought, _I knew we should have started checking those!_

"Did you find where the Magic Mirror is located?"

"Well, not exactly. I mean it's not like anybody's just gonna tell me where it is."

Maleficent turned to the guards. "Unfreeze one of them."

"Uh, you sure that's a good idea? Usually when I trap my nemesis, Perry the platypus, I have just enough time to explain my evil plan before he gets himself free so–"

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

"Fine, I'll do it. No need to get grumpy." Doofenshmirtz pressed the appropriate button on the Freeze-inator and Geyser unfroze. Geyser rubbed his head, still woozy from his previous experience.

Maleficent approached him. "Where is the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror?" Geyser quivered, but he refused to answer. He held his head up, trying to look as steadfast as possible. "Answer me!"

"I...I-I...I'm...I'm not...I'm not telling...y-y-y-you."

Maleficent's eyes glowed a bright green as she lifted her scepter. "You and I both know what I am capable of. If you know what's best for you...you'll tell us where it is this very moment. Or else..."

"Fine, fine, fine!" Geyser exclaimed. "It's in the Museum of Cultural History. Second floor."

"Thank you, Geyser," Maleficent said, sarcastically. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Ha ha ha ha! Let's go Dr. Dolphinnshirts!"

"Uh it's actually Dr. Doof–"

With a wave of her scepter, Maleficent formed a large purple cloud that enveloped them before shooting out of the room. The entire room was now empty. Geyser was so shaken that for several moments, he didn't move. Gilbert was definitely not moving, as he was still frozen.

"She's going to the cultural history museum," Geyser said. "I have to get there first!"

Unable to move his mouth, Gilbert grunted as he tried to speak.

"What's that, buddy?"

"Geh hairy hohhohher."

Geyser winced. "Sorry, I can't understand what your saying."

"Geh gerry gohhohher."

"Gerry Goh-hohher...Gerry Goh-hohher...wait! I've got it! Fairy Godmother! I'm on my way!"

Geyser grabbed his cellphone and tried to call Fairy Godmother. Unfortunately, he got a busy signal, so he tried the museum, but still got a busy signal. "Figures." So he rushed out of the prison through the hole Norm created, across the bridge, and across the land between the prison and Auradon Prep, where the museum was located.

Finally reaching the museum, he went to the front desk. "Where is Fairy Godmother?"

"She's on the second floor with a new museum attendant," the male attendant at the desk said. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Sound the alarm! Maleficent's on her way over here!"

"That's impossible! She's a tiny gecko!"

"We didn't count on some robot-man and a pharmacist breaking her out!"

With that, Geyser continued on his way upstairs until he found Fairy Godmother giving a new female museum attendant a tour of the establishment. At the moment, she was showing the new employee a taxidermy model of Scar the lion.

"And this is Scar," Fairy Godmother said. "He was very difficult to stitch back together because the hyenas had eaten a large part of–"

"Fairy Godmother!" Geyser shouted. "Fairy Godmother!"

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "What is is, Geyser?"

"She's escaped!"

"Maleficent's escaped? How did that happen?"

"Some robot-man and a pharmacist came and–"

Just then, a window broke into little pieces of glass as purple smoke entered the museum's second floor. As the smoke cleared, Maleficent, Doofenshmirtz and Norm appeared in the haze.

"Hi, I'm Norm!" Norm announced.

"You ruined my entrance," Maleficent scolded.

"Sorry. I was getting a little overexcited."

"Maleficent!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you know staying in that cell is so unexciting, so I figured why not spice things up a little bit?" She looked around the room until she saw what she was looking for – a magic mirror complete for all but one piece. "There it is! Robot man, grab that mirror!"

"Okie dokey!" Norm complied.

"And you," she said to Fairy Godmother, "stay back!"

"Wait! Don't grab that!" Fairy Godmother cried.

Norm placed his hands on the sides of the mirror's stand and tried to lift it, but it was stuck to the floor. He pulled harder.

"No! I mean stop! If you keep pulling it will–"

The moment the mirror was disconnected from the floor, the glass shook in the mirror as it gave off a bright glow. With a loud _CRACK!_ it broke apart from the frame into six pieces that spun higher and higher into the air!

"Whoops!" Norm said, still holding the mirror frame.

"Don't just stand there, you fool! Catch those pieces!"

"I'm on it!" Doofenshmirtz said. He leaped into the air and grabbed one of the pieces as the other five began to swirl into a glowing cyclone of energy before coating the room in a blinding bright light.

When the light vanished, so had the other pieces.

"Look what you've done!" Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

"We'll just have to get those other pieces back then, won't we?" Maleficent snickered.

At that moment, dozens of guards rushed into the museum's second floor, holding guns at the ready as they surrounded Maleficent, Doofenshmirtz and Norm.

"Put your hands up!" one of the guards shouted.

Doofenshmirtz and Norm complied, but Maleficent laughed it off. Holding her scepter up, she exclaimed, "Stand back, you fools! Hahahaha!" With a swipe of her scepter, Maleficent created another purple cloud and she, Doofenshmirtz and Norm disappeared in the blink of an eye. Everyone in the museum stood in silence, still in shock from what had taken place.

"Why would she want that mirror?" Geyser asked.

"I can only speculate," Fairy Godmother said. "But there is one thing I do know: that woman is up to no good."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the first chapter of "Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse"! (Don't worry, Phineas and Ferb will be showing up real soon) So how did y'all like the first chapter of this story? Please let me know in the review section below. Remember, this chapter is a "pilot chapter" if you will, and I'll be publishing the next chapter after I complete the other story I'm working on. So if you want to read it as soon as it's published, please follow and favorite it! And until next time, carpe diem!**


	2. Founder's Day Festivities

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 2: Founders Day Festivities**

 **A/N: In this chapter, we are introduced to some more characters that are going to play important roles in the story. I'll give you a hint as to who they are: you might say they're "rotten to the core" ;-) Please enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

"A little to the left," Audrey Hubert said. She looked back at her clipboard of things to do – as the daughter of Aurora (aka Sleeping Beauty) and Philip Hubert she wanted to make sure that everything for the Founder's Day Festival was princess perfect. "No one's gonna be able to see that sign. A little more to the left."

Carlos De Vil, son of Jafar, sighed as he unattached the banner from the wall and moved it left. "As if people attending this thing don't already know it's Founder's Day. Why do I have to be up here anyway?"

Somehow, Audrey had been selected to coordinate the Founder's Day Festival, and she decided to have the festivities take place in the Auradon Prep's Auditorium. She still had a lot of things to get just right before the event started: the lighting, the music and other decorations. "Now it's too close to the other wall."

Carlos groaned as he moved the banner to the right again.

Mal, daughter of Maleficent, and Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, watched from the sidelines. Mal snickered as she pushed some of her purple hair away from her face. "I'm not sure why Carlos signed up to help with decorations."

"Especially since he's afraid of heights," Evie added.

"I'm not afraid of heights!" Carlos argued. "I'm just afraid of falling."

"You'd get down from there sooner if you'd fix that banner like I told you!" Audrey shouted from below.

"I _did_!"

Audrey frowned. "No, it needs to go back to the left." She turned to Lonnie and Jane who were decorating tables for the event. "No! You're supposed to use the pink napkins, not the white ones."

"Oh no! I knew these were the wrong colors," Jane, daughter of Fairy Godmother, said.

"No biggie," said Lonnie, daughter of Mulan. "We'll just replace them."

"We don't have time to replace them! I need Jane and Doug to start decorating the hallway so it looks good when people start coming in. Lonnie, you're on sound booth detail."

Doug, son of Dopey (of the seven dwarfs), entered the room, carrying a box of electronic equipment. "White's definitely a better choice if you want my opinion."

"Yeah, Doug's right," Evie agreed. "This is a multi-gender festival, not a girl's babyshower."

Audrey sighed. "Whatever. Hey! Those don't go in here, Doug! Those go in the hallway. Remember?"

"Right," Doug said with a sigh.

Mal turned to Evie. "How did Audrey get chosen to coordinate the festival?"

"Ben usually does it," Doug explained as he passed by on his way to the hall. "But since he's king now, he's busy doing 'kingly duties', as they say." With a whispered voice, he added, "It might be better for all of us if he was. Then at least we wouldn't have to deal with Audrey's bossy–"

"Doug!" Aurdrey yelled from across the room. "Fancy lights! Hallway! Now!" Doug quickly made his way out of the room and Audrey continued going down her list. "Let's see, Allie's supposed to be bringing the flowers from the florist – where is she? – Jay needs to be down here helping move the refreshment tables in, after Doug's finished setting up the lights in the hallway, I need him to... wait...Evie! What are you doing standing around? You're supposed to be rehearsing your song!"

"Audrey, don't you think you're overreacting just a 'little' bit?" Mal asked. "I mean, it's just a Founder's Day Festival, right?"

"It's not 'just' a Founder's Day Festival! The Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle are coming today! You VK's might not understand how significant that is, but we here at Auradon Prep pride ourselves in treating royalty with the best we can offer."

"Treating royalty with the best you can offer and overreacting are two different things," Evie told her.

"I'm NOT overreacting!" Audrey paused as she took a deep breath to compose herself. "Sorry. I'm just really stressed out right now."

"Audrey," Mal said, "relax. I'm sure you have everything covered. You're doing your best and that's really all that matters."

"I guess. Hey! Chad? Where's Chad?"

"I'm over here," Chad said. Chad Charming was the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. He strolled into the room, finger-combing his hair while looking in his handheld mirror. As Doug often said, he'd inherrited the charm from his parents, but not all of the "there". He said, "Looking gorgeous."

Audrey's eyes lit up. "Oh thanks, Chad."

"Sorry, I was talking to this guy." He pointed to the handsome-looking prince in the mirror. "Who's the most handsome prince in Auradon."

"Handsomeness isn't going to help the lighting. You're supposed to be helping with the stage lights."

"I'll get on that in a moment. Just wanna make sure my hair is—hey!" he shouted as Audrey snatched away his mirror.

"You'll get this back when you're finished with the lights. Now scoot!" As Chad reluctantly went to go deal with the lighting, Audrey turned to Evie and said, "You need to be on stage!"

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Evie walked on the stage and grabbed the microphone from off the stand. Then, after giving a nod to Lonnie, the song " _Love is the Name"_ began to play over the sound system.

( _Love is the Name_ by Sofia Carson)

 **Evie:** _We're gonna burn it up, like rock stars_

 _Go Nirvana in here_

 _We're gonna set it out, tick tock_

 _Life is a video game_

 _And we could be in love oh, not now_

 _Oh not like, see you really don't care_

 _I just wanna be right..._

 _I just wanna be right here_

 _Ah_

 _We could rule the oceans_

 _We could rule the world_

 _We'd be the commotion, baby_

 _So we'll never regret that_

 _Life's gonna be what we be_

 _So we'll turn the music up tonight_

 _Let the beat set you free_

 _Give everything you got and_

 _Dance all your worries away_

 _Forget yesterday, this life is a game_

 _And love is the name_

 _Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

 _Oh love is the name!_

 _Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

 _Auradon prep clap with me!_

Evie's impromptu audience that had gathered to watch her sing cheered and clapped to the music. Mal smiled. When she and her three friends – Evie, Jay, and Carlos – originally arrived at Auradon Prep for a shot at being good rather than evil, the plan was to steal Fairy Godmother's wand and use it to help their parents take over the world with its power. They never had planned to stay long. But after the several months the VK's (otherwise known as Villain Kids) had been here, life had been really good. She and Ben were a couple, as were Evie and Doug. Jay and Carlos had taken an interest in sports, while Evie had grown interested in chemistry – who knew?! Life had been more than good, it had been great! Far better than anything the four of them had experienced on the Isle of the Lost.

 **Evie:** _...And love is the name_

 _Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

 _Oh love is the name!_

 _Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

 _Oh love is the name!_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Evie took a polite bow. Audrey checked another item off the list. "Next," she said, "I've got...oh my gosh! Ben's supposed to be in the kitchen for his cake tasting!"

"I'll do it!" Carlos offered, having since climbed down from the ladder.

"No, you need to get back up there and fix that banner, it's still crooked."

Carlos groaned as he prepared to climb up the ladder again when a great force, like an earthquake, shook the building. Everyone either screamed or was paralyzed in fear.

"What was that?" Mal asked with concern.

"I wish I knew!" Audrey said.

"Something bad's happening!" Jane exclaimed.

"Do you think everything's alright?" Evie inquired as she came down from the stage.

Then Ben and Jay came running into the room from the hallway. From the looks on their faces, it wasn't hard to tell that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Mal! Evie! Carlos!" Ben said. "We have a problem!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Mal agreed. "We felt the tremor."

"What's going on?" Audrey asked.

"Ben just got a call from Fairy Godmother," Jay said. "We have to go meet her at the Museum of Cultural History."

"Now?" Carlos asked.

"If it's as urgent as Fairy Godmother's indicating," Ben told him, "yesterday would have been better."

* * *

Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay hurried to get to the museum as fast as they could. When they reached the second floor, they found Fairy Godmother talking to Geyser the security guard and a few Auradon officials in front of a broken window.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Glad you came so quickly," Fairy Godmother told them. "There's been a sort of...incident, as you can see."

Evie instantly noticed the Magic Mirror was missing everything but its frame. "Where's the Magic Mirror?" she asked.

"Everything happened so fast!" Geyser exclaimed. "We were guarding Maleficent then he came, then the other guy came, then she got out and all of them left and then–"

"My mother's out?!" Mal exclaimed.

"Maleficent's out!?" Carlos asked, getting rather panicked.

"Hold on," Evie said. "Geyser, slow down...breathe."

Geyser took a few deep breaths. "OK, I think I'm good now."

"Now start at the beginning," Ben told him.

"OK," Geyser began. "So Gilbert and I were guarding Maleficent's glass cell, see? And then the mail guy came and delivered her a message. I didn't think anything of it until after we started hearing screaming coming from outside the prison. Then, this robot man named Norm blasted a hole in the wall. Following him was this...I forgot what he said he was, I think he said pharmacist. Anyway, he came in with this contraption that freezes people and he froze both of us. Then the robot man broke through the cell and freed Maleficent!"

"What's the big deal?" Jay wanted to know. "She's a little lizard. She can't even use her powers in that form, right?"

"Yeah," Mal confirmed.

"That's just it!" Geyser continued. "The pharmacist had another contraption that he used to return her to her normal form AND he gave her back her scepter!"

Mal rubbed her temples. "Great...now my Mom's back on the loose."

"How does that explain why the mirror's glass is missing?" Evie asked.

"That's what happened next," Fairy Godmother said. "Maleficent, the robot and the pharmacist broke through that window and tried to steal the mirror. But as the mirror was unattached from its stand, the glass broke into six pieces. Then they gave off a bright glow before getting caught up in some sort of magical cyclone before vanishing. The pharmacist, robot and Maleficent left, with only one piece of the mirror."

"Why would she want a mirror?" asked Jay. "I can see why she'd want a magic wand, but there's not that much magic _in_ the mirror."

"Yeah," Evie said. "The mirror is only capable of telling you whatever you want to know. It's magic is nothing compared to the amount in the Fairy Godmother's wand."

"Great," Carlos stated. "Now we've got a robot man, a senile pharmacist and the most evil villain of all time on the loose."

"I can't understand why she'd want the mirror," Ben said.

Mal crossed her arms. "Well I know one thing. With my mother on the loose, I expect things are going to get very interesting around here."

* * *

 **A/N: Why does Maleficent want the Magic Mirror? Why did Doofenshmirtz and Maleficent team up? Will Norm be a major player in this plot? Will Audrey ever stop being so bossy? Guess you'll have to wait to find out! In the meantime, please favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, post a comment in the review section below and I'll publish chapter 3 next week! Carpe diem!**


	3. Doof's New Scheme

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 3: Doof's New Scheme**

 **A/N: Finally, the characters that appear in the story's title are making their debut! Woohoo! This story is going to be so much fun for me to write (and hopefully for you all to read). Please note that some of the references and characters in this chapter will only apply if you've read my previous Phineas and Ferb story: "Phineas and Ferb Visit Jurassic World" and seen the movie "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2** **nd** **Dimension". Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

In the suburbs of Danville's Tri-State area, Phineas Flynn was in his backyard (as usual) with his step-brother, Ferb Fletcher, and friends Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. As usual, they were making the most of summer while it lasted and were putting together a huge contraption consisting of giant bumpers, flipper bats and an assortment of giant cardboard fruit. Also as usual, Perry the platypus, was sitting nearby, not doing much.

"Hey, Ferb!" Phineas said. "Can you hand me that screwdriver."

Ferb gave his brother the screwdriver before grabbing a hammer and fitting two giant pieces of plastic together. Baljeet and Buford on the other hand were pushing sections of the fence surrounding the arena into place. "How is this, Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

Phineas said, "A little more to the left."

"Could someone tell me what we're doin' again?" Buford asked. He had arrived _after_ Phineas had explained what today's plan was.

"I'll explain today's plan when our other guests arrive."

"We have guests?" Isabella asked.

"Just some old friends of ours." The sound of a motorcycle was heard coming down the road toward his house. Phineas looked up and smiled. "Sounds like they're here. Let's go say hi."

Phineas and the others walked out of their backyard as a four-person motorcycle pulled into the Flynn-Fletcher driveway. Seated on the motorcycle were their old friends Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, and Zach and Gray Mitchel.

"It's the raptor trainer guy from that dino park!" Buford exclaimed.

"Hey, guys!" Phineas said. "So glad you could make it!"

"Of course we did," Owen said. "There's no way I'd pass through Danville and not stop to say hi to my favorite young inventors."

"Glad we're here," said Claire, taking off her helmet and brushing her reddish hair out of her face. "I don't think I could stomach another ride on that thing. Did you intentionally drive through every pothole back there, Owen?"

"The potholes were the best," Gray stated.

Baljeet, Isabella and Buford were pleasantly surprised to see the four of them.

"We have not seen you guys in ages!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Isabella agreed. "How are things at the park?"

"Well," Claire began, "it's a lot of work to get everything back the way it was."

"How are the raptors doin'?" Buford asked.

"Oh they're fine," Owen told him, "probably picking on each other as siblings do."

"What have you guys been working on," Zach asked, giving Ferb a high-five.

"You guys are gonna love it!" Phineas said. "Come into the backyard. We'll show you!"

* * *

"Introducing," Phineas announced, "the Ferbball Machine. It's kind of like a super-sized pinball machine."

"Whoa," Gray said. "That's amazing!"

"How does it work?" Zach inquired.

"The game is played with white light instead of steel balls," Phineas explained. "Once we finish building the arena, you will activate the panoramic pulse pumper right here and it will send a burst of white light into the Ferbball Arena where it will hit this glass prism."

"Then the white light is refracted," Isabella added, "and different colors of the rainbow will appear."

"That," Baljeet said, "is where we come in. The goal of the game is to bounce the colored light into the eye of the same color. Those red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple-colored eyes will create a rainbow if you win."

"What's with the giant foam fruit?" Owen asked. "They're all different colors, so I'm going to guess that they have something to do with bouncing the different colors of light onto them."

"Exactly," said Phineas. "The fruit you hit the light with must be the same color as the light, otherwise the light becomes absorbed into the object."

"That sounds like fun," Gray said. "When is it going to be done."

"All we have to do is complete the final touches. Ferb, would you like to do the honors?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and plugged a cord into an electrical outlet. Then the Ferbball arena lit up with flashy lights, just like a pinball machine.

"I've got to admit," Zach said, "that's pretty cool."

Perry waddled over to the group.

"Hey," Owen said, "it's my favorite platypus."

"Grrr," Perry growled.

"What's he been up to?" Gray asked.

"Well," Phineas answered, "he's a platypus. They don't do much."

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Buford said. "Why don't we quit sittin' around and start playing the game?"

"Alright, Buford, alright. Let's fire this baby up!"

"I got dibs on the pulse pumper," said Owen.

* * *

Candace Flynn paced around her room as her best friend Stacy sat cross-legged on the edge of her bed. Candace was rubbing her temples, probably in deep thought.

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear to that dance with Jeremy," Candace started.

"I'm sure we'll find something," Stacy said. She got up and went to Candace's closet. "How about this one?"

Candace shook her head. "Nah, I wore that one to my last–" The girls heard the sound of a large machine firing up. Candace scowled and opened her bedroom window. "Phineas! What is going on out there?!"

"Oh hey, Candace," Phineas greeted. "We're calling it a Ferbball Arena. It's kind of like a giant pinball machine, but we're bouncing light around instead of steel balls."

"Oh! You guys are so—wait, is that Zach and Gray?"

"Hi, Candace," Zach and Gray said from below.

"When did they get here?" Stacy asked.

"Who cares, let's go down and say hi."

Candace and Stacy were down the stairs and out of the house in a flash.

"What can I do?" Stacy asked.

"You can help me hold this giant plastic plum," Zach told her. "It's not heavy, but it's kind of awkward to hold."

"Sure."

"I guess I'll help Claire with the bananas," Candace said, lifting one of the massive fruits.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Claire asked. "I don't know about this."

"Don't worry, it's just light," Phineas explained. "It's just normal everyday light."

"Yeah, but are you sure your parents would approve of this?"

"We already asked Mom and she said it was fine."

"Alright," Owen said, "watch this puppy go."

He pulled the trigger and a bolt of light shot into the arena. Everyone else was at the ready with their colorful object when the white light diffused as it went through the prism, turning into a myriad of different colors. The others scrambled around the arena, trying to hit the light that matched the color with the object they were holding. Ferb and Phineas held their giant oranges and slammed the light into the orange eye on the other side of the arena, while Gray used a giant lime fruit to hit the green beam of light into the appropriate eye. As the blue beam of light flashed toward Baljeet and Buford, Buford dropped his blueberry.

"Buford!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Now we will never catch that beam of blue light."

"No problem," Buford assured him. "We just need to find something else that's blue."

"Where are we going to get something that is—hey! Put me down!"

Buford held Baljeet in front of the light beam, which bounced off his blue overalls and into the blue eye.

"Hurry! Over there!" Zach exclaimd. "Lift the plum higher."

"I'm trying!" Stacy told him.

They shoved the plum in the direction of the incoming purple light beam, but the plum slipped out of their hands, fell onto the floor and rolled away. As they scrambled to pick it up, the light beam zipped past them at hit the red eye at the back of the arena. The flashy lights at the edge of the arena stopped flashing and the rainbow they had almost completed turned pale.

"Drat," Stacy said. "Sorry guys."

"It's OK, Stacy," said Phineas. "I thought we might have made the plum too awkward to hold."

"Maybe we should have used a lighter styrofoam?" Isabella offered.

"That might not have been a bad idea."

Claire and Candace sat their bananas down on the floor. Owen walked over to them.

"Even you've got to admit, Claire," Owen said, "that was fun."

Claire sighed. "Alright, I admit it. It was kind of fun."

"You know," Gray said, "since you might be remaking all of the game pieces anyway, you should make the blue-colored peice look like Perry instead of a blueberry."

Phineas snapped his fingers. "That's a good idea." He looked around the backyard. "Speaking of which, where's Perry?"

"He was just here wasn't he?" Zach asked.

* * *

Perry the platypus waddled around the corner of their house. He stood on his hind legs and after making sure no one was looking, he grabbed his 1940's-styled fedora and put it on his head. Then he walked over to a hidden compartment in the side of the house where he found his jetpack. After strapping it on, he blasted into the air, headed for the place he usually did to fight his nemesis. He held his watch-like wrist communicator up to his face.

"Good morning, Agent P," Major Monogram said after his face appeared on the screen. "As you know, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been unusually inactive over the past three days. No evil schemes. No new inators. No strange purchases. Nothing. Yesterday, we set up a hidden camera overlooking Doof's balcony where we thought Doof was sitting in that lawn chair. At least, we _assumed_ it was him. That was when we captured this footage."

Footage appeared on Perry's communicator of Doofenshmirtz sitting in a chair on his balcony. Then, Doofenshmirtz fell off his chair, but instead of getting up, he had remained on the floor. Perry gasped.

"We need you to get to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated right away," Monogram said. "We will meet you there. Over and out."

Pretty soon, Perry was flying over to...

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

He flew through the open window on the floor Doofenshmirtz lived on and found Monogram and Carl by his door, trying to get in.

"Carl, I thought you'd picked a lock before!" Monogram said.

"Sorry, sir," Carl responded. "I think I've almost...got it..." Carl sighed. "Never mind."

"Hello, Agent P," Monogram said. "We're just trying to get into Doofenshmirtz's room. He's not answering when we rang his doorbell and _someone_ apparently doesn't know how to pick locks."

"It's not as easy as they make it look on the movies."

After taking several steps back, Perry ran toward the door, leapt into the air and kicked it down before making his ninja-style landing.

"Nice work, Agent P!" Monogram congratulated. "Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz! Where is that guy?"

Doofenshmirtz was nowhere to be seen inside of his lab. However, when they walked over to the balcony, they found the Doofenshmirtz dummy lying on the ground next to the chair he'd been sitting in.

"Of course!" Monogram said. "He put a dummy of himself there to make us think that he was actually _sitting_ in the chair probably so he could continue to do some evil scheme without us noticing. Unusually smart move." This was when they noticed a strange contraption sitting in the corner with what looked a little like a satellite dish on top. This must have been one of Doofenshmirtz's inators, and it looked strikingly similar to– "Great googly moogly! Is that the inator I think it is?!"

"It appears to be, sir!" Carl confirmed. Perry gasped. "It looks like Dr. Doofenshmirtz made another...Other-Dimensionator!"

"How could that have happened? His memory was erased after the last other-dimension incident."

"Maybe there's a hidden corner of his brain that remembered it."

"Grr," Perry growled as he pointed to a red button on the wall. He pressed it.

A recording of Doofenshmirtz's voice said, "Hello, Perry the platypus. I see you have finally figured out that that the dummy of me was merely a decoy! And yes, I _have_ been busy building my latest inator. Three days ago, I had been looking through my old inator blueprints when I found one I had yet to build: the Other-Dimensionator!" (Of course, Doofenshmirtz already built this inator, but his memory of building it had been erased). "This machine will allow me to open up a portal into other dimensions! This is usually where I would trap you and tell you my evil scheme, but I used up all my parts for building my latest inator, so...yeah. Anyway, you may be wondering, 'Doof, why on earth would you want to travel to other dimensions?' Well you see, in addition to allowing me to travel through other dimensions, I have also installed the Letter-Through-Dimensionator onto my Other-Dimensionator, allowing me to converse with people from other dimensions! This has allowed me to get in contact with some of the most evil villains of all time! Not that I'm not truly evil, I just needed some other evil people to help me complete my evil scheme. This time, the entire Tri-State Area will be in my grasp! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Great googly moogly! We have to get this Other-Dimensionator up and running fast and find out where he went!"

"And don't think about trying to stop me, Perry the platypus, even though you probably will anyway, but the button you pressed to listen to this recording is a delayed version of my self-destruct buttons. So the Other-Dimensionator will self-destruct in three...two...one!"

On queue, the Other-Dimensionator exploded into pieces on the lab floor. As the smoke cleared, Perry looked around the room in dismay.

"We've got to stop him!" Carl declared. "What if he goes to the 2nd Dimension again?"

"Hmm." Monogram looked thoughtful. "This doesn't add up. How would Doofenshmirtz know what villains lurk in other dimensions?"

"How are we going to stop him, sir?"

"Well, I suppose we'd somehow need to repair the inator. But no one knows how to do that." Perry growled. "You have an idea, Agent P?" Perry extracted a picture from under his hat of his owners, Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey, Agent P's got a point," Carl said. "Phineas and Ferb helped us out before, remember? During our last dimension-related incident."

"Yes...they did, didn't they?"

"I bet they and their friends can get this inator back up and running in virtually no time at all. And since they've been through dimensions before, they're some of the most experienced people we could have."

"I suppose that could work. Good thinking, Carl. Get over to the Flynn-Fletcher house and bring them to OWCA. If we reverse the effects of Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-inator, we should be able to restore their memory of our last dimension-incident."

"I'm on it, sir!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another piece of the puzzle has been found! So Doofenshmirtz is getting the help of some of the most evil villains of all time, I wonder who else might be joining him...Anyway, I hope you all are liking the direction the story is going so far. I sure am. What do you think will happen next? Please tell me in the review section below. As always, be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already so you'll know when I publish the next chapter. As always Carpe dium!**


	4. Rebuilding the Dimensionator

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 4: Rebuilding the Dimensionator**

 **A/N: My apologies for 1) being too busy with my everyday life to publish more chapters of this story, and 2) making this chapter shorter than usual, but there was no other place I saw fit to put the chapter break than where this chapter actually ends. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

Phineas and the others sat their cardboard fruits on the ground, taking a break from playing the very exhausting game. Ferb grabbed a platter of lemonade from their kitchen and returned outside.

"A drink anyone?" Ferb asked.

"I'll take one," Owen said. "Mm, this homemade?"

"You bet," Phineas affirmed.

Gray said, "Hey, where's the bathroom."

"You can use the one downstairs."

"Well I claim it first," Zach said, rushing into the house.

Gray came after him. "Hey, that's not fair! I've got dibs!"

"So what's the next part of today's plan?" Buford asked. "Day's barely begun."

Phineas frowned. Buford was right – usually their inventions would take a lot longer to build and even longer to operate. How were they going to spend the rest of the day? Fortunately, Phineas' answer would soon come. Major Monogram walked up to the gate leading to Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"Phineas! Ferb!" he called.

Phineas winced. "Who's that guy?"

"Hey, I know him," Owen stated. "Monogram! How are you doing buddy?"

"Mr. Grady?" Monogram asked. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here. What brings you to the Tri-State Area?"

"Oh, Claire, her nephews and I were just passing through, so we decided to stop by the Flynn-Fletcher House."

"Nice. Anyway, I came because I need to see you guys," he said, to Phineas and Ferb and their friends.

"Um, do we know you?" Baljeet asked.

"I know him," Stacy said. "It's the guy who came to fix my plumbing a few weeks ago."

Monogram chuckled sheepishly. "Well, um...Carl! Bring in the Amnesia-inator!"

"I'm on it, sir," Carl replied, pushing the contraption into the yard. He pointed to Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella, Candace and Stacy. "OK, I need you guys to stand right...here. Owen, can you and Claire stand back please?"

"O...K. What's going on?" Phineas asked.

"You'll know in just approximately five seconds. 5...4...3...2...1..." Carl hit the button and the Amnesia-inator hit the seven of them, restoring their memory back to the previous dimension-related incident.

"Hey!" Phineas exclaimed. "I'm remembering things now."

"Yeah, me too," Candace said.

"Welcome back," said Monogram. "Alright, Agent P. You can come out now."

At that moment, Perry the platypus, wearing his fedora and walking on two legs.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed as he and Ferb gave their pet a hug. "Long time, no see. Well, I mean in your secret agent form anyway."

Perry chattered happily. Then he gave Owen a fist-bump.

Claire was confused. "Did I miss something? I don't get what's going on."

"Earlier this summer," Carl explained, "evil scientist Dr. Doofenshmirtz built a contraption called a Dimensionator that allows you to travel into alternate realities and Phineas and Ferb and their friends helped us save the world being controlled by the Dr. Doofenshmirtz in the second dimension. But we had to erase their memory because if we didn't they would have lost Perry, since they technically can't know about his secret agent status."

"I think I get it."

"So why did you restore our memory?" Stacy asked.

"It turns out we need your help yet again," Monogram explained. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz has rebuilt the Dimensionator from some blueprints that he had stored somewhere in his lab. Unfortunately, we didn't know he had them until now. Having rebuilt it, he went into another dimension to team up with another villain."

"That's not good," Owen said. "What are you guys going to do about that?"

"Can't you just use the Dimensionator to get him and bring him back?" Phineas asked.

"The problem," Carl explained, "is that it self-destructed itself. But we know you guys can fix it."

"Yeah, Ferb and I fixed it before. I'm sure we can do it again."

"Good," Monogram said. "We need to get over to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated right away."

At that moment, Gray and Zach exited the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"What's going on?" Zach asked.

"We've got to go guys," Phineas told them. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Zach and Gray exchanged glances. "So..." Gray started, "...is it alright if we use the Ferbball Arena while you're gone?"

"Sure, have fun." He turned to the others. "Dimensionator, here we come!"

* * *

"I've been here before," Candace stated. "This is Vanessa's dad's place."

Perry chattered in affirmation.

"Is it always this junky?" Stacy asked.

"Doofenshmirtz likes to keep things where he can see them," Monogram said.

"So let me get this straight," Baljeet said as he looked over the mess the exploded inator had created. "You pressed a button and the inator just exploded?"

"Sort of," said Carl. "After Agent P pressed this button, it played Doofenshmirtz's recorded message and..."

"Kaboom!" Buford finished.

"Do you kids think you can fix it?" Monogram asked.

"I'm sure we can," Phineas affirmed. "Let's get to work! Candace and Stacy, you guys can start gathering all the different parts that were scattered around the room when the inator self-destructed itself. I'm sure some parts are now unusable, so I'd like Isabella and Carl, to start finding the new parts we need to complete the inator. Baljeet and Buford, you two can switch out these cords that shorted out when the inator destroyed itself. Ferb, Perry and I can do the actual rebuilding."

"We're on it!" Baljeet said.

Everyone quickly went to work. In a matter of a mere thirty minutes, Candace and Stacy had not only collected different parts of the machine around the lab, but they also sorted out which ones could be incorporated into the rebuilt -inator and which ones weren't. Baljeet and Buford had replaced all the cords that had shorted out and Isabella and Carl were in the process of finding new pieces for Phineas, Ferb and Perry to use in rebuilding.

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas requested, "can you find me some more of those computer cookies?"

"I've got them right here," Isabella said. As she handed him a box of computer cookies, she added, "So, Phineas...do you remember anything about what happened just before we got our memory erased?"

Phineas shrugged. "Nothing unusual. Oh...!" Isabella's eyes glimmered. "We said goodbye to Perry. That was it. I remember everything."

"Oh, a-alright." Isabella turned and snapped her fingers. _Drat, he doesn't remember._

* * *

"How's it coming, Phineas?" Monogram asked.

"It's finished! Behold, the Dimensionator!"

Everyone cheered.

"Great," Stacy said, "but how are we gonna know which dimension Doofenshmirtz went to?"

"He probably went to the second dimension," Phineas offered. "After all, that's where his second-dimension version of himself is."

Perry tapped a few keys on the keypad and a history log appeared on the screen of the inator. He chattered.

"It says here," Carl explained, "that he last visited...hm...looks like it's called...the United States of Auradon?"

"United States of Auradon?" Buford asked, crossing his arms. "No way! There's only one united states around here, and that's the United States of America."

"There are many 'united states' that have existed throughout history, Buford," said Baljeet. "There is the United States of Mexico, the United States of Brazil, the United States of–"

"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Isabella said. "Let's go."

Phineas pressed the _ENTER_ button and the Dimensionator began to whirr. Wind blew from the machine until a portal appeared, a doorway into yet another dimension.

"Wow," said Stacy. "This is nothing like our 2nd Dimension adventure."

"Nope," Candace agreed.

"Before you guys go," Monogram said, "Carl has something for you all."

Carl got a little cardboard box and presented them to the group. "These are wrist-communicators, like the one Agent P has. That way you'll be able to stay in contact with Major Monogram, myself, and anyone else on the team while you travel through dimensions."

"Yes, just _please_ _don't_ contact me between 3:30 and 4:00."

Perry grinned sheepishly.

Phineas took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." With determination, Phineas stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: In the next chapter, Phineas, Ferb and the gang are going to travel through the portal and I bet you can guess who they're going to meet on the other side. Ha ha. Well, that's all for today's chapter. Until next time, please be sure to favorite, follow and comment on this story in the review section below and I'll see you next week for Chapter 5! Well, not actually** _ **see**_ **you, but you know what I mean. Carpe diem!**


	5. Arrival of the Snow Queen

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 5: Arrival of the Snow Queen**

 **A/N: Phineas, Ferb and the others travel to another dimension and meet some very interesting new friends in this chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

The team stepped through the portal and walked into a very different world from the one they knew back home. They appeared to have landed in a forest of conifer trees. The forest wasn't deserted however, because human voices were heard nearby.

"Great," Buford said, "we're here. Now what's the plan?"

"What exactly are we looking for?" Stacy asked.

Phineas concluded, "Well, we're looking for this Doofenshmirtz guy, and he's looking for one of the greatest villains of all time. If we could just find out _who_ the villain is, then we'd be a lot closer to finding Doofenshmirtz."

"Maybe we should ask around?" Baljeet offered. "If this villain is as terrible as we have been led to believe, loads of people must know about her."

Perry chattered.

"What is it, Perry?" Phineas asked.

Perry pointed in the direction two male voices were coming from. Walking down the path were two guys. One was rather muscular and had long hair, a leather jacket, blue jeans and a red beanie; the other was slender, had freckles, black and white hair, and a black and white coat.

"Maybe those guys can help," Isabella suggested.

"Hey, excuse us!" Phineas called as he and Ferb walked over to them.

The boys stopped walking and turned to Phineas.

"Hey," said the boy with the red-beanie. "Who are you guys? I don't think we've seen you around before."

"I'm Phineas, and this is my brother, Ferb." As the rest of the group came over, Phineas continued his introductions. "And over here we have Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy, our pet Perry the platypus, and our sister, Candace."

Jay raised his eyebrows, crossed his arms and looked at Candace. "Name's... _Jay_ ," he said with a wink.

Candace rolled her eyes. "Ugh... _thankfully_ I've already got a boyfriend."

"Same here!" Stacy quickly added.

Jay frowned and slumped his shoulders. "Oh."

"I'm Carlos," said the other boy. "Hey, did you say you're pet's a platypus?"

"Yeah," Phineas said.

He bent down and petted Perry on the head. "Never seen a platypus before. Hey, Perry." Perry chattered sheepishly. "So what brings you guys to Auradon? Aren't most of you a little young to be high school?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"We're at a high school?" Candace asked.

"Yep, you're at Auradon Prep. It's not that far away from Cinderella's castle."

"Wait, did you say 'Cinderella's castle'? As in...Prince Charming, glass slipper and stuff?"

"Yeah, that one. That's where Cinderella and Prince Charming live. Where are you guys from?"

Phineas and the others were taken by surprise.

"Phineas," Baljeet whispered. "I think we must be in a dimension where certain characters from movies actually exist."

"That's what I was thinking, Baljeet." In a louder voice, he said, "We're from Danville, in the Tri-State Area. It's a long way from here."

"So what brings you to Auradon?" Jay asked.

"We're looking for a guy by the name of Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Isabella explained. "He stands about six feet tall, has a pointy nose and wears a lab coat."

Jay and Carlos exchanged glances.

"Don't think I've heard of him," Jay said.

"Me neither," Carlos agreed.

"He's kinda got a pharmacist look to 'im," Buford said.

Carlos snapped his fingers. "Oh, hey you know someone who looked like a pharmacist broke into the Museum of Cultural History earlier today."

"That's got to be him," Stacy said.

"Why don't you guys come to the school with us? I'm sure someone there knows a little more about this...uh...pharmacist-guy you're looking for."

"Sweet," said Phineas.

* * *

"Hey, this place looks familiar," Candace said as Jay and Carlos led the group toward the school.

In front of the school, people were gathering and preparing for something.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked.

"Turns out you guys arrived on Founder's Day," Carlos explained.

"Founder's Day?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty big deal around here, especially this year, because Queen Elsa of Arendelle is arriving today for her holiday with–"

"Queen Elsa?" Candace asked. "You mean THE Queen Elsa?"

Stacy's eyes lit up. "You mean like the Snow Queen?"

"Uh...yes."

Candace and Stacy squealed with excitement.

"Uh oh," Buford said.

"What is wrong now, Buford?" Baljeet inquired.

"She'd better not break out in that 'Let It Go' mess, cause I didn't bring no earmuffs."

A voice came from their right: "Jay, Carlos." Everyone looked to see an older teen with brown hair, a crown on his head, a blue suite and pants approach them. "We were looking for you guys. Where've you been?"

" _Someone_ ," Jay started, "wanted to check on his pet before the party starts."

"Hey, Dude misses me when I'm not around," Carlos argued.

"Who's Dude?" Baljeet asked.

"He's the Campus Mutt."

"Who are your friends?" Ben asked. But before Carlos and Jay could introduce them, Ben stopped them. "Hold on just a sec. Hey, Mal!"

At the mention of her name, a girl with long purple hair, green eyes an purple and pink-black leather clothing came over to them.

"Yes, Ben?" she asked.

"Carlos and Jay were just going to introduce me to their new friends."

"Hi," Phineas said.

"This," Carlos said, "is Phineas, Ferb, the platypus' name is Perry, Candace, Stacy, Baljeet, Isabella and...sorry, bud I forgot your–"

"Name's Buford," he answered, crossing his arms. "Buford Van Stomm."

"And this is King Ben Beast and Mal."

"Hi guys," Mal said. "Platypus don't usually walk on two feet like that, do they?"

"No, but our Perry is one-of-a-kind semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action," Ferb explained in his hardly-ever-heard British accent.

"So your last name is Beast?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes," Ben responded. "You're probably familiar with my father, King Beast." Phineas and the others shook their heads. "As in King Beast and Queen Belle? The story of how they fell in love was made into a–"

"Oh! The stageplay and the movie Beauty and the Beast!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Your father was the beast in real life?"

"Yes, well, he's human now."

"This just keeps getting better and better," Candace squealed excitedly.

"We could meet real-live princesses from our favorite Disney movies!" Stacy acknowledged in a whispered voice. The two girls could hardly contain their excitement.

While Isabella loved meeting people she was only familiar with from movies, she wanted to stay focused on the task at hand. "So we're hoping you can help us," Isabella said. "We're trying to find a guy who looks kind of like a pharmacist who is trying to team up with another villain. We're not sure which one."

"Yes, we did see someone of that description," Ben answered. "I didn't see him personally, but–"

"Ben!" It was Audrey. As she approached, it was easy to see she was cross about something. "You and Mal are supposed to be over here so you can greet Queen Elsa? Remember?"

Ben turned to their new friends. "Sorry, guys. We have to go, but please do see us after the ceremony."

"Will do," Candace said sheepishly.

"In the meantime, feel free to watch the festivities."

* * *

Audrey led Mal and Ben to the driveway where Queen Elsa would arrive in the limousine.

"OK," Audrey said, scanning her clipboard. "Last minute checklist. Ben, you and Mal need to stand here. Doug...where's Doug? There you are, I need you–"

"Yeah, I know," Doug replied. "I start the band when they drive up." He lifted his batons in the air and the band began to play the music.

"Not yet, Doug!"

The music stopped. "Sorry, um...Audrey."

"Where are the people who are supposed to hold up the 'welcome' banners?" Audrey walked off to find them.

Mal gritted her teeth as Evie walked over to her and Ben.

"I worry about that girl," Evie said.

"Yeah, you and me both," Mal agreed.

"She just wants everything to be perfect," Ben said. "It's not everyday we get royalty from one of the faraway kingdoms."

Jane was looking over her the dress she was wearing. "Oh, I didn't think this one would match my shoes."

"You're thinking about changing dresses again?" Evie asked.

"I can't let Queen Elsa of Arendelle see me like this–"

"Jane, you look fine," Evie told her. "You look beautiful, in fact. And that's coming from a girl who was brought up thinking she was the 'fairest of them all'."

Jane grinned shyly. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Chad!" Audrey exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing?"

"I've got to look my best, you know," Chad said, looking in his hand-held mirror as he combed his hair back. Audrey snatched his mirror for the second time today.

"You're supposed to be helping with holding up the 'welcome' signs. Get to it!"

"They're here!" Doug exclaimed.

He started orchestrating the band as a black limousine pulled up into the Auradon driveway and the crowd began to cheer. After the limousine pulled to a stop, a man wearing a black suite opened the car door, allowing for a woman with long blond hair worn in a French braid, blue eyes and a sky blue dress with light periwinkle sleeves.

"Queen Elsa," Ben said as he shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to have you stay with us over your holiday."

"The pleasure is mine," Elsa said. "I've always wanted to get over here."

Following Elsa out of the limousine was her sister Anna, who also introduced herself to Ben.

"Wow, look at this place!" Anna exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

"It's great to finally meet you," Ben said.

"Where is Fairy Godmother?" Elsa asked.

"Unfortunately she is busy with some other important matters, but she really wanted to be here. I suspect you'll see her sometime though." Gesturing to Mal, he added, "I don't believe you met my girlfriend, Mal."

"Hi," Mal said.

"Mal," said Elsa after shaking her hand, " I've heard a great many things about you."

"Are we there yet?" someone asked from inside the limousine with a groggy voice, indicating he had just woken up. Lumbering out of the limousine came the familiar little snowman Olaf. He tripped and fell onto the ground outside the car.

"Oh my," Elsa said, "are you OK, Olaf?"

"Oh I'm fine," he answered, picking himself up. Then he realized that everyone was looking at him. "Oh hi, everybody! My name's Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Awww!" the crowd said before bursting into laughter.

"I hope you don't mind if he stayed too," Elsa said.

"No, not at all," Ben told her. "The more the merrier...unless you think he'll, um...melt."

"That's what his flurry cloud is for."

"Great. I'm sure you're all tired from your trip so we'll escort you to your room."

The crowd clapped as Ben and Mal led Elsa, Anna and Olaf away from the limousine and toward the school building itself. After they disappeared, Audrey said, "Alright everyone! Let's get this cleaned up! We've got a schedule to keep!"

* * *

"So this is Auradon Prep," Elsa said.

"Wow! I really like the style of the place!" Olaf exclaimed. "Look at all the gorgeous light fixtures, and the carpets, and the furniture..."

As Olaf continued listing the things he liked about Auradon, Ben started to tell his guests some history about the place.

"Auradon Prep is actually a castle," Ben explained, "built over 300 years ago. It's where my father lived until he married my mom. That's when he decided to re-purpose it into a high school."

"Do any of the original inhabitants still live on the campus?" Elsa inquired.

"Some do. In fact, Mrs. Potts is one of the cooks in the cafeteria."

"Interesting."

Candace and Stacy came rushing down the hall.

"Hi!" Candace said. "I'm Candace and this is my friend, Stacy! We've been really big admirers of–"

Stacy stepped in front of Candace. "Sorry about my friend here," she said, glaring at Candace. "She's just getting a little overexcited."

"It's fine," said Elsa. "I completely understand."

"Can we get your autograph? And Anna's too?" Candace could hardly contain her excitement as she held out a piece of paper.

"Sure." Elsa took out her pen and each sister signed her name.

"I have, like, _so_ many questions to ask you two!"

"Ask away."

"Actually," Ben said. "Mal and I have some business we need to attend to, why don't you four get to know each other. If there's anything you need, just let us know."

"Thank you," Elsa said. "We will."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mal and Ben caught up with Evie, Carlos, Jay, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and Perry. Soon enough, they were on their way to the Museum of Cultural History.

"So let me get this straight," Carlos said, "you guys came from another dimension because some evil pharmacist built a machine that creates portals that connect to different dimensions and he's trying to connect with a a villain in our dimension."

"You lost me," said Mal.

"It's actually not that complicated," Evie told her. "Think of each dimension as a parallel universe, where a different set of beings exist at the same time as our own universe."

"I think I get it...?"

"Anyway," Phineas said, "that's the just of it."

"If we could just figure out who his contact is in _this_ dimension," Isabella pointed out, "we'd be closer to figuring out how to stop him."

"Wait a minute..." Mal began, "...guys, I know what villain he was trying to reach. He freed her this morning. It's got to be my mom."

"Who is your mom?" Baljeet asked.

"Maleficent."

* * *

 **A/N: How will Phineas and the "gang" react to THIS news? You'll have to wait and find out! In the meantime, please favorite, follow and leave a comment in the review section below and I'll see you next week for Chapter 6! Exciting things will happen! Carpe diem!**


	6. Half-Time Break: Jolly To the Core!

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Half Time Break: Jolly To the Core**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

 **A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry about being MIA for the past month or so. I've been so crazy busy that I just haven't had time to get on here and do much fanfiction writing. First I was doing Nanowrimo, which as you may recall lasts the whole month of November, and Thanksgiving was also during that month, which threw me off. Anyways, Nanowrimo and Thanksgiving are finished, so I can start writing again! Yay! So without further ado, let's pick up the story where–**

 **(Phineas and Ferb enter the room)**

 **Phineas: Hold it right there, AnimalAdventures14.**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Phineas? Ferb? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in the story, not...you know, in my room?**

 **Phineas: Yes, yes we should. But since you haven't been able to give your readers the story they've been waiting for all November and half of December long, we thought it would be great to give them all a little treat. If that's OK with you, of course.**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Uh...sure. That sounds OK. What did you have in mind?**

 **Ferb: Since this story is a musical fanfiction, we're doing a big musical number.**

 **AnimalAdventures14: This is probably the only musical fanfiction in existence, but that sounds cool. What are you guys singing?**

 **Mal: THEY'RE not singing anything.**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay! You guys are here too? This is getting good.**

 **Carlos: Hey, you know what they say: "Bigger the group, the louder the song."**

 **Jay: Dude, totally no one has ever said that.**

 **Carlos: You don't know that.**

 **Evie: Since it's Christmastime, we figured we'd do something...festive.**

 **Mal: Or should we say, a bit more "jolly".**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Hey! I think I know what you guys are getting at here! Are you guys doing...?**

 **Jay and Carlos: Jolly to the Core!**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Awesome! I absolutely love that song!**

 **Doofenshmirtz: Originally we were gonna do something like Frosty the Snowman or something like that, but everybody does that song this time of year. Besides, I've never really understood that song anyway. I mean, first of all it has almost nothing to do with Christmas. I know the Christmas TV special does, but I'm talking about the actual song that was written before the TV special came out, and I'm pretty sure the only thing it has in common with Christmas is snow. At least put a reference to Santa Claus or shepherds or angels or candy canes or something, but no. We have to make a Christmas song with no actual references to Christmas, which is kind of ironic if you think about it. I'm telling ya, it doesn't make any sense what so–**

 **Perry: Grrr!**

 **Jay: Yeah we get it, Dr. D.**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Besides, I thought you hated Christmas, Doofenshmirtz?**

 **Doofenshmirtz: That's my problem. I can't hate it! It's not that I like it, but I don't hate it either. The worst I can muster is complete apathy! Speaking of which, I have a song about that. Do you want to hear it?**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Um...maybe later. So what are we waiting for? Isabella, would you like to do the honors?**

 **Isabella:** **You betcha! Hit it!**

("Jolly to the Core" by Dove Cameron, Booboo Stewart, Sofia Carson & Cameron Boyce)

Mal: _I'm feeling giddy_

 _So full of cheer_

 _This always happens_

 _This magic time of year_

Jay: _We're lighting candles_

 _We're trimming trees_

 _We're spinning dreidels_

 _Spin one for me_

Isabella and Fireside Girls: _Bum ba-dum bum bum bum bum_

(Female backup dancers dance their way into the room)

Evie: _I'm dreamin' reindeer_

 _I'm drinking nog (_ Jay: Nog)

 _I'm making snowmen_ (Carlos: _Frosty?_ )

 _In my backyard_

(Carlos moves over to one of the backup dances)

Carlos: _I'm standing under_

 _The mistletoe_

 _My lips are puckered_

(The backup dancer girl runs away)

 _Hey, where'd you go?_

Mal & Evie: _Santa, Santa, we'll behave_

 _Quit those silly evil ways_

 _I can't wait to celebrate_

 _Let's celebrate  
_

All: _We're_ j _olly to the core_

 _Jolly to the core_

 _Sleigh-bells in the sky_

 _Carolers at my door_

 _I'm feeling so much joy_

 _It's time for love no war_

 _I'm jolly to the_

 _Jolly to the..._

 _Core_

Mal: _It's time for giving_

 _So whatcha got?_ (Jay: _Whatcha got?_ )

 _Oh I'm just kidding_

 _Or maybe not_

Evie: _I've got my eye on_

 _That wicked dress_ (Doofenshmirtz: _Evil Queen!_ )

 _I've got a wishlist too_

 _I must confess_

Isabella and Fireside Girls: _Fa la la la la la la la la_

Jay: _Let's not forget_

 _To tell the elves_

 _We think of others_

 _Not just ourselves_ (Candace: _Oh no_ )

Carlos: _And the greatest gift_ (Mal: _What's that?_ )

 _To every boy and girl_ (Mal: _Hey, hey_ )

 _Peace on earth_

 _Around the world!_

Mal & Evie: _Santa, Santa, we'll behave_

 _Quit those silly evil ways_

 _I can't wait to celebrate_

 _Let's celebrate_

All: _We're_ j _olly to the core_

 _Jolly to the core_

 _Sleigh-bells in the sky_

 _Carolers at my door_

 _I'm feeling so much joy_

 _It's time for love no war_

 _I'm jolly to the_

 _Jolly to the..._

 _Core_

Isabella & Fireside Girls: _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Evie: _Let's celebrate_

Isabella & Fireside Girls: _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Mal: _We'll behave_

Isabella & Fireside Girls: _Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Evie: _Feeling so much joy_

 _Cause we will always be..._

 _Jolly to the core_

 _Jolly to the core_

 _Sleigh-bells in the sky_

 _Carolers at my door_

 _I'm feeling so much joy_

 _It's time for love no war_

 _I'm jolly to the core_

 _J-jolly to the..._

All: _We're_ j _olly to the core_

 _Jolly to the core_

 _Sleigh-bells in the sky_

 _Carolers at my door_

 _I'm feeling so much joy_

 _It's time for love no war_

 _I'm jolly to the_

 _Jolly to the..._

 _Core_

All: _Jolly to the core..._

 **AnimalAdventures14: That was awesome! Thanks so much guys.**

 **Phineas: No problem.**

 **Mal: Our pleasure.**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Alright readers, I know this is probably a bit unconventional for one of my typical story chapters, but if you like this story and/or Descendants, I'm sure you enjoyed it! Next week I'll be back with another chapter of "Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse".**

 **Doofenshmirtz: But you're already giving the ending away! How can you call yourself a proper author if you're giving away the ending in the title of the story. It's like calling Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer "The Red-Nosed Reindeer Who Got to Fly Santa's Sleigh on a Foggy Christmas Eve After All".**

 **AnimalAdventures14: I'm sure a lot of readers will have already figured out that will happen, Dr. D. The question posed to the reader is HOW they save the Disneyverse.**

 **Isabella: That's the part I never did get, what IS a "Disneyverse"?**

 **Baljeet: I believe I can explain that. You see, much like our universe has different galaxies and planets, as does the Disneyverse have different worlds. Descendants is one such world, or "dimension" of this universe, ours is another one. In the Disneyverse, each "dimension" is like a galaxy, if that makes any sense.**

 **Buford: Nope, pretty sure I tapped out of the conversation when you started talking nerdy.**

 **AnimalAdventures14: Thank you, Baljeet. Hope that helps any of my readers who had the same misunderstanding too.**

 **Doofenshmirtz: It's also kind of like calling Frosty the Snowman "The Snowman that Went Out of Town Because the Temperature was Rising". It's so–**

 **AnimalAdventures14: We get it, Doof! Anyway, as I was saying, I'll be back next week for another chapter! In the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story, and leave a comment in the review section below. Until next time...**

 **All: Carpe Diem!**


	7. Not So Charming Chad Charming

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 6: Not So Charming Chad Charming**

 **A/N: In this chapter, the plot will only get deeper! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

Phineas couldn't believe his ears. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Your telling me that your _mother_ is Maleficent. _The_ Maleficent?"

"As in the evil fairy who put Princess Aurora to sleep?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," Mal replied. "That's the one."

Buford frowned. "Wait, you're expecting me to believe that one of the most evil villains of all time had a kid."

"Yeah."

Buford shrugged. "Alright, I'll buy it."

"Um...," Baljeet started nervously, "...so does that mean you're like...um...evil?"

Mal laughed. "Not anymore."

"Before I became king," Ben explained, "my first official proclamation was to give the children of the worst villains of all time a chance at a normal life."

"Where are all the villains now then?" Phineas asked.

"After my father married my mother, Belle, 20 years ago, they rounded up all the villains..."

"Basically all the really interesting people," Mal interjected.

"...and they were sent to the Isle of the Lost, kind of an island prison where there was a magical barrier to keep them from escaping."

"That's where Evie, Carlos, Jay and I used to live until we were brought here."

"So you're all villain kids?" Isabella inquired.

"Yes," Evie told her. "I'm daughter of Evil Queen."

"I'm the son of Jafar," Jay said.

"And I'm Cruella De Vil's son," Carlos explained.

"My mind is blown," Buford said.

"So then how did your mother escape from the Isle of the Lost?" Phineas asked Mal.

"She originally escaped when the barrier was accidentally broken, but she was recaptured again and placed in Auradon Prison."

"That's where she was," Carlos added, "until this morning when that evil scientist guy let her out."

"So we'd better catch up to them fast!" Phineas said. "Where was she last sighted again?"

"Museum of Cultural History," Jay said. "We're almost there."

* * *

Ben and the "VK's" led Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and Perry to the Museum of Cultural History. They walked through the entrance and up a flight of stairs until they reached the sight of the attempted robbery. Ben quickly introduced their new friends to Fairy Godmother and her daughter, Jane.

"Aren't platypus venomous?" Jane asked nervously.

"Yeah, platypus have poisonous spurs on their back feet, but Perry doesn't use them."

Perry chattered in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Fairy Godmother said. "But aren't you bunch a little young to track down the most evil mistress of all time?"

"Yes, yes we are," Phineas said.

Fairy Godmother showed them the place where the Magic Mirror was stood. "I was up here, showing a new attendant around when this purple cloud broke through that window and Maleficent, the pharmacist and the robot man appeared. Then as the robot man tried to take the mirror, it broke free from the stand and the glass shattered into six pieces."

"You're the same Fairy Godmother that turned a pumpkin into a carriage, right?" Phineas asked. "Can't you just use your magic wand to make it reappear?"

"My magic has it's limitations. I could make a new mirror, but that won't help us get the old one back. And believe me, magic mirrors in the wrong hands are a very dangerous thing."

"What could she be doing with it?" Jane asked. "You don't think she's going to use it to find out what we're all up to, do you? I'd about die if I found out Maleficent was spying on me."

"Relax, Jane," Mal said. "I'm sure she's got something more evil planned than just spying on people."

"That's what I'm confused about," Fairy Godmother admitted. "Why would she try to steal the mirror in the first place? The mirror's magic can only be used to give information. It's hardly the most magical thing we have in this museum."

"Where are the other pieces now, then?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm not sure. After the mirror broke the six pieces floated into the air, the pharmacist grabbed one of them and the other five disappeared."

"Hey," Evie exclaimed. "Wait a minute. I still have my mirror."

"What's so special about it?" Buford asked.

"The mirror was originally broken into seven pieces, but my mother was able to retrieve this one piece." She took her handheld magic mirror out of her pocket. "We can use this to locate the other pieces of the mirror."

"Excellent," Fairy Godmother said.

Geyser the guard approached Fairy Godmother. "Ms, may I remind you that you still need to unfreeze the guards around Auradon Prison?"

"Quite right, excuse me everyone. I have some frozen guards I must attend to."

After Fairy Godmother left, everyone looked at the mirror in Evie's hand.

"So let me get this straight," Baljeet said, "you can ask that mirror _any_ question and it will give you an answer."

"Only if you ask a certain way." Addressing the magic mirror, she said, "Mirror mirror in my hand, where are the other pieces of the mirror in this land."

The mirror briefly sparkled as everyone waited anxiously for the answer to Evie's command. A few seconds later, a teenage boy with blond hair appeared in the frame, looking at his face using a piece of the Magic Mirror. Evie groaned.

"Who is that?" Baljeet asked.

"That would be Chad Charming," Jay said.

"He like a prince or something?" Isabella inquired. "I've never seen anyone admire themselves in the mirror that much."

"He's Cinderella and Prince Charming's son," Carlos explained. "He inherited the charm, but not a lot of the there, there."

"I can see that," Phineas said.

"I guess we'd better get it back from him then," Mal said begrudgingly.

"But how hard could that be?" Jay asked.

* * *

"You're telling me this is from your precious magic mirror?" Chad asked. He smirked. "I think not. I found it."

"And where did you find it?" Phineas asked in a serious tone of voice.

"I found it in the garden, it was nowhere near the Museum of Cultural History."

"Come on, Chad," Ben urged. "Just give us the piece of the mirror and then this can all be over with."

"No way, man. Audrey already took my other mirror. There's no way I'm loosing this one too."

"Chad," Evie said, "I don't know why you need a mirror that much anyway. Not like it helps improve yourself any."

"Don't you realize that's a cultural artifact?" Mal asked. "Just hand it over."

"I'm going to have to command that you do as she says," Phineas added.

Chad asked, "Who's the triangle-headed kid, again?"

"Name's Flynn," he answered in a British accent. "Phineas Flynn."

"Yeah, whatever. But I'm not giving up this mirror just because you–"

"You listen here, Big Boy," Isabella said. "Maleficent is the one who was after that mirror and I'm sure that she'll try everything in her power to give it back. I take it you don't want to mess with the mistress of all evil, do you?"

Chad frowned. "But...I...I've got to..."

Jay suddenly snatched the mirror fragment from his grasp. "I'll take that."

"Hey!"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Jay teased.

"Oh fine. Take it, I don't need a stupid mirror anyway." Chad walked away, fuming to himself.

"Oh, Chad!" Ben called. "Watch out for that–"

"Ah!" Chad exclaimed as he tripped over a trashcan.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be."

"See?" Jay asked. "Slippery fingers aren't only good for stealing stuff."

"We showed that guy who's boss," Buford said. "We've only got five more pieces to go."

Evie addressed her mirror once again: "Mirror mirror in my hand, show me where the other pieces of the mirror did land." The mirror showed two more missing pieces of the mirror. But there was no way of telling _where_ they were. "Magic Mirror, not so close." The mirror's view zoomed out to show the entire planet earth. "Closer...closer...closer." After zooming it's view in, the right side of the mirror showed a vast grassland and the left showed a garden of trees with red roses.

"How are we supposed to tell where those places are?" Carlos asked.

"Wait a minute," Baljeet said, "I recognize some of those trees on the right side of the mirror. Those are acacia trees."

"So?" Mal asked.

"Acacia trees are from Africa."

Phineas snapped his fingers. "The Pridelands! Of course!"

"Wow, those fragments traveled far," Ben said. "I think I recognize those trees with red roses on the left."

"Aren't those the Queen of Heart's trees?" Jay asked.

"Exactly. That must mean the mirror fragments landed in Wonderland."

"It will take us _days_ to get to each one of those locations," Buford pointed out.

"Not if we use the Dimensionator!" Phineas said. "Let's go get Candace and get to the Tri-State Area."

"Hey, we can help you guys?" Mal suggested. "This is my mother we're talking about, after all, and I know her like the back of my hand."

"Sure," Phineas said, "the more the merrier. Let's get going."

"I'm afraid I'll have to stay here," Ben explained. "I've kind of got a kingdom to run and no one is in position to take the reins if I were to leave."

"Audrey can handle things, right?" Isabella asked.

Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos shuddered at the thought.

Ferb tapped Phineas' shoulder. "Don't worry, I didn't forget about Candace and Stacy."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Anna said, "you've been to Mars?"

"See my brother's built a portal to Mars to help one of their friends with a science fair project and I went through it and found these Martians. Then they made me their queen!"

"How did that go?" Elsa asked.

"Well it kind of backfired since they _never_ wanted me to leave."

"Aw," Olaf said, "that's a bummer."

"Most of her plans to stardom backfire," Stacy added. "As do her attempts to bust her brothers."

"Yeah, it never fails. Every time they build some crazy invention, I try to show Mom but it always vanishes before she gets to see it. Everything from the roller coaster, the beach, the fashion craze they started...everything vanishes."

"Sounds like an interesting mystery," Anna pointed out. "Maybe you should get to the bottom of it."

Candace lit up. "Hey, you know? That's not a bad idea. Hear that, Stacy? I've been thinking about this all wrong! I've been so focused on trying to get Mom to see what they're doing that I've been neglecting an even bigger issue. Instead of trying to stop them from disappearing, I need to figure out _why_ they disappear."

Stacy grinned. "Looks like you've got her started."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Elsa said.

Phineas, Ferb and Ben entered the room.

"Hi," Ben said, "I just wanted to make sure everything was OK."

"Everything's perfect," Elsa told him.

"Hey, Candace," Phineas said. "I hate to break up your chat-time, but we've got to get back to Danville."

"Already?" Candace asked. "You found out who the evil scientist is trying to get in contact with?"

"Yeah, we'll explain on the way. Come on."

Candace turned to Anna, Elsa and Olaf. "Well, turns out we have to go."

"Thanks for stopping by," Elsa said. "It was fun."

"Yes, yes it was."

* * *

 **A/N: The plot is beginning to deepen! It seems that the Magic Mirror fragments have been spread across a much farther range than our friends originally thought. How are they going to get them back? You'll have to wait and see. As always, be sure to favorite, follow and comment on this story in the review section below and I'll publish Chapter 7 next week! Carpe diem!**


	8. They're Not So Bad

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 7: They're Not So Bad**

 **A/N: Howdy, folks! I can't believe this is the final chapter I will publish before 2017 comes around! (Don't worry, it's NOT the final chapter of the story though!) Can you believe that?! Where did 2016 go? In this chapter, the most evil villains of all time unite to carry out their most evilest of plans to gain dominance over the entire** **Tri-State Area** **world! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up. All rights to the parody of "I've Got A Dream" go to Brian Hull.**

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Maleficent announced. "I haven't been here in so many years."

Maleficent and Doofenshmirtz had traveled to the Isle of the Lost before coming to her ruined castle on the Forbidden Mountain. The sky above the Forbidden Mountain was pale green in color and the entire area had a dark atmosphere. They had brought with them several other infamous villains: Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Captain Hook and Gaston, and Mr. Smee, even though he wasn't technically a "villain", per se.

" _This_ was your castle?" Cruella De Vil asked. "It lacks style and class!"

"I suppose this will do," Captain Hook said, "though I'm more accustomed to homier establishments."

"Tell me about it," Doofenshmirtz said. "What's up with this place? You should add some lighting fixtures."

"It's an evil castle, not a fashion statement!" Maleficent snapped. "It's supposed to look dark and ominous."

Norm grabbed a light bulb and held it above his head. "I'm the light of the party!"

"Norm," Doofenshmirtz said, "we're working with the most evil villains that have ever lived. At least _try_ to act more mature."

Gaston walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. "I can't even see my beautiful face in this thing."

" _That_ mirror will be the least of our concerns when we take over the world!"

The other villains groaned.

"Need I remind you that we tried that already?" Jafar said. "Remember? You had our kids go to Auradon and try to steal the–"

"Yes, I know, I know," Maleficent said. "That's the past. This time, I've got a plan that's destined to work."

"Oh goody," Mr. Smee said. "If this works, will we be setting out for the high seas again, Captain?"

Captain Hook rolled his eyes. "I have my doubts this plan will work any better than the last one."

"What are you going to do?" Evil Queen asked. "Break into Auradon and steal the wand again?"

"No, no, no. I've got bigger, better plans, this time around. This time, our plan involves the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror!"

"My mirror? It's magic can't be used for anything other than answering the questions you ask of it."

"In it's present state, yes. But that's where Dr. Doofenshmirtz comes in."

"That's the pharmacist guy?" Gaston asked.

"I'm not a pharmacist!" Doofenshmirtz said. "I am an evil scientist, and I've got a plan that's going to knock your socks off. You see, the Magic Mirror obviously has lots of magic properties. Using my microscope, I was able to discover that the magic in the mirror is composed of microscopic atom-like particles. In the mirror, they can only be used to gain knowledge. BUT, if these atom-like particles – which I'm gonna call matoms ,it's like crossing the words 'magic' and 'atom', get it? – anyway, if these were extracted from the mirror, they would be ridiculously powerful. Kind of like my nemesis Perry the platypus. But he doesn't have magic powers, so I guess that would make him different from magical atoms, but then again–"

"You're ranting again," Maleficent said.

"Whoops, there I go again. Anyway, so the basic plan is to extract the matoms from the Magic Mirror and we will be able to use them to take over the entire Tri-State Area!"

"You're thinking too small, Doof. This is all about world domination! With the power in that mirror, I will be able to bend good and evil to my will!"

"Our will," Evil Queen said.

"Our will, our will, of course."

"But we're gonna take over the entire Tri-State Area too right?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Sure, whatever."

"Unless your daughter defeats you again," Cruella stated before bursting out into laughter.

The other villains joined in.

"Just imagine," Jafar said in between laughs. "being defeated by your own daughter! A son, I can understand, but a daughter? Haha! It's too much!"

Maleficent stamped her scepter on the floor. "Villains! This power will make me even more powerful than Mal. Nothing can stop us now!"

"How are we going to get the...'matoms' as they're called, out of the Magic Mirror?" Captain Hook asked.

"That's where I come in," Doofenshmirtz announced. "I am going to build this machine." He grabbed a blueprint out of one of the pockets in his lab coat and unrolled it. "I'll call it, the 'Matom-extraction-inator!' With this machine, I can suck all the matoms out and we'll be just a hop, skip and a jump to ruling the entire Tri-Sta...I mean, the world."

"Excellent," Maleficent said. "Just excellent."

Gaston looked intrigued. "Hm...this just might work." He cracked his knuckles. "I've got a bone to pick with King Beast when we succeed. He's going to wish he never sent me plummeting down to the bottom of that chasm."

"You think you had it bad?" Captain Hook asked. "That blasted Peter Pan and his Lost Boys had me call myself a codfish before I got chased away by that terrifying crocodile!"

"How awful," Cruella De Vil said.

"What's the use in complaining?" Evil Queen inquired. "We're the villains, why should we expect the heroes to treat us any different?"

"But who decided _we_ were bad in the first place?" said Captain Hook.

"I say the pretty pink princesses and princes!" Gaston exclaimed.

"Yes, but why? We're not all bad? They just don't understand us." Captain Hook looked thoughtful. "Hey, hit it Mr. Smee!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Grabbing an accordian, Mr. Smee began to play...

( **"We're Not So Bad" cover by Me, a Spoof on "We're Not So Bad" by Brian Hull, a Spoof on "I've Got A Dream" from Disney's "Tangled")**

 **Captain Hook:** _Long ago when I was young, I met a boy named Pan_

 _Along with his his entire Lost Boy clan_

 _And my hand from me they took_

 _Which is why I have this hook_

 _And that is why I vowed everlasting vengance!_

 _Don't you see?_

 _It isn't me – it's there fault!_

 _They drove me to this point, it's plain to see_

 _So if you think that I'm evil_

 _Look at them, who's crimes are medieval_

 _Like everybody else, I'm not so bad!_

 **Everyone (except Maleficent):** _He's not so bad_

 _He's not so bad_

 _ **Captain Hook:** So now you see exactly why I'm mad_

 _Now I'm a crocodile's meal_

 _Cause of those boys who like to steal_

 _Like everybody else_

 _I'm not so bad!_

 **Gaston:** _When I first laid eyes on Belle_

 _I wanted her for my "queen"_

 _But she disagreed_

 _And that left me quite a sting_

 _Despite her lack of concern_

 _I'll show her that I can learn_

 _That I could have been the greatest husband in the land_

 _I fear she fell in love with that beast_

 _While I was left alone down in the dark_

 _Perhaps if she had not ignored me_

 _There would be less casualties_

 _Like everybody else_

 _I'm not so bad_

 **Everyone (except Maleficent):** _He's not so bad_

 _He's not so bad_

 **Gaston** : _To have Belle as wife would make me oh so glad!_

 _I'll tell her, "There's no one like Gaston!"_

 _Though by her I was never cared upon_

 _Like everybody else_

 _I'm not so bad_

 **Evil Queen:** _I just want to live my dream as a model_

 **Cruella:** _I just wanted a batch of brand new puppy...skins_

 **Jafar:** _I was tired of being sought and pottered_

 **Maleficent:** _All this singing's making me sour_

 **Mr. Smee:** _I want food_

 **Captain Hook:** _Mr. Smee!_

 **Gaston:** _I just want Belle's wedding vow!_

 **Jafar:** _And Chernabog just likes Moussorgsky's symphonies..._

 **Evil Queen:** _Chernabog's not even here._

 **Jafar:** _Just as well, he gives me the creeps._

 **Doofenshmirtz, to Maleficent:** _What about you?_

 **Maleficent:** _I have better things to do than sing._

(Other villains glare)

 **Maleficent, sighing:** _...fine, whatever._

 **Maleficent:** _I'm not so bad_

 **Everyone:** _She's not so bad_

 **Maleficent:** _I'm not so bad_

 **Everyone:** _She's not so bad_

 **Maleficent:** _Being left out of events just makes me mad_

 _Because I was not invited_

 _My hate for you is now ignited_

 _Like all you lovely folks_

 _I'm not so bad_

 **Doofenshmirtz:** _My parents never really liked me_

 _They even somehow missed my birth_

 _But my brother Roger was both loved and respected_

 _I was partly raised by ocelots_

 _And now I possess evil thoughts_

 _In short, my parents made me feel rejected_

 **Everyone:** _He's not so bad_

 _He's not so bad_

 _We're not so bad_

 _We're not so bad_

 _Something in life's just made us made mad or made us sad_

 _And now we're not so glaaad_

 **Captain Hook:** _Call us evil_

 **Doofenshmirtz:** _Brutes_

 **Jafar:** _A scoundrel_

 **Maleficent:** _Rotten to the core!_

 **Captain Hook:** _Now way down deep inside_

 _We're not so bad_

 **Jafar:** _We're not so bad_

 **Evil Queen:** _We're not so bad_

 **Doofenshmirtz:** _We're not so bad_

 **Gaston:** _We're not so bad_

 **Cruella:** _We're not so bad_

 **Maleficent:** _We're not so bad_

 **Everyone:** _Yes way down deep inside we're not so baaad!_

 **Cruella:** _Kill the puppies!_

( _Everyone looks at Cruella_ )

 **Cruella:** _What?_

 **Captain Hook:** _That's just wrong._

 **Jafar:** _At least we had a reason for what we did. That's just sick._

 **Cruella:** _But I do have a reason: I want to make fur coats with their fur!_

Maleficent scowled. "Imbeciles! What are we doing? Wasting our time on a silly song when there's evil to be done! You know this isn't just evil for the sake of being evil. This is revenge on all of the heroes and what they have done to us. Revenge on every little dalmatian puppy."

"Ugh," Cruella groaned.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie."

"That street-rat!" Jafar exclaimed.

"Revenge on the beast for stealing Belle's heart."

Gaston burst out in tears. "Oh Belle! We could have been so happy together!"

"Revenge on Peter Pan and the Lost Boys."

"I so look forward to that day," Captain Hook said.

"Revenge on Snow White and her little dwarves."

"That attention seeking step-daughter of mine," Evil Queen said.

"Revenge on..." she stopped at Doofenshmirtz. "Um..."

"Let's see, my parents for neglecting me, my goody-two-shoes brother Roger for being my parent's favorite, my nemesis Perry the platypus and–"

"And I," Maleficent announced, "the evilest of them all, will finally get my revenge on Aurora, sleeping beauty."

"I have a question," Captain Hook said. "We have one of the seven pieces we need to complete the mirror before we can extract the magic out, how are we planning to get the other six?"

"That's also where I come in," Doofenshmirtz told him. "I have built this...the Matom-detect-inator. With this handheld machine, we shall be able to track down every single piece of the mirror"

Maleficent walked over to a window and opened it, looking out upon a bleak and despaired-looking land. "Villains, our time has come!"

All the villains burst out in a chorus evil, maniacal laughter.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you like the musical format this story is taking? I figured that since this is supposed to be sort of like a Disney movie in story form, and lots of Disney movies have songs, that putting a couple songs into the story would make a nice touch. Of course, I don't own the song in this story. Credits for the parody it was adapted from goes to Brian Hull, who does some amazing voice impressions on his YouTube channel, especially on the parody "We're Not So Bad". Seriously, you need to check it out! In the meantime, it looks like Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Agent P will have their hands full! Be sure to comment on this story in the review section below, and favorite and follow this story so you'll know the moment Chapter 8 has been published. See you all in 2017! Carpe Diem!**

 **HAVE A HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	9. Adventures in Wonderland

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 8: Adventures in Wonderland**

 **A/N: Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Mal and Evie are going to Wonderland in this chapter! Just how easy will it be for them to track down the mirror shard? I guess we'll have to read to find out! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Candace, Stacy, Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Agent P stepped through the portal into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Oh, you're back," Major Monogram said. "And who are these kids?" he added, gesturing to the VK's.

Phineas quickly explained that Doofenshmirtz was now working with Maleficent, that they tried to steal the Magic Mirror and that in the process it broke into six pieces, one of which Doofenshmirtz and Maleficent had, one of which they had retrieved.

"And I have one of the pieces that was broken before the incident occurred," Evie added.

"And that's Evie," Isabella said, "Evil Queen's daughter, Jay, Jafar's son, Carlos, Cruella De Vil's son and Mal, daughter of Maleficent."

"They're going to help us track down Doofenshmirtz and Maleficent," Candace further explained.

"Well, I suppose that's alright," Monogram said. "We need all the help we can get."

"Anyone's guess on what Doofenshmirtz and Maleficent plan on doing with the Magic Mirror if they have all the pieces?" Carl asked.

"Don't have a clue," Carlos said. "All we know is that the mirror's magic can only be used to reveal information. I'm sure Maleficent can find a use for it, but why she'd waste her time with the mirror instead of stealing something with more power in it is beyond me."

"And guys," Phineas said to the "descendants", "this is Major Monogram and Carl Karl."

"'Major' Monogram?" Jay asked.

"Yes, and I'm head of O.W.C.A, the **O** rganization **W** ithout a **C** ool **A** cronym."

"You couldn't think of a better acronym than that?" Buford asked.

"We could," Carl told him, "but then it _would_ be 'cool'."

"So what is our next course of action?" Baljeet wondered.

"Well, we'll need to get all pieces of the mirror back before Doofenshmirtz and Maleficent do," Monogram explained. "Your mission is do track them down and bring them back here before it's too late. Do we have anyway to find out where the other pieces are?"

"Yes," Phineas said, "yes we do. Evie's piece of the Magic Mirror told us that one of two shards landed in the Pridelands, while the other landed in Wonderland."

"You got that, Carl?" Monogram asked.

"Yes, sir," Carl answered as he typed furiously on the computer. "I'm just trying to figure out how to make the Dimensionator open up a portal to both locations...got it!"

Carl pressed the _ENTER_ button on the keyboard and the portal to Auradon vanished and was replaced with a portal to the Pridelands.

Carl said, "I've also got these remotes." He gave one to Phineas and the other to Isabella. "That's so you can open a portal no matter where you are."

"Sounds good to me," Phineas said.

"Hey," said Stacy, "we can probably make better time if we split up."

"Good idea," Jay agreed. "How about girls vs. boys?"

"Wait, you said, 'vs.'," Mal said. "Is that a challenge?"

Jay raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"What do you say girls?" Evie asked.

"Let's do it!" the other girls replied.

"I'll bet we can track down the mirror shards before you guys even get through the portal," Candace said.

"Well that's not true," Jay told her. "Cause I'ma goin' through!" He went through the portal.

"Catch ya girls later!" Buford said.

"This isn't a race guys," Phineas told the boys as he followed them through.

Once all the boys had left, Carl opened a portal to Wonderland.

"You really think we can beat the boys and find the mirror piece before they do?" Stacy asked.

"We can sure try," Mal said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Mal, Evie, Candace, Stacy and Isabella stepped into the portal. They found themselves in a forest of tall trees with red and white stripes around their trunks and purple leaves. They definitely weren't in Danville anymore.

Stacy looked at Candace. "You know, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

"We weren't in Kansas to begin with," Candace said.

"So this is what Wonderland looks like," said Evie. "It's so...odd."

"It's a bit too odd for my liking," Mal stated. "Trees are supposed to be green."

"OK, everyone," Isabella said. "We need to stay focused. We've got to find the piece of the Magic Mirror that landed in the Queen of Hearts' garden before villains get to it."

"Do you think they'll know where it is?" Candace asked.

"They have a piece of the Magic Mirror," Evie reminded everyone, "and that's all you need to ask the mirror things." She looked at her own shard of the Magic Mirror. "Isn't that right? Hey! We can use the Magic Mirror to lead us to the Queen of Hearts' Castle!"

"Great idea," Isabella agreed.

"Mirror mirror, direct us to the Queen of Hearts' Castle, where...what's a rhyme for 'castle'?"

Stacy looked thoughtful. "Babble."

"Axel," Isabella said.

"Apple," Mal offered. Evie smiled at Mal's suggestion.

"Paddle?" Candace said.

"That might work. Um...mirror mirror, direct us to the Queen of Hearts' Castle, so...we're not up the river without a paddle." The mirror showed a map that would lead them straight to the castle. "Not the perfect rhyme, perhaps, but it'll get the job done."

"Where to first, E?" Mal asked.

"According to the mirror, we're in Tulgey Wood."

"That's the same forest where those nonsense animals live right?" Candace asked.

"That's the one."

"Well, that figures." As Candace leaned against one of the trees, the tree's leaves suddenly came to life! They tweeted like birds and flew off as a giant flock, leaving behind a bare tree. "Great," Candace said dryly.

"Is someone there?" a voice asked out of the depths of the forest.

"Did you hear something?" Mal asked.

"I did," Isabella said. "It's coming from over there."

"Hello?" the voice called again. It was a woman with a British accent.

"We're over here," Mal called back.

A moment later, a woman walked out towards them. She had thick, medium-length blond hair, blue eyes and wore a cerulean blue knee-length dress and a black bow in her hair.

"Oh, hello," the woman said, doing a bit of a curtsy.

"Wait a minute," said Candace, "you're Alice!"

"As in Alice in Wonderland?" Mal asked.

"The one and only," Alice answered with a smile. "I must say that it's reassuring to find someone who's not mad here."

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella inquired

"Well, when I need to relax and be alone, sometimes I come here."

"You picked the creepiest place in Wonderland to relax?" Candace asked.

"Not exactly. I was actually just at the meadow, and now it seems I am having trouble finding my way back."

"Well, I'm Isabella, and this is Candace, Stacy, Mal and Evie."

"How do you do?" Alice asked.

"I can see where Ally gets her mannerisms from," Evie said.

"Oh so you know my daughter, Ally?"

"You have a daughter?" Candace asked.

"Yes, she attends Auradon Prep."

"Yeah, we attend with her," Mal said.

"I thought your names sounded familiar. You're two of the VK's Ally told me about, from the Isle of the Lost."

"Yeah, that's us."

"So...you're not like...evil, are you?"

"No, but we are trying to stop my mother, who is definitely evil."

"You're mother's here?!"

"No," Stacy explained. "She tried to steal the Magic Mirror from Auradon, but it broke into six pieces and they were magically transported to several different places around the world. One of them landed here, in Wonderland."

"In the Queen of Hearts' garden," Evie added. "You know, where you helped paint the roses red."

"That place? Well, I'm afraid I don't know where that is from here."

"We don't either, but my Magic Mirror will direct us. We just need to go...this way."

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked. "That looks like it takes us deeper into Tugly Wood and not–"

"Shh," Mal said. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone's singing."

A voice rang out from the forest: " _My head begins to jingle, most every time I nod, cause obvious, quite obviously, I'm odd! Each Christmas I go fishing, to catch a Christmas cod, cause obviously, quite obviously, I'm odd!_ "

Alice groaned. "I know that voice anywhere."

"Who is it?" Mal asked.

"I can probably answer that," said the voice. Suddenly, in one of the tree branches above the group, a pink and purple striped cat with a broad grin appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait a second," Stacy said, "you're that Cheshire Cat!"

"Not just any Cheshire Cat," he replied with a chuckle. " _The_ Cheshire Cat. You seem to be lost, perhaps you have a loss of direction." He chuckled again.

"Huh?"

Candace sighed. "Is it at all possible for this guy not to drive you crazy?" she asked Alice.

"It isn't easy, believe me."

"I guess that's one thing off our list," Isabella said, taking out a notepad and pencil. " _Discovering Something That Doesn't Exist_ : Check!"

" _When I was just a kitten_ ," Cheshire Cat sang, " _they said I'd be a gem, but now that I'm a Cheshire Cat–_ "

"OK, OK," Candance interrupted. "We get it. We're just trying to get out of here. We don't need your...singing."

"There are many ways to get out of forest just to get one place," the Cheshire Cat explained. "And there are also many ways to go that go other places. It all depends on where you want to go, to find the place you want to go."

"If you must know," Mal said, "we're trying to get to the Queen of Hearts' Castle. So if you can just give us the simplest directions—hey! Where'd he go?" The Cheshire Cat disappeared from the tree branch, only to reappear on another tree branch behind them. "I'm going to be madder than the Mad-Hatter by the time we get out of here."

"I'm afraid you can't help that. Most everyone is mad in Wonderland. I'm mad, you're mad, your friends are mad, everyone is mad."

"How do you know we're mad?" Candace asked.

"Oh, how silly of me. I almost forgot. Doofenshmirtz is the reason their inventions keep disappearing."

"Doofenshmirtz?" Isabella asked. "What do you know about Doofenshmirtz?"

"Who's inventions?" Candace inquired.

"Your brothers."

"What do my brothers have to do with this?"

"What brothers?"

"Phineas and Ferb, you just...oh!" Candace slapped her head. "What am I doing? Can we ever get a straight answer from this guy?"

"You know," the Cheshire Cat said, leaning himself up against the tree he was on, "if I were looking for a piece of a magic mirror, I'd go see the Mad Hatter."

"Not the Mad Hatter, again," Alice moaned. "I don't expect a direct answer from him either."

"If you're interested in asking him, he's that way." Then, after a quick chuckle, he began to vanish as he sang, " _Quite obviously, quite obviously...I'm weird!_ "

"Is everyone in Wonderland that strange?" Evie asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Alice answered.

"Well girls," Mal said, "if we're going to find the pieces of the mirror before my mother does, we'd better get going."

* * *

 **A/N: Some people never change do they? Apparently the same applies to some cats. Well, it looks like Isabella and the other girls have their work cut out for them. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Please be sure to favorite and follow this story so you'll know the minute I upload the next chapter, and also be sure to leave a comment in the review section below. As always, carpe diem!**


	10. Trouble's Way of Finding Us

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 9: Trouble's Way of Finding Us**

 **A/N: Well, well, well. In this chapter, Phineas and the boys are going to arrive in the Pridelands. Meanwhile, the girls might end up getting stuck in a little pickle of their own! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

Phineas walked out of the portal and found himself standing in the great African savannah, otherwise known as the Pridelands. "Wow," he said.

The grassy plains were wide and extensive. A few acacia trees dotted the plains and in the distance, a herd of zebra and wildebeest could be seen grazing. A giraffe was nearby as well, using its long neck to reach high into the treetops to reach the leaves.

"This reminds me of our last trip to Africa," Baljeet said.

"You've been to Africa before?" Jay asked.

"Yes, but we did not come to the Pridelands."

"You don't think we're gonna run into any 'dangerous' predators, do you?" Carlos asked. "I've never been to Africa, but I'm pretty sure lions, hyenas, cheetahs and leopards are lurking everywhere."

"Don't worry about it," Buford told him. "If something tries to bite you, just punch it in the nose."

Perry chattered.

"How are we gonna find that mirror piece here?" Jay asked. "It's an endless sea of grass out here."

"Someone must have seen something," Phineas said. "We'll just have to ask around until we find–"

"Pumba, Pumba, Pumba," said a voice from nearby. "How many times have I gotta tell ya to look before you leap!"

"Sorry."

Perry and Phineas exchanged knowing glances.

"I know that voice anywhere," Phineas said.

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Buford, Baljeet, Jay and Carlos walked through some shrubbery until they found a meerkat standing at the base of a tree. A warthog meanwhile had gotten his front half embedded in that same tree. Perry walked up to the meerkat and chattered.

"Hey, what are you?" the meerkat asked. "Some kind of beaver-duck thing?"

"Uh, Timon?" Pumba asked. "A little help please?"

"I'm working on it, Pumba. Say, beaver-duck guy, I don't suppose you can help me get Pumba unstuck."

Perry shrugged.

"We can help," Jay said, crossing his arms.

"Who are you guys?" Timon asked. "I don't think we've seen you in the Pridelands before."

"I'm Phineas," Phineas said, "this is my brother Ferb, and here is Jay, Carlos, Buford, Baljeet and you've already met Perry the platypus."

"Well I'm Timon, and this is my best friend Pumba."

"Timon, do we have guests?" Pumba asked.

"Yes, we've got guests Pumba." He turned to the others. "We've got to get him outta there."

"Allow us," Jay said.

He and Buford pulled on Pumba's legs until he popped out of the tree trunk.

"Aw thanks guys," Pumba said.

"How did you get stuck in that tree in the first place?" Baljeet asked.

"Turns out there were so many juicy grubs just underneath the wood that you can hear 'em crawling around in there," Timon explained. "So Pumba dove headfirst into the tree trunk." Timon walked over to the hole where Pumba had been stuck. "Jackpot! There's grubs all inside this thing."

"Grubs, grubs, grubs, grubs, grubs!" Pumba said.

Timon grabbed a handful of slimy, squirming grubs and ate them. "Tastes like chicken."

"Ew!" Carlos said. "You guys actually eat bugs?"

"Of course," Timon said. "Grubs are great."

"And they're full of protein," Pumba added.

"Here, take a few." Timon held a handful of grubs to their guests.

Perry chattered and grabbed some.

"Platypuses eat bugs?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Phineas said. "Usually mealworms, but they have a diverse diet."

"Hey Timon," Pumba said with a mouth full of grubs. "Did you know that platypus are one of only two mammals that lay eggs."

"Don't be ridiculous, Pumba. Multiple platypus are pronounced 'platypi'."

"I thought they were pronounced 'platypuses'," Buford said.

"I am pretty sure it's just 'platypus'," said Baljeet.

"I'll take a few of 'em grubs," Buford said.

"Ew! Buford!" Phineas told him.

"What? They're good." Buford ate one. "High in protein, you know."

"Anyways," Timon said. "What brings you all to the Pridelands?"

"We're from Danville, in the Tri-State Area," Phineas explained. "And Jay and Carlos here are from Auradon Prep."

"Isn't that the princess and prince boarding school in Auradon?" Timon asked.

"That's the one. Maleficent tried to steal the Magic Mirror out of the Museum of Cultural History and in doing so, it broke into six pieces. Five of those six pieces were magically transported to a couple different places far from Auradon."

"And one of them landed here in the Pridelands," Jay said.

"Magic Mirror? Pumba, you see any magic mirrors around here?"

"'Fraid not, guys," Pumba said. "Hey! Timon, we should help them find the piece of the mirror?"

"And have that evil fairy Maleficent after us too? No way!"

"Please, Timon?"

Perry chattered.

Timon sighed. "Ah fine. Whatever."

"We do not even know where to start searching," Baljeet said.

"Why don't we go and ask Rafiki?" Pumba offered.

"Forget it, Pumba," Timon told him. "That ole monkey doesn't know a thing." Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh! I've got an idea! Why don't we go ask Rafiki if he's seen a piece of the magic mirror floating around anywhere."

Carlos winced. "Didn't Pumba just say that?"

"Where is Rafiki from here?" Phineas asked.

"He's at the Tree of Life," Timon explained. "Pumba and I will get you there."

* * *

"Stacy," Candace said, "do you remember anything that cat said about my brothers?"

"I think he said something about your brothers' inventions disappearing," Stacy answered.

Candace, Stacy, Mal, Evie and Isabella were still walking through Tugly Wood on their way to the Mad Hatter's place. Candace knew the Cheshire cat had mentioned something about why her brothers' inventions kept disappearing, but she couldn't remember what.

"What's this about your brothers?" Mal asked. "Phineas and Ferb, right?"

"Yeah," Candace said. "See, my brothers spend the entire summer building crazy inventions. I try to get Mom to see what they're doing, but their inventions always disappear before she sees them."

"It can't be that bad," Evie said. "I mean, don't you think they're a little young to build anything too extreme."

"You'd be surprised what they can do," Candace replied.

"Yeah," Isabella agreed. "They've built a roller coaster, a beach in the backyard, a time machine, a giant bowling ball..."

Stacy added, "...a s'winter wonderland, a giant robot dog, robot treehouses, and they were one-hit wonders...

"...and they built a rocketship," Candace continued, "a rainbow-inator, a Hockey Z-9 court, a giant tire swing, a tooth-themed amusement park ride, a sorbet machine that turns people into bugs..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Mal said. "Wait, you're telling me your brothers – Phineas and Ferb – built all that stuff?"

"Yep. And for some strange reason, whenever I try to get Mom to see it, it disappears!"

"How does an amusement park ride disappear?" Evie asked.

"That seems a little impossible," Alice said.

"You have no idea."

"Hey! I remember," Stacy said. "The Cheshire cat said something about Doofenshmirtz being responsible for making your brothers' inventions disappear."

Candace frowned. "Why would he make my brother's inventions disappear?" The other girls shrugged. "Whatever the reason, if we run into him, I'll have to find out." She gasped. "Maybe I can finally bust my brothers this summer after all! YES! Then I've only got two more life goals left!"

"And what are those?" Alice asked.

"Marry Jeremy and have three kids."

"Jeremy's her boyfriend," Stacy whispered.

"Here's the Mad Hatter's place," Alice told the others.

Alice led the others to a wooden gate. She opened the gate to reveal a long table covered with tea pots and cups and surrounded by chairs. At the opposite end of the table, they saw a brown hare with buckteeth, a red suit and a white cottontail and a short man wearing a tall green hat.

"Excuse me, Mr. Mad Hatter!" Alice called.

The Mad Hatter and March Hare looked up from their tea.

"Why, Alice!" Mad Hatter said. "You're back!"

"About time you came back here," March Hare agreed. "We just started our unbirthday party."

" _Just_ started?" Stacy asked. "Did they ever stop?"

"Hello you two," Alice said begrudgingly.

"Won't you and your friends sit down for a cub of tea?" Mad Hatter asked. "It's right off the stove top!"

"Hey," Mal said, "don't mean to cut the party short but we don't have time to chat. We just need–"

"You can't come to a tea party without a cup of tea, you know," March Hare said. "It's rude."

"I'll say it's rude," Mad Hatter said. "It's very, very rude indeed."

From inside a tea pot, a little mouse poked its head out and said, "It's very, very rude indeed."

"I'm actually not much of a tea drink–" Mal said.

Alice nudged her with her elbow. "Actually, we will all have tea." She then whispered to Mal, "That could have brought on additional 20 minutes of chitchat. Believe me!"

Alice, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Mal and Evie all sat down at the table while March Hare poured them tea.

"Just half a cup," Evie said. March Hare grabbed a cup and filled it to the brim. He then grabbed a knife, cut the cup in half and handed 'half a cup' to Evie. Evie winced. "Um...how is this even scientifically possible?"

"So what brings you all to our neck of the woods?" Mad Hatter asked with a chuckle.

"OK, listen," Candace said. "We're trying to get to the Queen of Hearts' Castle cause the Cheshire–"

Alice covered her mouth. "Don't use that word," Alice told her.

"Oh, right. Anyway, we just need directions to the Queen of Hearts' Castle."

"Why would you need to go there?" March Hare asked.

Isabella answered, "We need to find–"

"Clean cup! Clean cup!" Mad Hatter exclaimed. "Everybody move down!"

"I haven't even finished mine," Mal uttered.

"You heard him!" Mad Hatter said. "Move down, move down, move down, move down!"

Everyone moved further down the table and took a seat.

"How are we supposed to get an answer out of this guy?" Candace asked.

"I don't think it's possible to get a straight answer from anyone in Wonderland," Alice said.

"The only straight answer around here," Mad Hatter said gleefully, "is 'yes' or 'no' to a cup of tea." He chuckled again. "Oh how I love tea!"

"Anyway!" Candace bellowed. "We need your help, guys."

"Quite right," March Hare stated. "Where were we again?"

"We just needed directions to the Queen of Hearts' Castle," Stacy told them. "Then you guys can get back to your birthday party."

"Birthday? My dear child, this is not a birthday party."

"It's an unbirthday party!" Mad Hatter agreed.

"Yes, yes, yes," Candace said. "It's everybody's unbirthday. We get that. But could you please tell us–"

"It's everyone's unbirthday?! That's mighty good news. Why, I feel a song coming on!"

Alice slapped her forehead. "Here we go again."

"I'll be right back," Mad Hatter announced as he ran into his house.

(" **The** **Unbirthday Song** ")

(Mad Hatter reappears with a giant unbirthday cake)

 **Mad Hatter:** _Statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday._

 **March Hare:** Imagine, just one birthday every year.

 **Mad Hatter:** _But there are 364 unbirthdays. Precisely why we've gathered here to cheer!_

(Mad Hatter sits the cake on the table in front of Candace)

 **Candace:** Wait! What? No! We don't have time for–

 **Mad Hatter:** _A very merry unbirthday to you._

 **March Hare:** _To you._

 **Mad Hatter:** _A very merry unbirthday._

 **March Hare:** _For you!_

 **Mad Hatter:** _For you!_ _Now blow the candle out my dear_

 _And make your wish come true!_

 **(** _Candace groans and blows out the candles on the cake. The cake explodes and a white and red rose appeared in its place_ )

Candace frowned as she picked up the rose. Scrutinizing it, she saw that the rose was made out of playing cards, complete with pictures of the king, queen and joker on the pedals.

"What's this supposed to be?" Isabella asked.

"Hm..." Mad Hatter said. "I'll have to look into this." He grabbed a magnifying glass from underneath his hat and looked closely at the rose. "Hm, that's not supposed to be there."

March Hare gasped. "Say, that looks like the Queen of Hearts' Flower of Cards."

"Flower of Cards?" Mal asked.

"I've never heard of that," Alice said. "What is it?"

At that moment, a troop of human-sized playing card soldiers stormed into the Mad Hatter's backyard. One who looked like he might be in charge of the troop approached the Mad Hatter.

"Mad Hatter," the card leader began, "the Queen of Hearts' Flower of Cards has gone missing and we have reason to believe it has landed somewhere in this vicinity."

"It's definitely not here," Mad Hatter said. "But since you happened by, how about a nice cup of–"

"There it is!" one of the soldiers shouted. He pointed to Candace, who was holding the Flower of Cards.

Candace instantly dropped the flower. "Hey, this thing magically appeared here! I have nothing to do with it going missing!"

"Don't worry about them," March Hare explained, "they're innocent."

But the card leader captain didn't buy it. "You five, get your hands up!" He then addressed his men. "Arrest that bunch immediately!"

"Trouble has a way of finding us," Mal said, "doesn't it?"

* * *

 **A/N: Strange things happen in Wonderland, don't they? As if Isabella, Stacy, Candace, Mal and Evie didn't have enough trouble on their hands, now they're found guilty of stealing the Flower of Cards. How will they get out of this pickle? Find out in Chapter 10 when I publish it next week! As always, favorite, follow and post a comment in the review section below so you'll know when the next chapter is up! As always, carpe diem!**


	11. Meeting Rafiki

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 10: Meeting Rafiki**

 **A/N: Heeeeey, guess what? I'm BAACK! I know it's been a gazillion years since I've done another chapter of this story. Over the past several months, I have been unable to do this story because my life was crazy busy. I have to admit, even after my schedule freed up, I was hesitant to continue with this story; but I recently saw Descendants 2 and, well, that provided me with just the motivation I've needed! Now I've got five and a half additional chapters finished (but you'll have to wait to read those ;-) ), and I hope to persevre until the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who has been following the story in my absense and encouraging me to continue. In this long awaited chapter, Phineas, Ferb and the rest of their gang meet Rafiki in the hopes that he knows where the other mirror shard landed. Meanwhile, the villains enlist more recruits as they plan to take the mirror shards for themselves! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

As Pumba and Timon led Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Baljeet, Buford, Jay and Carlos to the Tree of Life, they saw several large rocks in the distance that were pointed up toward the sky.

"Hey, Pride Rock!" Baljeet said.

"Yep, there she is," Timon acknowledged. "It's a pretty nice place to live if you're a lion. I wouldn't mind living up there if the Simba and the others decide to move or something."

"Don't you meerkats like to live underground?" Jay asked.

"Usually, but I'm not your typical meerkat. I spent my whole childhood digging tunnels so we could hide and hide so we could dig." Timon sighed. "Not the most exciting life if you ask me. But hey, hakuna matata. I've put all that other stuff behind me. We're living the dream now."

"That's right, Timon," Pumba agreed. "We're friends with Simba and everyone else at Pride Rock, and we've got all the bugs we can eat."

"That's the best part."

"How far away is the Tree of Life from here?" Baljeet asked, who was still looking at Pride Rock. Buford grabbed Baljeet and turned him to the left. "Oh, there it is."

In the middle of the savanna stood the largest baobab tree in the Pridelands.

"There it is, guys," Timon announced. "Tree of Life. This is the tree

"Whoa!" Carlos said. "This thing's even bigger than in the movie!"

Perry walked up the tree and placed his hand on the trunk. He glanced up at the plant towering high above him and chattered.

"How will we know if he's home?" Phineas asked.

A baobab fruit fell from the tree above and landed on the ground in the middle of the group. Then the sound of chanting came from the tree: " _Ahsante sana, squash banana, wewe nuga mimi hapana_. _Ahsante sana, squash banana, wewe nuga mimi hapana_..."

"Oi," Timon said. "He's here alright."

"He seems busy up there," said Buford before he took his second bite of the fallen baobab fruit.

"Wait, you can eat baobab fruit?" Phineas asked.

"Apparently," Timon said.

"How does that taste?" Jay asked.

"Chalky," Buford answered. "It's almost like my ma's monkey bread, but really floury."

Suddenly Rafiki leaped from the tree and landed on the ground. "Ah yes, the baobab fruit! You have good taste, my friend."

"Eep!" Carlos said in surprise. "Where did you come from?"

Rafiki laughed. "The better question is: who are the friends you have brought with you, Timon and Pumba?"

"Well, Rafiki," Pumba said, "this is Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Jay and...sorry, forgot your name."

"Carlos," said Carlos. "My name's Carlos."

"And this," Phineas announced, "is Perry the platypus."

"Ah," Rafiki said. "I see. So what brings you to the Pridelands?"

"OK, you're familiar with Aurodon, right?" Phineas asked.

"Of course," Rafiki said with a chuckle. "Everyone in these parts now knows of King Ben his kingdom of Auradon. I have not had the pleasure of meeting him yet, but I have met his parents, former King and Queen Beast and Belle."

"Well, Maleficent and this evil scientist named Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried to steal the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from the Museum of Cultural History. But in doing so it broke into six pieces, four of which magically were transported to different regions of the world."

"We need to find them before the villains do," Jay added.

Rafiki grabbed a piece of baobab fruit as he sat and pondered to himself. "Hm...ah! That must have been what that streak was that I saw in the sky earlier!"

"A streak in the sky?" Buford asked.

"Yes. It looked like a shooting star, which I thought was very strange considering it was still daylight. It certainly looked magic enough to be a part of the Magic Mirror."

"Great!" Carlos said. "Where did it go?"

"It landed in that direction." Rafiki pointed to a dark, shadowy place in the distance. The sight of this place sent chills down everyone's spine.

"T-that's...that's..." Timon stuttered.

"The Elephant Graveyard!" he and Pumba said together.

"The Elephant Graveyard?" Carlos asked. "Um...are you sure it landed there?"

"Most definitely," Rafiki answered.

"We need to get there fast before the villains do," Baljeet said.

"Agreed," said Phineas.

Timon sighed. "Well, seeing as we know a quick way to the Elephant Graveyard, I guess we'll have to lead you over there. Then we've got to find that mirror shard and get out. That place gives me the creeps."

"Farewell my friends!" Rafiki said. "I hope you find what you are looking for!"

* * *

"We must find those other pieces of that mirror before those rotten kids do!" Maleficent said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Duh!" Evil Queen stated. "Did you forget we have one piece of the Magic Mirror?"

"Quite right," Cruella agreed. "But once we find where it is, how do we actually go about getting it?"

"Well I can't very well form a plan without knowing where it is, can I?" Maleficent snapped. "Evil Queen, do your thing."

Evil Queen held up the mirror shard. She spoke into it: "Mirror, mirror in my hand, where did your other shard-brothers land?"

"Shard-brothers?" Gaston asked. "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"I'm on the spot, OK?!" Evil Queen said.

In the mirror shard two images appeared: one was a desolate landscape filled with piles upon piles of large bones and tusks; the other portrayed a dark room filled with piles of random clutter.

"Aha!" Maleficent proclaimed. "I know where those two places are! The Elephant Graveyard in the Pridelands and the other mirror shard is in Wonderland."

"Wonderful!" Jafar said. "So what's the plan?"

Before Maleficent could answer, laughter came from down the hall.

"I guess the help you requested for arrive, Maleficent," Evil Queen stated.

"I know that laughter anywhere," Maleficent said.

Coming from down the hall was Mr. Smee, and he was leading a pack of hyenas into the room. Leading the pack, as usual, were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

"They're here," Mr. Smee announced, "just as you ordered, Maleficent!"

"Wonderful," Maleficent said.

"Well, well, well," Shenzi began, "haven't seen the likes of you in a while."

"Yeah," Banzai agreed. "We thought you were still a tiny gecko locked up in that jar."

They and the other hyenas laughed.

"Well I'm not anymore, am I?" Maleficent sighed. "In any case, it turns out it was a good thing we called for you to join us, as we have the perfect job in store for you lot."

"I hope it's better than the last plan you had," Shenzi said, "when you tried to steal that magic wand."

"It is, it is. I'm sure Mr. Smee here already told you that the Magic Mirror broke into pieces and we're trying to locate them, correct?"

"Yeah..." Banzai said. "So?"

"We have one piece and we know where two more pieces are. One is in Wonderland and the other is in Elephant Graveyard."

"So you want us to get it before the kids do?" Shenzi asked.

"Exactly."

"Yeah great plan," Banzai said, "we know the Elephant Graveyard like the backs of our paws. But how do we get there?"

"That's where I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, come in. I have developed a hand-held Other-Dimensionator which can open a portal not only to other dimensions, but other places within the same dimension as well."

Doofenshmirtz grabbed the hand-held Other-Dimensionator and pressed the button. A bolt of energy shot out of the front of the device and created a portal leading directly to the Elephant Graveyard.

"But how do we get the piece in Wonderland?" Jafar inquired.

"Leave that to me," Captain Hook said. "Mr. Smee!"

"Yes, captain?" Mr. Smee asked.

"Get the other pirates. We're going to Wonderland and snatch that mirror shard no matter what's standing in our way."

"Yes sir, Captain!"

Shenzi declared, "Let's get that, mirror piece!" The other hyenas laughed in agreement and the whole pack – several dozen strong – ran through the portal into their old home.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa, it sure feels good to upload another chapter of this story again! I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Again, thanks to everyone who's continued to follow this story and encourage me to keep writing over my absense. I've already got next week's chapter finished, so I should have no trouble getting it online next week. Until then, be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already and leave a comment! Until next time, _There's so many ways to be wicked!_ ;-)  
**


	12. Prince Quinten

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 11: Prince Quentin**

 **A/N: Who is Prince Quentin? Guess you'll find out in a few minutes! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

The card guards arrested Alice, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Mal and Evie and took them to the Queen of Hearts' court room. It was a very large room, filled with hundreds of seats where spectators would watch the action unfold. The jury – made up of an assortment of different animal species – was also seated nearby. In front of all this was a grand seat where the judge – in this case, usually the Queen of Hearts herself – sat.

"Never thought I'd end up in here again," Alice sighed.

"Don't you have those mushrooms that make you big or small?" Candace asked.

"Unfortunately not."

"Great. Well, at least it can't get any worse."

Out of the corner of her eye, Candace saw a familiar figure seated amongst the jury. It was a zebra. The zebra looked over to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side, Kevin," the zebra said.

"Who's that?" Evie asked.

"Oh just this zebra who keeps haunting my subconscious," Candace answered.

"Who's the judge nowadays anyway?" Mal asked. "The Queen of Hearts should be on the Isle of the Lost."

"Are you sure about that?" Stacy inquired.

"Well yeah, she owns a hair salon."

Stacy winced. "Never imagined her doing that."

Just then, a white rabbit ran to the back of the room, next to the judge's seat, blowing a trumpet.

"That White Rabbit!" Alice whispered.

The White Rabbit cleared his throat. "Loyal subjects," he began, "and members of the jury, the prisoners you see before you have been charged with stealing the Queen of Hearts' Flower of Cards. Under normal circumstances this act would cause the Queen to loose her temper and bestow upon the criminals–"

"Criminals?" Mal asked.

"...100 years probation." One of the guards tapped on the White Rabbit's shoulder. "I'm trying to talk here—oh what's that? He's not here? Dear me, where is that man?"

At that moment, a door at the back of the room opened and in stepped a short man wearing an enormous crown. He had fair skin short black hair and a red robe. He "scurried" into the judge's seat and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," White Rabbit announced, "the Prince of Hearts!"

The "criminals" gasped. "Prince?"

"I didn't even know the King and Queen of Hearts had a son!" Mal exclaimed.

"Alright then, what's so important that I had to halt my lunch," Prince of Hearts said. Before anyone answered though, he looked down from the seat and clicked his tongue. "Hey! Normal-looking human beings! That's nice for a change. What's the charge, White Rabbit?"

"Thievery of your mother's Flower of Cards, your majesty," White Rabbit answered.

The Prince of Hearts sighed. "This again?" He addressed the "criminals". "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We didn't steal the flower!" Mal exclaimed.

"Yeah," Candace agreed. "We were at that Mad Hatter's tea party when it just appeared in my hand."

The Prince of Hearts nodded. "I thought so. That Flower of Cards has disappeared and appeared in much stranger places before. Even still, I don't know why my mother ever instated such outlandish rules for ridiculous pieces of decoration. You girls are free to go, case dismissed!" He slammed the hammer down on the podium.

"B-b-b-b-but Prince!" White Rabbit stuttered. "Your mother–"

"My mother ain't here, now is she? Besides, I never liked that Flower of Cards piece anyway. It would have been a favor done for me if it disappeared altogether."

"Well," Mal said, "that was easy."

"Prince of Hearts seems kind of like a nice guy," said Isabella.

"Much nicer than his mother," Alice stated. "Hopefully I never have to see her ever again."

"Excuse me," said the prince as he approached the girls. "I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience."

"Oh no problem," Mal told him.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't think so. But I'm Mal, Maleficent's daughter."

The prince snapped his fingers. "That's right! I read about you and the other VK's a while back. How is Prince Ben—er, excuse me, _King_ Ben? I haven't seen him in who knows how long?"

"Oh he's fine. It's a lot of work running the kingdom, but he's doing great."

"That's good to hear. Say, why don't you all join me for lunch. It'll make up for all this Card Flower nonsense."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Alice said.

"Oh no, it's absolutely fine. Besides, I've got more food sitting on that dining table than I could possibly eat."

* * *

What the prince said about having too much food was an understatement. The dining room table must have been at least 20 feet long, and every one of those feet was loaded with food so diverse it was impossible to describe it all. The girls took their seats and grabbed platefuls of food. Candace grabbed a jelly donut and took a bite.

"Mm," she said. "Not bad, Prince."

"Call me Quentin," Prince of Hearts acknowledged. "And thank you. We make everything from scratch here. So tell me, Mal, what is it like living in Aurodon after living all of your previous life on the Isle of the Lost?"

"It's better than we could have imagined," Mal answered.

"Yeah," Evie agreed. "We've made lots of new friends and I think we're starting to fit in."

"That's good." He paused to bite into a grilled-cheese sandwich. "So who are the rest of you?"

"I'm Candace, and this is my best friend Stacy, my little brother's friend Isabella and this is Alice."

"Oh yes, I remember you, Alice."

"So when did you become ruler of Wonderland?" Evie inquired. "I would have thought all the VK's would be on the Isle of the Lost."

Quentin brushed some crumbs away from his mouth. "I was actually born before King Beast rounded up all the villains. So when King Beast's men stormed into this place, they left me behind since I wasn't exactly much of a villain, though my mother was always pressuring me to be like her. I guess I didn't inherit her bellowing voice and her urge to decapitate people."

"Yeah thank goodness for that," Candace said. "Speaking of which, where is your father? He wasn't a villain too, was he?"

"No, but those two are inseperable, so he's on the Isle of the Lost with her now. After my mother was taken to the Isle of the Lost and I was given the throne by default, I decided I wanted rule differently from her. I didn't _want_ to be the tyrant ruler she was. I just choose to be different."

Mal nodded. "That's similar to Ben's philosophy. It's part of the reason he wanted to give us VK's a shot at a normal life; he taught my friends and I that we don't have to be what our parents were – we can choose who have the power to choose who we're going to be."

"King Ben has a good philosophy. So what brings you all here to Wonderland, anyway?"

"Well," Evie began, "Mal's mother tried to steal my mother's Magic Mirror from the Museum of Cultural History back in Aurodon, but when she did, it broke into six different pieces, five of which were magically transported to other places. We tracked one of them down to Wonderland."

Quentin snapped his fingers. "That's what that thing was!"

"Pardon?" Candace asked.

"One of the guards found what must have been a piece of the mirror in the palace gardens earlier today. I certainly don't have a need for it, so I'd be glad to give it back to you."

"Great!" Isabella declared. "Where is it?"

"It's in the treasury room. I'll take you back there after lunch."

"Awesome!" Stacy said. "We might even get back before the boys do!" Candace frowned. "What's wrong now, Candace?"

"It's just...it's just that this seems deceptively easy."

"What do you mean? Did you think that something was going to happen that would make it more difficult for us to get the mirror shard back?"

"Yeah, I guess I did..."

* * *

A dark shadow was cast on Wonderland from high above. Flying toward the kingdom was a great pirate ship, magically kept aloft by Maleficent's magical powers. From the poop deck, Mr. Smee used his telescope to get a good look at the land below them.

"Land ho, Captain Hook!" Mr. Smee cried.

Captain Hook snatched the telescope from Mr. Smee. "Aha! Good sighting, Mr. Smee! Time to carry out part 2 of the plan!"

"Storm into the castle and get the mirror shard?"

"Precisely!" Captain Hook belted out malicious laughter as the other pirates joined in, readying their swords for the assault.

* * *

 **A/N: You didn't really think it would be that easy for Candace and the other girls to find the mirror shard, did you? ;-) Looks like Chapter 12 is going to be VERY interesting indeed! In the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, and be sure to tell me how you're enjoying the story so far in the review section below. And remember, _there's so many ways to be wicked!_  
**


	13. Captain Hook in Wonderland

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 12: Captain Hook in Wonderland**

 **A/N: Captain Hook in Wonderland! Bet you've never seen that in another fanfiction story, huh? LOL. Please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

"This doesn't look like a graveyard," Jay said as Timon and Pumba led the boys forward.

"That's because we're not _in_ the Elephant Graveyard yet," Timon acknowledged.

"How will we know when we are there?" Baljeet asked.

Ahead of them, a blast of hot steam came up from the ground. When the steam cleared, the group saw a dry, barren, rocky wasteland covered in a thick cloud of fog. Nearly the entire landscape was littered with the bones and skeletons of deceased elephants.

Perry chattered.

"I think we're here," Ferb said.

Carlos shivered. "Man, that place looks creepy. Are we sure the mirror shard is there?"

"Positive," Phineas told him. "You heard Rafiki. Come on, let's go get it!"

"And let's make it snappy," Timon said. "This place gives me the creeps."

The group descended into the graveyard. It was a rather quiet and desolate place, not even so much as bird-song could be heard, only an eerie whistle reached their ears. Carlos gulped as they walked past a huge elephant skull with tusks as large as tree trunks.

"Hey what's that whistling sound?" Buford asked.

"I think that's the wind, kid," Timon told him. "It's speaking to us."

"What's it saying, Timon?" Pumba asked.

"How should I know? I don't speak wind."

Carlos squealed. "I wish Dude was here—ah!"

"What happened?" Phineas asked.

Jay laughed. "I grabbed his arm."

"This is no time for messing around," Phineas said. "We need to find that mirror shard. I wish I knew what we were looking for. I mean, I know we're looking for a piece of a mirror, but how are we gonna find it in this wasteland. We need some sort of sign, like–"

"Like a bright shiny object in the distance?" Baljeet asked.

"That would be helpful, but it's kind of obvious. Some sort of clue that will lead us directly to the mirror shard would be nice."

"Like a bright shiny object in the distance?"

Phineas sighed. "Yes, Baljeet. Why do you keep bringing that up?"

Perry pointed to the left. In a canyon below, a little object reflected a bright light, piercing even through the thick fog.

"Do you think that's it?" Jay asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Phineas declared. "Race you to the bottom!"

The boys turned to the left and charged down to the bottom of the canyon. Here, the fog prevented much light from reaching the canyon floor, but there was enough for them to clearly see where they needed to go. After dodging several piles of bones and a geyser or two, they found a large pile of gnawed bones at the back of the canyon. A little light reflected off from something in its midst. Perry dove his hand into the bone pile and pulled out a shiny piece of the Magic Mirror!

"Hey! I look pretty good!" Buford said, looking at his face in the mirror.

The boys cheered.

"Way to go, Perry!" Jay exclaimed.

Carlos high-fived the platypus. "We should get back now."

"Good idea," Timon said.

Phineas grabbed the remote that would allow them to open a portal. He pressed the button, but an error message popped up on the screen instead: **NOT ENOUGH HEADROOM**.

"What does it mean 'not enough headroom'?" Phineas asked. "I guess it can't open up a portal in the canyon. We need to go somewhere more open."

Suddenly, the sound of laughter echoed from the direction they came from. The boys flinched at the piercing sound; glowing pairs of eyes appeared in the darkness at the entrance of the canyon.

"Yikes!" Carlos leaped into Jay's arms.

"Uh oh! Hyenas!" Pumba exclaimed.

"I hate hyenas!" Timon uttered.

"See guys, what did I tell you?" Shenzi said as she stepped into view. "I told you they would lead us right to that mirror shard."

"Right you are, Shenzi!" Banzai agreed.

Ed giggled to himself. As the three main hyenas approached, more and more hyenas appeared in the background.

"Alright guys," Phineas told the hyenas. "Give it a rest! We don't want any trouble."

"Sorry, kid," Shenzi replied. "But you're already in more trouble than you could possibly imagine."

"What do you bozos want anyway?" Phineas asked.

"We want that mirror shard!" Banzai exclaimed. "And you're gonna give it to us or else."

"Then, I dunno," Shenzi said, "you can join us for a celebration dinner." They cackled.

"I don't think so," Jay said. "There's no way you're taking this thing away from us. We searched way too long to get it."

"Besides, why do you guys need the mirror shard anyway?"

"We don't need it," Shenzi told them. "We're taking that thing back to Maleficent."

"Yeah," Banzai agreed. "They're searching for all the pieces of the Magic Mirror so they can put them back together again so that she Maleficent has enough power to rule the world!"

Shenzi kicked him in the shin. "You're not supposed to tell them the whole plan!"

"What? I can't help it! You know how I belt things out!"

Shenzi turned back to the boys. "Let's get 'em!" Suddenly, Perry leaped and landed in front of the boys. He chattered angrily.

"What is that?" Banzai asked.

"I think it's a platypus," Shenzi said. "Just push him out of the way; Platypus don't do much!"

Perry leaped forward and slapped Shenzi in the face with his tail before leaping on her back and doing the same to Banzai and Ed. The other hyenas attacked, but Perry used his grappling hook to zip to at least temporary safety.

"That's one awesome monotreme," Carl said.

"What are we waiting for?" Timon asked. "Let's get out of here!"

"But Timon," Pumba objected. "There's still dozens of hyenas in the way, and I don't think Perry the platypus can keep them busy for long."

"The warthog's right," Phineas said. "We'll need to fight our way out."

"There ain't no way I'm fighting every single one of them hyenas," said Buford.

"We don't have to. All we have to do is get through the pack of hyenas and outside the canyon. Then we can open a portal, go through it, and close it before they all get through."

"Can we do that quickly enough?" Jay asked.

"We sure can try."

"But Phineas, we do not have any weapons," Baljeet said.

"Sure we do. They're all over the place." Phineas picked up a large bone and wielded it like a sword. "Let's do this!"

* * *

"That was a great lunch, Quentin," Isabella said.

"Yes, very good," Stacy agreed.

"My pleasure!" Quentin said. "Now, how about I take you ladies to the treasure room so you can get the piece of the Magic Mirror back where it belongs."

"Sounds great," Mal said.

Just then, one of the guards rushed into the room. "Prince Quentin! We're under attack!"

The girls gasped.

"By who?" Prince Quentin asked.

"A flying pirate ship, complete with a bunch of pirates. I believe it's Captain Hook!"

"B-but that's impossible! They're on the Isle of the Lost!"

"Oh no!" Evie said. "I bet they're here for the Magic Mirror shard!"

"Most likely." Prince Quentin took a moment to think. "I have to see to it that those pirates are stopped. The treasury room is straight down the hall and to the left! You should have no trouble finding it!"

"Thanks, Quentin," Mal said. "Let's go, girls!"

The girls ran out of the dining room and down the hall, following Prince Quentin's directions. The prince sighed as he followed the guard in the opposite direction. "I hope they get out of here before–"

Glass shattered as several pirates rushed into the palace via a window. Among them, was Captain Hook himself. "Avast me harties!" he decared.

"Argh!" the other pirates replied.

"Captain Hook!" Prince Quentin said. "What is the meaning of this? We just had that window replaced!"

"I'm just doing evil, as usual," Captain Hook said. "I believe you have something that belongs to us true villains."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do! Where is the piece of the Magic Mirror? I know it's here somewhere."

"Magic Mirror? Pshaw! That's back in Aurodon."

"Don't play with me, Quentin! They don't call me Captain–"

"Hooky?"

"No! Captain Hook, you fool! Search the castle! I'll deal with Napoleon over here."

Captain Hook retrieved his sword while one of the guards threw a sword to Quentin. The other pirates were blocked by other guards as they began to fight. Captain Hook swung his sword at Quentin, but the prince was quick enough to block his advance with his own sword.

* * *

"There's a lot of fighting going on back there," Isabella said. "Hurry! They can't hold them back forever!"

"We're looking, we're looking," Candace said.

The girls looked through every drawer and box that held treasure in the treasury room. Where was the piece of the Magic Mirror they were looking for? Mal opened a large chest and found it sitting on top of a stack of gold nuggets. "Found it!" she declared.

"You did?" Alice asked.

"Great, let's go!" Stacy said.

The girls rushed out of the treasury room, closing the door behind them when a figure stepped around a nearby corner. "Aha!" a female voice cried. The girls turned around to see a teenage girl with brown hair in a red drench coat. "There they are!"

"CJ!" Mal and Evie exclaimed.

"Wait you guys know each other?" Candace asked.

"CJ Hook's the name," CJ said, "and you're not going anywhere until you give me that mirror shard."

"Not if we can help it!" Mal replied. "Come on!"

The girls continued down the hallway. Meanwhile, CJ called, "Father! Mal and Evie have the mirror shard and they're getting away! They're going downstairs!"

Captain Hook looked up. As Quentin swung his sword at Captain Hook, the pirate dodged the swipe and took off toward the stairs. As the prince tried to follow him, more pirates entered the room, blocking his exit.

* * *

"So who is that girl?" Alice asked.

"CJ is the daughter of Captain Hook," Mal said. "We knew her back on the Isle of the Lost."

"Where are we going now?" Stacy questioned.

"Downstairs and outside," Isabella told her. "We can't open a portal in here."

"Why not?" Candace asked.

"Apparently there isn't enough headroom!"

"That seems like an oversight."

"We can talk about fixing that problem later," Mal told them, "but first—we're trapped!"

As the girls were halfway down the stairs leading to the exit door, they saw pirates were blocking their path, wielding swords and maces. Mr. Smee – who was holding a samurai sword – and CJ were blocking the girls' way back upstairs. "We've got you trapped now!" Mr. Smee said.

"Not with a samurai sword, Mr. Smee!" Captain Hook bellowed as he stepped into view in front of the other pirates. "We're pirates, not ninjas!"

"Argh!" the other pirates said.

"Sorry, Captain!" Mr. Smee threw his samarai sword off to the side and pulled out a traditional pirate sword.

"Now, as Mr. Smee was saying," Captain Hook announced, "you're trapped from all sides!"

"What happened to the Prince of Hearts?" Alice asked.

"Ah, Alice. Fancy seeing you here. Late for a tea party?" He laughed. "To answer your question, we tied up that old fool upstairs. He and his deck of cards can do nothing for you now! To get to the point, you're trapped and there's only one thing you can do! Hand me that piece of the mirror you're holding, or else!"

"Or else what?" Stacy asked.

"Well...I...I don't know! Don't bother me with details! Hand it over this instant!"

"Not today, Hook!" Mal said. Handing the mirror shard to Alice, Mal grabbed her Spell Book and flipped to a page. "' _When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock!_ '" Suddenly a door appeared in the wall next to them. Candace barged it open and the girls tumbled through it.

CJ growled and tore down the stairs and looked out the door. "They're escaping!"

"How?" Captain Hook asked as he hurried up the stairs and also looked out the door. "We had them cornered! They're going to fall to their deaths and we'll be without a mirror!"

As Isabella and the other girls fell toward the ground, she pointed the portal remote downward and pressed the button, causing a portal to open. The girls fell into another dimension.

* * *

Prince Quentin watched from the window he had been tied up next too. "Yes! They got away! They got away!"

The card guards, tied up in decks of ten cards each, cheered as well. At that moment, Captain Hook and the other pirates entered the room.

"Yes, we lost them," Captain Hook said, "but that's more than what one can say for you!"

Quentin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Captain Codfish."

The other pirates snickered.

"For the hundredth time," Captain Hook uttered, "DON'T CALL ME CODFISH!"

* * *

A moment later, Mal, Alice, Evie, Candace, Stacy and Isabella fell out of the portal into Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, landing on the hard floor.

"Ow," Candace said. "Well that smarts."

"Close the portal!" Evie ordered.

Isabella pressed the button and the portal closed. The girls sighed in relief.

"Oh, you're back!" Major Monogram greeted. "Glad you all arrived here safely."

"Yeah, barely," Mal said. "We had a bunch of pirates after us."

"Pirates?" Carl asked. "In Wonderland? Aren't they supposed to be on the Isle of the Lost?"

"Great googly-moogly!" Monogram exclaimed. "I'll bet Doofenshmirtz made a hand-held Dimensionator too, so that they could open up portals to any place they want to go."

"Why hand-held?" Alice asked.

"It's Doof's style. Wait a minute, who are you?"

"Hey! I think that's Alice in Wonderland!" Carl said. "You are her right?"

"That's what they call me."

"That's awesome! I literally just finished reading _Alice in Wonderland_ the other day."

"Don't be silly, Carl," Monogram said. "Alice is much younger than this woman."

"Well of course I don't look exactly the same as I did when I first went to Wonderland. I've grown up, married and raised a teenage daughter since then."

"Oh, I see. Well, did you girls find the piece of the Magic Mirror in Wonderland."

"Got it right here!" Alice declared, handing it to Carl. Carl placed it next to the other mirror piece they had collected from Chad Charming.

"Great," Carl said. "That's two out of six."

"Are the boys back yet?" Candace asked.

"Not yet," Monogram answered. "Hopefully they'll return soon."

"Ha!" Stacy said. "We _did_ beat them!"

"While we wait," Monogram offered, "why don't we find where the other two mirror pieces are."

"I'll consult the mirror," Evie said with a nod.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope everyone got the codfish reference! How did you all like the chapter! This one was really fun to write because I had to think of all the little things that would have to happen during the pirates' takeover of the Queen of Hearts' castle. Anyways, if you're liking the story, give it a positive review in the comment section below, and favorite and follow is this story if you haven't already. And remember... _There's so many ways to be wicked!  
_**


	14. Hyena Battle

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 13: Hyena Battle**

 **A/N: If Phineas and the gang are going to get the mirror shard back safe and sound, they're going to have to battle a pack of hyenas first! This is gonna be good! Please enjoy!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

Phineas took a large rib bone and began swinging it in the direction of the incoming hyenas. "On guard!" he yelled. The hyenas rushed his from the right and from the left, but Phineas swung the rib back and forth, whacking them before they got too close. Ferb was quickly at his brother's side as he used a large shoulder blade like a shield, blocking the hyenas from attacking him and knocking any that tried out of his way. While Perry used his karate moves to fight against the attacking hyenas, Jay and Carlos defended themselves by using the bones they found lying around as weapons.

"Buford Van Stomm!" Buford cried.

"Yeehaw!" Timon yelled.

Timon and Buford were riding on Pumba's back as they charged into the mass of hyenas.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through! Out of the way, yellow-belly!" Timon stated. "Ha ha! This is just like old times!"

Meanwhile, Baljeet was trying his best to sneak around the fight with the piece of the mirror shard. Keeping it behind his back, he slowly made his way out of the valley. Suddenly, one of the hyenas leaped to attack Carlos.

"Ah!" Carlos cried as he cowered down and covered his head. Thankfully, Perry the platypus landed in front of Carlos, stopping the hyenas in their path. Perry made the "come here" gesture with his fingers and the hyenas attacked him instead. Leaping into the air, Perry landed a few karate kicks to his enemies and smacked one coming from behind with his beaver-like tail. "You are seriously the most awesome platypus ever," Carlos said, rising to his feet.

"Grrrr," Perry chattered.

Timon and Pumba ran toward Phineas and Ferb. "Phineas," Timon said, "how much longer do you think we can keep this up?"

"I'm not sure," Phineas said. "Why?"

"Baljeet's nowhere near the end of the canyon and these hyenas are on the verge of having us for lunch!"

Just then, Shenzi leaped forward and tackled Phineas to the ground.

"The jig is up, kid!" Shenzi uttered. "Where is that mirror shard?!"

"I don't have it," Phineas told her smugly.

Ed began to giggle and leap up and down.

"What is it, Ed?" Banzai asked him.

Ed pointed to Baljeet who was still not yet to the entrance of the canyon.

"Oh dear, I have been spotted!" Baljeet screamed.

"He's got the mirror shard!" Banzai cried.

"Get him!" Shenzi declared.

The hyenas broke off their attack on the other kids and ran toward Baljeet.

"Run, Baljeet!" Phineas called.

Buford cupped his hands around his mouth. "Pump those little nerdy legs, bro!"

The hyenas were rapidly closing in on Baljeet as he rushed for the way out of the canyon. Baljeet was unsure if he would have enough time to make his way out. His shoe hit a small rock and Baljeet tumbled to the ground, clutching the mirror shard to his chest. Shenzi was just a few paces away, gnashing her sharp teeth with anticipation.

"This is the end, Baljeet!" Baljeet told himself.

Suddenly a loud roar sounded as a lion leaped down into the canyon and landed on the ground in front of Shenzi. Shenzi was quickly shoved to the side by his powerful paw. The other hyenas paused the assault as the lion let out another intimidating roar.

"It's Simba!" Pumba exclaimed. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!"

"How did he know we were here?" Carlos asked.

"Who cares, I'm glad he did," Jay answered.

"Out of the way, Simba," Banzai said. "We're on a mission here–"

"I'll handle this, Banzai," Shenzi told him. She turned to Simba. "This is none of your business. You don't want to upset our boss by sending us back empty-handed."

"Oh don't I?" Simba asked in return.

"Besides, you're outnumbered," Banzai noticed.

"Oh really?" Simba let out another mighty roar and the lionesses leaped into the canyon to fight the hyenas. The other lions roared and charged toward the hyenas.

"On second thought," Shenzi said, "retreat! Retreat!"

The hyenas quickly ran around the lions and left the canyon as quickly as they had entered it. Phineas and the others cheered as they hurried to reunite with Baljeet.

"Are you OK, Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

"Oh yes, I am fine. Here is the mirror shard."

Phineas took the mirror shard from him. "Yes! That's three down!"

"Well, four if the girls succeeded in find their mirror shard," Ferb pointed out.

"Is anyone hurt?" a lioness asked them as she approached.

"We're fine," Jay said. "Thank you."

"Say, you look familiar," Buford noticed.

"I'm Nala," the lioness replied.

"And I'm Kovu," announced another lion.

"Where's Kiara?" Jay asked.

"She's back at Pride Rock attending to the cubs."

"Oh!" Carlos' eyes twinkled. "You two have cubs!? Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"How did you guys know where to find us?" Timon asked.

"Rafiki told us you were looking for a mirror piece in the Elephant Graveyard," Simba explained. "He figured you might run into trouble, and right he was."

"If it weren't for you, man," Carlos said, "we'd be goners. So...thanks."

"No problem," Simba said with a smile. "So who are you and where did the mirror shard come from?"

Phineas quickly introduced the group to the pride and told them about Maleficent's plot to steal all the pieces of the Magic Mirror for some unknown reason and why they needed to get them back.

"My," Simba said, "that does sound bad."

"Just out of curiosity," Phineas began, "where is the Lion Guard. Shouldn't they be here to fight off hyenas and such."

"Kion and the others are helping another nearby kingdom with some problems they are faced with," Simba said. "In the meantime, we must defend the Pridelands ourselves."

"I see."

Simba turned to Jay and Carlos. "You said you're from Auradon, right?"

"Yeah," Jay told him. "Have you been there?"

"Only once, and it was a long time ago. I have not returned since King Ben was crowned. When you see him, please tell him 'hello' for me."

"We will."

"Well, thank you so much for everything," Phineas said, "but we've got to get this mirror shard back before Maleficent sends reinforcements or something."

"I understand. It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

"Same here, your majesty," Baljeet said.

As they all left the canyon, Phineas brought out the remote that opened the portal. They said goodbye to the lions, Timon and Pumba and once the portal was open, they stepped through.

* * *

"Look who's late to the party," Mal said as the boys stepped through the portal in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

"Don't give yourselves airs," Carlos told her. "It's not like you gals had to battle dozens of hyenas."

"No," Isabella said, "we had pirates instead."

"Pirates?" Phineas asked. "As in Captain Hook?"

"Yeah," Candace said. "Turns out he's got a daughter too."

"Welcome back, boys," Major Monogram greeted. "Did you bring the mirror shard?"

"Absolutely, Major Monogram," Phineas said. He gave it to Carl, who put it next to the two others found earlier.

"Sweet," Carl commented, "only two more shards to go."

"Doesn't Maleficent have one though?" Jay asked.

"Yes, yes she does," Monogram said. "We'll have to worry about getting that one back later. Right now, the most important thing is that we find the other pieces before Maleficent gets them."

"So where to next?" Baljeet asked.

"According to my mirror," Evie told them, "the other two missing pieces are located...it looks like one is in a desert of some kind, and the other is somewhere tropical. I can't make it out."

"No worries," Carl said. "I just finished installing a scanner into the Dimensionator." He pulled a barcode scanner-like device from the side of the machine. "All I need to do is scan your mirror and it will tell us exactly where the other two pieces are." Carl scanned the mirror and the screen of the Dimensionator showed the names of two locations: **Unidentified North American Plain** and **Sahara Square**. "I'm not familiar with any of those two places."

"Wait, I am!" Stacy said. "Look, Sahara Square is from the movie Zootopia."

"Do you have a place called Zootopia in your dimension, Mal?" Monogram asked.

Mal shook her head. "Afraid not."

"So that must mean there is another dimension in which Zootopia is not a movie, but a real place," Baljeet figured out. "Wow, that is blowing even my mind."

"These dimensions are even more diverse than we thought," Carl said. "What about the other place? 'The Unidentified North American plain'?"

Ferb shrugged. "Not ringing a bell."

"Guess there's only one way to find out!" Phineas said.

"I'll set the dimensionator to take the boys to the unidentified location first," Carl explained, "then we'll set this thing for Zootopia."

Isabella squealed. "I'm so excited! I've always wanted to go to Zootopia!"

* * *

 **A/N: So now we know where they're headed next! Can you believe it? Zootopia and the Nesting Grounds! Ever since I saw Zootopia for the first time, I knew I wanted to include it in my fanfiction. Now I have the chance! What other dangers/difficulties do you think they will experience as they try to locate the other two pieces of the mirror? You'll have to wait patiently to find out! In the meantime, please be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already and leave a comment in the review section below. As always, carpe diem!**


	15. Gazelle Goes Missing

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 14: Gazelle Goes Missing**

 **A/N: Wait what? Gazelle? Greatest singer of our lifetime? Angel with horns? Goes MISSING!? Read on to see if Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde can figure out why she went missing and if it has anything to do with the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror shard that landed in Zootopia. Also expect the beginning of a crazy adventure wherever Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Perry, Carlos and Jay end up!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

Officer Nick Wilde, a red fox, and officer Judy Hopps, a European hare, walked into Zootennial Stadium. Judy was immediately astounded by her surroundings – Zootennial Stadium, located in Sahara Square, was utterly huge, with seating for 85,000 and known to host some of the most fur-raising shows in the world.

"Oh my gosh!" Judy exclaimed. "Just look at the size of this place!"

"You're acting like you've never been here before," Nick said.

"I haven't. The only stadium I've ever been to in Zootopia was Savanna Central."

Even in her amazement, Judy knew she was here to do more than sight see. She and Nick had a mystery to solve. Tomorrow night, famous Zootopian pop star Gazelle was scheduled to perform in this very stadium, with extra emphasis on _was_. For some unknown reason, Gazelle had disappeared some point after arriving at the stadium; her manager, an American bison named Mr. Billings, suspected she had been kidnapped and quickly called the police. As Judy and Nick approached the stage, they saw several other cops checking it for evidence as Chief Bogo, a 2,000 lbs Cape Buffalo, exchanged some words with Mr. Billings.

"Chief Bogo?" Judy asked. "Anything clues?"

"I'm afraid not, Hopps," Chief Bogo replied. "We had Officer Trumpet, Officer Pennington and Officer McHorn sniffing out for clues backstage and Officer Fangmeyer and Officer Jackson patrolling the premises. Only thing we've retrieved is that tuft of fur we found earlier."

"Where is the fur tuft now?" Nick asked.

"Harriet's doing an analysis on it as we speak."

Judy groaned. Harriet, Zootopia's Police Department's forensic analyst, was a sloth, she knew the analysis would take a while...a long while. "Isn't there anything else we can do in the meantime?"

"'Fraid not," Chief Bogo told them.

Glancing at the stage, Nick noticed that Officer Benjamen Clawhauser, a plump and lovable cheetah, was lightly patting the stage with his paw. Nick winced. "What's Clawhauser doing here? Isn't he supposed to be at the front desk?"

Chief Bogo sighed. "He wanted to touch the stage Gazelle's gonna be hopefully singing on soon."

"Her hoof touched this very stage!" Clawhauser exclaimed. He squealed with excitement. "Hey, Judy! Can you believe the size of this stadium?!"

"Yeah, it's pretty big," Judy replied. "Do a lot of famous mammals perform here?"

"Oh yeah they do! Justin Beaver, Selena Goatmez..." Clawhauser sighed, "...and Gazelle. We've got to find her! Otherwise we'll never be able to hear any of her songs again, like _Try Everything_ , or _Let it Goat_ , _Part of Your Wool_ , or _Can you Feel the Fur Tonight_ , or _Ara-Bunny Nights_ or–"

"We get it Clawhauser!" Chief Bogo snapped. Turning to Nick and Judy, he said, "Well, I think we've got more mammals than we need here at the moment. Why don't the two of you take a break and come back in a couple of hours. Maybe we'll know something by then."

"Will do, sir," Judy acknowledged.

As they walked away, Nick said, "Told ya we'd get to see my friend race after all."

"Race? Is your friend really racing? Could have fooled me."

* * *

Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Mal and Evie stepped out of the portal and into a park in the middle of a large, bustling city with skyscrapers that towered into the sky. They instantly saw that the city was dominated, not by humans, but by mammals of all shapes and sizes. Hoofed mammals, bears, big cats, canines, hippos, rhinos, rodents, weasels and countless others all going about their daily business.

"I can't believe we're here!" Isabella squealed. "We're actually in Zootopia!"

"Welcome to Zootopia," Candace said dryly, "where anyone can be anything."

"I am _loving_ that neon-light sign," said Evie, taking notice of a large sign with ungulate pop star Gazelle displayed on it.

"OK, we need to stay focused everyone," Mal cautioned, taking a few steps in no particular direction. "We need to make sure we don't–"

"Hey!" cried a mouse from underneath Mal's soon-to-be-planted food. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry! Like I was saying, we need to find that mirror shard as quick as we can and get it back to Carl and Major Monogram. We don't know who else might try to steal it."

"Where on earth do we start searching?" Evie asked. "My mirror's only giving me an approximate location. It could be anywhere within...that's strange."

"What's wrong?" Stacy inquired.

"My mirror says that the mirror shard is moving north. See?" In Evie's mirror, they could see the mirror shard (represented by

"Do you think someone's found it already?" Isabella guessed.

"Possibly. We need to find out where that mirror shard is heading. If only we had someone who was familiar with the city."

"Maybe someone over _there_ can help us." Isabella pointed to the other end of the park where a lots of mammals had congregated around a quarter-mile running track. "Unless you've got a better idea."

"Nope."

Candace shrugged her shoulders. "Let's do it."

The five girls walked over to where the other animals were. Mal, who was in front of the others, came to a sudden stop when she saw who would be track racing.

"Why'd we stop?" Stacy asked.

"You're not going to believe who's doing the race. Look."

"Wait a minute," Candace paused. "they're all...SLOTHS!"

True to Candace's words, sloths were indeed prepping for a track race...in slow motion. Some sloths were doing some pre-race excersises, one was slowly tying his running (slow-walking?) shoes, and one was getting a drink of water in between his conversation with a fox and a rabbit.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Isabella exclaimed. "I think that's Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde from the movie! Though, I guess it's not a movie in _this_ dimension."

"I think you're right," Evie said. "Let's go talk to them."

"Excuse me!" Mal called as they approached the threesome of mammals.

Nick and Judy turned to face the girls. "Hello, ladies..." Nick replied. "Um, I'm sorry, I don't think I'm familiar with your species."

"We're human beings actually," Evie told them. "I'm Evie. These are my friends Mal, Candace, Stacy and Isabella."

"Well I'm Nick Wilde, and these are my friends Judy Hopps and Flash Slothmore."

"Hi," Judy said.

After lowering his bottle of water, Flash replied, "Hello...friends..."

Mal continued, "We were wondering if–"

"...Nice to...see you..."

"Yes, you too. Now as I was say–"

"...too."

Mal paused to see if the sloth was finished before continuing. "As I was saying, we need–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Candace interrupted. "These sloths aren't racing are they?"

"Yes...We...are in...today's...race," Flash answered.

"If you can call it a race," Judy muttered.

"Don't be fooled by the fact that he's a sloth," Nick cautioned, "not only is he the fastest guy where he works, but we also used to be partner's when I was on the track team back in the day."

"Right..." Candace said.

"Anyway, we need your help," Evie told them. "Have you seen any shiny objects fall from the sky today?"

Judy and Nick exchanged glances. "Not that we're aware of," Nick replied. "What kind of shiny object? Meteor? Comet?"

"It's a piece of my mom's mirror. When Mal's mom, Maleficent tried to steal it, the mirror was shattered and one of the pieces landed in Sahara Square. Now it's moving north, see?" She showed Nick, Flash and Judy her own mirror.

"Hey what kind of mirror is this?" Judy asked.

"It's a magic mirror," Evie replied. "It's actually a piece of the Evil Queen's – my mom's – magic mirror."

Nick looked thoughtful. "Evil Queen? Oh, you mean like from the movie, _Snowshoe Hare White_?"

"Oh I love that movie!" Judy exclaimed.

Candace frowned. "Uh...sure."

"So wait, your mother's the Evil Queen from the movie?" Judy inquired.

"Well, where I'm from," Evie explained, "it's reality, not a movie. My mother and Maleficent are trying to use the mirror's power for some reason and we need to make sure all the shards are out of their grasp. Are you able to tell what direction our mirror shard is being taken."

Nick took another close look at Evie's mirror. "Looks like it's going north."

"It's...heading to...Tundra...Town..." Flash said.

"Great," Candace said, "now where is–"

"...most..."

"Likely?" Candace asked irritatedly.

"...probably...if...I'm...correct."

Before anyone else could reply, an announcer grabbed a megaphone and exclaimed, "Would all racers please make their way to the starting line?"

"I've got...to go," Flash said.

"Alrighty," Nick encouraged, "Take 'em down, Flash, Flash, hundred yard dash."

"Will...do..."

Flash got up from his chair and began walking to the starting line.

"How do we get to Tundra Town from here?" Stacy asked.

Judy replied, "Well, you're gonna want to go–" Just then, her phone began ringing. She took it out of her pocket to see who was calling. "It's Chief Bogo. Hello?" She put the phone on speaker so Nick could hear as well.

"Hopps, Harriet's finished that analysis. She confirmed that the tuft of fur we found came from a polar bear. Also, Mr. Billings just remembered that he saw a strange limousine parked outside the building before Gazelle disappeared. The license plate read...29THD03."

Nick and Judy exchanged glances.

"We might have a lead, Chief Bogo," Judy said, "I think we need to go to Tundra Town to find out what's happening."

"OK, Hopps. Stay in touch."

"Will do." Judy and Nick turned back to the others. Judy said, "Apparently our culprit might be heading to Tundra Town too."

"Your culprit?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, the pop star Gazelle has been kidnapped," Nick explained. "I think we might have reason to believe your culprit and our culprit might be heading to the same place."

"Where?"

"This whole thing might have something to do with Mr. Big, a crime boss in Tundra Town."

"This would be a bit extreme, even for him," Judy said.

"We'll only know the truth if we find out," said Mal. "Can you take us to Tundra Town with you?"

"Sure."

"But we'll miss the race!" Nick exclaimed.

The starting gunshot fired and the race begun. The sloths slowly lifted one foot in front of the other...and it was another five seconds before the first foot made contact with the ground.

"On second thought," Nick said, "we might be able to solve this case and be back before they finish the race."

"Or finish half the race," Judy muttered.

* * *

Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Baljeet, Buford, Carlos and Jay stepped out of the portal and into a strange landscape dominated by rolling grass-covered hills, forests, and enormous mountains in the background. Unfortunately, nobody knew exactly where _here_ was.

"First thing's first," Phineas said, "we've got to find that mirror shard and get it back to Major Monogram and Carl."

Perry growled.

"Where do we even start?" Carlos asked. "In the Pridelands, at least we got some tips from Timon and Pumbaa. Here..."

"We're on our own," Jay finished.

"They have a point, Phineas," Baljeet said. "This will be like finding a needle in a haystack. I do not think there are any people around."

"Maybe we can find some animals," Phineas suggested, "and Perry can talk to them for us."

"That's a stupid plan," Buford muttered.

"And you have a better one?"

Buford groaned. "Man, always gotta try and use everyone else's ideas instead of coming up with your own. That's just lazy."

"Where do we start searching?" Baljeet asked.

"I think we should split up," Jay suggested. "Maybe we can get into groups of two or three and–"

"Woof, woof, woof!" came a sound from nearby.

"Where did that come from?" Buford asked. "It sounded kind of like a dog."

"That was no dog," Carlos told him.

"How would you know?"

"Uh...I'm son of Cruella De Ville, remember?"

Just then, a small critter jumped from out of the shrubs nearby and ran toward them. It wasn't a dog however – it was a human boy! The boy was lean and slender, with fair skin, messy dark brown hair and wore a leafy green loincloth.

"Yikes!" Carlos shrieked.

"I thought you liked dogs," Jay told him.

"That's no dog!"

The boy moved about all fours, like the ultra-version of a toddler. He barked aggressively at Phineas and the others, like a dog would be expected to do.

"Spot!" came another voice from nearby. "Wait up, Spot!"

A moment later, a green animal about the size of a horse with a long neck, four legs and a long tail came running from the same direction Spot came from. Phineas and the others gasped – they were looking at a–"

"That's a...that's a...dinosaur!" Carlos exclaimed.

"An _Apatosaurus_ by the looks of it," Baljeet added.

"You see another dinosaur?" the green dinosaur asked. "Where?"

"Actually he was talking about you," Phineas said.

"Oh," the green dinosaur said with relief. "Say, I don't think I've ever seen critters that can talk before."

"Well, I don't mean to brag," Jay started, "but I've been told I have a talent for sweet-talking."

"I've never seen a _dinosaur_ that can talk before," Carlos returned.

"Or a dinosaur, _period_!"

"I'm Phineas. This is my brother, Ferb, our friends Carlos, Jay, Buford and Baljeet and our pet, Perry the platypus."

"I'm Arlo," the dinosaur introduced. "And this is my new friend, Spot."

"Can you tell us where we are?" Jay asked. "We got a little turned around."

"I wish I could," Arlo said. "We're lost too. Do you happen to know the way to Clawtooth Mountain? It's the one with the three points. We were heading towards it, but...I have no idea where it is now."

"Not a clue, buddy," Carlos told him. "We just got here."

"Where are you guys from?"

"Perry, my brother, Baljeet, Buford and I are from Danville, which is far away from here," Phineas explained, "and Carlos and Jay are from Aurodon, which is also far away from here."

"Very far away," Ferb added.

Spot was standing by Buford's feet, allowing Buford to scratch under his neck. "I think he likes me!"

"You do realize you are petting a human child, right?" Baljeet asked.

"I don't know whether to be happy or disturbed."

"How did you end up all the way out here and by yourself, Arlo?" Jay asked.

"It's a long story," Arlo said. "I live on my family's farm, near Clawtooth Mountain, with my mama, my sister Libby and my brother, Buck. My pa died not too long ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Arlo," said Carlos.

Perry tugged on Phineas' sleeve.

"What is it, Perry?" Phineas asked. Perry pointed to a nearby cluster of bushes and raised his eyebrows. "Oh! Yeah you'd better go do that. We'll wait here." As Perry went into the bushes nearby, Phineas turned to Arlo and said, "Have you seen anything shiny fall out of the sky?"

"Like a shooting star?" Arlo inquired.

"Kind of," Baljeet said. "We are looking for a mirror shard—I mean, a shiny object that you can use to see your reflection in."

"Oh! Spot and I saw something like that earlier. It landed in the west, not too far from here."

"Great!" Jay told him. "We really need to find it as soon as possible."

"Spot and I can probably find the shiny object for–" Arlo paused as a series of shadows fell upon the ground. "Run!" He and Spot quickly ran for the cover of the forest.

"Where they runnin' off to?" Buford asked.

"Hey, you down there!" came a voice from above.

In the sky, the group saw four flying reptiles – pterosaurs. Upon seeing Phineas and the others, they made a U-turn and quickly made their descent. Though they all had dark gray skin and white underbellies, each member of the group was distinguished by their head crests. The one on the right, a _Caulkicephalus_ , had a crest curved inward; the one on the left, a _Ludodactylus_ , had a crest curving upward and a pink neck; the one in the middle was a _Nyctosaurus_ , and he had crest that was shaped somewhat like an "L".

"You guys don't look exactly like the usual cast of characters we see out here," the _Nyctosaurus_ said.

"Oh we're not from here," Phineas told the pterosaurs. "I'm Phineas, this is my brother Ferb, and our friends Baljeet, Buford, Jay and Carlos."

The _Nyctosaurus_ sighed. "Say Downpour ( _Caulkicephalus_ ), Coldfront ( _Ludodactylus_ ), remember when we had names like that?" The three pterosaurs chuckled. "We used to have names like yours kids, but that was before we started following the Storm."

"The Storm?" Carlos asked.

"The Storm provides!" Downpour exclaimed.

"Yes, the Storm provides. We follow the Storm as it moves through these lands wherever it pleases, and it provides. You know I was once a normal flier, until one day the storm swept me up and I had a relevation!"

"Don't you mean revelation?" Baljeet said.

"No! A relevation! From that moment on, I was a new flier and I wasn't scared of anything anymore! That's when the Storm gave me my new name: Thunderclap."

"Hey, maybe these kids can help us find the missing mirror shards!" Coldfront mentioned.

"Wait," Buford said, "you mean to tell me you're looking for the Evil Queen's mirror shards too?"

"Yes! We are!" Thunderclap answered. "The uh, person sent us out here...what was the name?"

"Major Monogram?" Phineas asked.

"Sure! Major Monogram! That works. Any sign of the mirror shards so far? M—Major Hologram–"

"Monogram."

"Right, Monogram sent us out here to help you guys look for 'em. Seen any sign of them yet?"

"Sure," Jay said. "Our new friends just saw it fall somewhere west of here."

"Great! We could really use your help, friends! Sooner monorail gets those shards back, the better! Wouldn't want them to fall into Maleficent's hands or something."

"Right," Phineas agreed. "Let's get to it–"

"Hey, Thunderclap," Downpour started. She sniffed the air. "You smell that?"

Thunderclap took several deep sniffs through his nostrils and grinned. "Yes...I smell a critter!"

"That's good, cause I'm starving!" Coldfront stated.

"When we find it, I get first dibs."

Carlos whispered to Jay, "What kind of critter do you think they're smelling?"

Just then, Perry the platypus came from out of the bushes. Thunderclap's eyes lit up. "As usual...the Storm provides!"

"Run, Perry!" Phineas yelled.

* * *

 **A/N: This story just took a very interesting turn, didn't it? Will Perry's skills as a secret agent come into play in an alternate universe where dinosaurs (and pterosaurs) never went extinct? What does Mr. Big have to do with the disappearance of Gazelle? I guess we'll have to find out...which means I'd better get working on the next chapter! Carpe Diem!**


	16. The Storm Provides (Maybe?)

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 15: The Storm Provides...Maybe?**

 **A/N: Does the Storm Thunderclap and the gang follow provide them with yet another meal? Who kidnapped Gazelle? Find out in this chapter! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

Thunderclap and the other pterosaurs leaped into the sky and made a beeline toward Agent P. The platypus ducked into a clump of tall grass as the pterosaur gang swooped in, narrowly missing him.

"Where did he go?" Coldfront asked.

"There he is!" Downpour exclaimed when she saw Perry running out of the grass.

Thunderclap growled, "Get that critter!"

The pterosaurs swooped down, but this time, Perry was ready. He grabbed his fedora from off his head, leaped into the air and threw the fedora right at the pterosaurs. Thunderclap and Downpour dodged the incoming fedora, but Coldfront was promptly smacked aside the head with the spinning fedora and plummeted to the ground. Like a boomerang, the fedora circled around and landed back in Perry's hand. Thunderclap and Downpour were flying in place high above the action.

"So," Thunderclap said, "you wanna play tricky, huh? Downpour! You get him from the front, and I'll circle around back!"

"You got it, Thunderclap!"

Downpour and Thunderclap followed the plan. As Downpour dove at Perry from above, the platypus jumped into the air and smacked the flying creature in the face with his tail. Downpour was sent rolling in the opposite direction. Thunderclap swooped in from behind and grabbed Perry by the scruff of his neck using his beak, taking him high into the sky.

"Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. "We've got to save him!"

"What can we do?" Buford said. "We ain't got no wings."

"Maybe," Jay started, "this would help!" He picked up a rock and threw it at Thunderclap. The pterosaur was bonked in the head and released Perry.

"Oh no, you don't!" Thunderclap exclaimed as he snatched Perry out of midair by the tail with his clawed feet. "Not so fast, critter!" Perry reached under his fedora and retrieved a feather. He promptly ticked the pterosaur with the feather, and Thunderclap laughed hysterically. "Don't think you're...hahaha...getting away...hahaha...that easily...hahaha!"

But Thunderclap was distracted by the tickling, and he was unable to see the series of rocks coming at him from down below. The first rock hit his crest, several others hit his wings and another hit him in the tail. The creature released his grip on Perry and the platypus fell free. He reached back, opened his parachute and floated gently to the ground; Thunderclap hit the ground with a hard thud.

"That was incredible!" Carlos exclaimed after Perry landed. "I need to teach Dude how to do that!"

"Meh," Buford said, "I give the landing a 8 out'a 10."

"Well," Phineas stated, "Perry is one of a million."

"You know," Baljeet said, "I do not think those pterosaurs are working for Major Monogram."

"That's true," Carlos agreed. "And they know about the mirror...hm, you think they're working for the villains?"

"Wouldn't doubt it," Phineas said. "We need to get moving."

"Are they gone?" Arlo asked, as he and Spot came from out of hiding.

"For now," Jay told him. "We need to hurry and get far enough away before–"

"Don't think you'll get that mirror shard so easily!" Thunderclap cried from a short distance away. "We'll get you, and you're little...platypus too..." Then he fell backward, exhausted from the action he took part in.

"Let's get out of here before the three of them wake up," Phineas suggested.

* * *

The wind howled as a simulated winter storm settled over Tundra Town. Mal crossed her arms and shivered.

"I-i-is this place always this c-c-cold?" Mal asked.

"It's really not too bad," Judy told her. "You get used to it."

"Especially if you're covered in fur," Candace muttered. "How far away are we from Mr. Big's place?"

"He's right...there," Nick said. He pointed to a gateway at the end of the road. A polar bear was standing next to the gate.

"You know, that bear doesn't look too friendly," Evie mentioned, "maybe we should find another way in."

"Nah, don't worry about him. Sure he looks big and scary, but Raymond's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. Stay here."

Nick and Judy approached the large bear. Mal, Evie, Candace, Stacy and Isabella couldn't hear the conversation through the wind, but it appeared to be going smoothly.

"W-w-why couldn't that mirror piece be s-s-somewhere nice and w-w-warm?" Stacy asked. "Like island Moana lives on or something?"

"That would be too easy," Isabella said.

Judy walked back to the others.

"Well?" Mal asked.

Judy grinned. "We're in, let's go."

Candace brightened up. "Great! Out of the cold!"

* * *

"And now we might as well be in a freezer," Candace groaned, watching her float into the air as she spoke.

Despite being indoors, Mr. Big's house was still cold on the inside; there were even ice cycles handing from some pieces of furniture, and mounds of ice or snow in some corners. At the moment, Raymond the polar bear was leading them to where they could talk to Mr. Big.

"Come on, Candace," Isabella said, "we've been in colder places. Remember when we found Klimpaloon in the Himalayas."

"Yeah, but I had a jacket then," Candace told her. "Right now I'm in my _summer_ clothes!"

"Who's Klimperloon?" Mal asked.

"Klimperloon is the old-timey bathing suit who lives in the Himalayas," Isabella explained. "We rescued him from a guy named Mittington Random when he tried to use Klimpaloon to design old-timey bathing suit so that people would start buying them again."

"You mean to tell me you saw an anthropomorphic bathing suite that lives in the Himalayas?" Evie asked. "How does that even–"

"Don't ask," Candace said.

Raymond opened a door and led the group into a cold, but otherwise cozy room. Mr. Big, a tiny Arctic shrew with big glossy eyebrows, greased hair and wearing a suit with a red flower in his shirt pocket, was seated in his chair on his desk. His carrier, a huge polar bear named Koslov, was seated behind the desk as usual.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Big said in a soft-voiced Italian accent as the girls and Nick approached the desk. "What a surprise to see you two, Judy and Nick."

"Hello, Mr. Big," said Judy. "How are Fru Fru and the little Judy doing?"

"Oh they're fine. Fru Fru and her husband are taking the kid to his first carnival over the weekend."

"Oh fun!"

"What can I do for you all?"

"Well, these are our new friends Mal, Evie, Candace, Stacy and Isabella, and we all need your help."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Nick said, "I'm sure you're familiar with pop star Gazelle. Well, she went missing today and we think she was kidnapped by a polar bear that was driving a car with a license plate number of 29THD03."

"And a piece of my mother's mirror was taken to Tundra Town," Evie said.

"Rats!" Mr. Big exclaimed. "I thought those polar bears were up to something."

"What polar bears?" Judy asked

"Pizzly and Grolar. They're a pair of polar bear brothers that caused me trouble ever since I hired them a couple of weeks ago. I had to fire 'em a few days ago, and that's when my limousine went missing. Guess we know what those trouble-makers are up to now."

"G-g-great!" Candace said through her chattering teeth. "How do we find them?"

"My boys say they like to hang out on Glacier Street a lot. Maybe you can check there."

"Awesome," said Judy. "Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome. When you find them, bring them to me. I've got the perfect punishment for those two, troublesome bovid nappers."

"What are you gonna do?" Isabella asked.

"There's only one thing to do: ice 'em!"

* * *

 **A/N: Things are getting really interesting, huh? Why do you think Grolar and Pizzly stole Mr. Big's car and ungulate-napped Gazelle? Also, what's an ungulate? In the words of Tamatao: "Look it up!" Until next week, be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already and remember...** _ **There's so many ways to be wicked!**_


	17. VK's vs the Polar Bear Brothers

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 16: VK's vs the Polar Bear Brothers**

 **A/N: Looks like Nick, Mal, Evie and the other girls will be getting up close and personal with two of the largest carnivorous land mammals on the planet! How will that turn out? Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

"Are you sure you have her secured?" Maleficent asked through the phone from the parlor of her castle. "Alright, get back here as soon as possible. Yes, we have the money. See you in a bit."

"They got her?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes. They're bringing her back as we speak. Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work, Bellwether?"

"Oh yes, it will," said a sheep with fluffy white wool and wearing red glasses and a dress with a blue coat came into view. This was Dawn Bellwether, ex-mayor of Zootopia. "Once we capture Gazelle, we'll have the upper hand in getting hold of those mirror shards."

"Who knew a cute little sheep could be so evil," Doofenshmirtz said.

" _Don't_ call me cute!" Bellwether snapped. She sighed and added, "This time, that little bunny rabbit cop isn't gonna get in my why!"

"I can't believe how easy it was to break you out of Zootopia Prison," Evil Queen acknowledged.

"What did I tell ya? Once Gazelle went missing, virtually every police officer at the ZPD would be over there doing an investigation. I bet they won't even notice I'm gone for a couple more hours."

Suddenly, Ursula entered the room, moving about on her purple tentacles. "Well Maleficent, this had better be good. I had to leave my daughter Uma in charge of the Fish and Chips shop and I'm missing my soap opera."

" _You_ watch soap operas?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes." Ursula grabbed Doofenshmirtz's neck in one of her tentacles and pulled him towards her. "You've got a problem with that?"

"N-n-no, no, of course not. I was just gonna say that soap operas aren't my thing, that's all."

"What's a pharmacist doing here anyway? You don't look like a villain."

"That's Dr. Doofenshmirtz," Maleficent said. "And he's an evil scientist actually."

"Hm..." Urusla released the evil scientist and he fell on the floor. "So what am I doing here exactly?"

"We are taking over the world, Ursula!" Maleficent exclaimed.

"And there you go again. You've tried this before."

"This time it's different," Evil Queen told her. Evil Queen and Maleficent explained the plan to Ursula.

Ursula raised an eyebrow. "That actually might work...hm, this could be more interesting than watching the rest of that television show. I'm in."

"Wonderful," Maleficent said.

At that moment, Gaston and LeFou entered the room. Gaston was unusually well-dressed for the occasion.

"I'm telling ya, there's no way Belle's gonna resist you when you're wearing that, Gaston!" LeFou exclaimed.

"I know, I know!" Gaston replied.

"You're not seriously thinking about going after Belle now are you?" Maleficent groaned. "Our attention needs to go getting those remaining mirror shards!"

"I like being prepared," Gaston said. He glanced in a nearby mirror to see if he had any food stuck in his teeth. "And no one prepares like Gaston!"

"Darn right!" LeFou added.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Imbeciles," she sighed.

* * *

"Glacier Street," Judy said, "we're here."

As Candace, Stacy, Mal, Evie, Judy, Isabella, and Nick Wilde rounded the corner, they found Glacier Street to be a cold, dark, desolate street, even in the daytime. Needless to say, there was no sign of Pizzly and Grolar yet.

"How on earth are we going to find a pair of white bears in the middle of this snowy street?" Candace asked. "We don't even know where to begin–"

"Shh!" Nick hushed.

"Hey, I will not be shushed by–"

"Shh...listen..."

There was silence for a moment...then the group heard, "Unhand, you unrighteous ursines."

"Nice try, ungulate," came a reply. "You're not getting away that easy!"

"I think we found them," Isabella said.

"You're right," Mal agreed. "Come on. Let's go show those polar bears what we're made of!"

Mal led the others across the street and toward the voices. They reached an alleyway where two large polar bears were tying up a gazelle, preparing to put her in the trunk of a limousine.

"Hey!" Judy exclaimed. "Stop in the name of the law!"

"Look at that, Grolar," Pizzly said, "the cavalry arrives."

"Beat it, kids," said Grolar, "we ain't got time for fun and games."

"Oh I think we're more than just ordinary kids," Mal told them.

"Watcha doin' with Gazelle?" Isabella fired.

"That ain't your business," Grolar told them. "Like we said before, beat it!"

"I wouldn't say that," Nick said. "There's seven of us and two of you, I don't think the odds are in your favor."

"We'll see about that!"

Grolar threw Gazelle in the trunk and Pizzly kicked a pile of snow in Mal and the others direction. As they tried to see through the haze, Pizzly got in the car and the polar bears drove out of the alley and onto the main road.

"Come on!" Stacy said. "They're getting away!"

"But we're never going to catch up to them now," Evie pointed out.

Mal grinned. "Maybe not. There's a van across the street. Come on!"

The girls and Nick hurried out of the alleyway, through the snow, across the main street and hopped into a large ice cream truck.

"Who in their right mind eats ice cream in Tundra Town?" Evie asked.

"Never mind that," Mal said, "who can drive?"

"Nick and I can't reach the peddles," Judy admitted.

"Let me get in the driver's seat," Candace ordered. She turned the ignition. "Lack of complete driver's experience, don't fail me now!"

She pressed the gas pedal and the van sped off. Behind them, a caribou was exiting an ice cream shop with a box of ice cream.

"Hey! Get back here with my truck!" the caribou yelled.

Nick leaned out the window and revealed his badge. "We'll bring it back!" he replied.

"OK, so we've got a ride," Stacy summed up, "now how do we get the mirror shard and Gazelle back?"

"I've got an idea," Judy suggested, "you keep driving while Mal and Evie hop onto the limousine and free Gazelle. Nick and Isabella can try popping the tires to slow the car down."

"Then what about the mirror shard?" Evie asked.

"Leave that to me! What do you guys think? Are you in?"

"I'm not sure this idea's gonna work," Mal admitted, "but I don't have a better one. Let's do it!"

The girls and Nick clambered through the window onto the roof of the ice cream truck. Candace pressed the gas pedal and sped up, bringing them closer to the limousine.

"Are we really going to jump off the roof of a moving vehicle onto the roof of another moving vehicle?" Evie asked. "This is sounding crazier than I first thought."

"We don't have a choice!" Isabella said. Then she jumped. "Geronimo!"

The others jumped after her, landing on top of the limousine. From inside, the polar bear brothers must have realized this and Grolar opened his door and struggled to join them on top of the car.

"Let Gazelle go," Isabella warned, "or you'll have to face all of us!"

"Ha!" Grolar mocked. "Not a–"

Mal kicked Grolar in the stomach, almost causing him to fall off the car, but he retained his balance. Then Evie grabbed a bottle of hairspray and tossed it to Mal. Mal grabbed the bottle and sprayed it in the bear's face.

"Oh you're not getting us _that_ easily!" Grolar swung his fist at Mal, but Mal successfully dodged and Evie kicked the bear in the shin.

Meanwhile, Isabella tied a rope to a plunger she attached to the side of the car and dropped down until she could reach the tires. She grabbed a sharp nail from her pocket and started jabbing it into the thick rubber. Nick did the same on the opposite side. Judy slipped into the open window of the back seat of the limousine and started rummaging through a pile of bags she found inside.

"Hey!" Pizzly yelled. "Get out of there!" He swerved, almost sending Judy flying out the window. She clung on for dear life, as did the others who were on the roof.

"One tire done over here," Nick said.

"Same on this side," Isabella confirmed.

Grolar rubbed his eyes and spotted Evie behind him. He swung around to get her, but she promptly punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Grolar yelled. "That smarts!"

"It should!" Evie snapped. "And while you're at it, give me back my mother's mirror shard! I know you have it!"

"Not a—ow! Quit kicking my—ow!—shin! Hey! Where'd the purple-haired girl go?" He looked toward the rear of the car and saw Mal had opened the trunk and was getting Gazelle out of there. "No you don't—whoa!" With the final tires popped, the car slid uncontrollably on the slick street. Grolar tried to retain balance, but his size made this impossible and he fell off the car and landed on the cold, hard ground nearby.

"Woohoo!" Isabella cried.

Stacy climbed on top of the ice cream truck. "Here! Toss me, Gazelle!"

"On it!" Mal carefully tossed Gazelle to Stacy. Stacy caught her just in the nick of time, for the limousine was about to crash straight into a building! "Everybody off!"

Everyone jumped off the limousine as it smashed into the wall. The ice cream truck pulled to a stop and Candace hopped out.

"Is everyone, alright?" Candace asked.

"Yes," Stacy answered, carrying a still tied up Gazelle as she hopped off the top of the ice cream truck. "Everyone's fine."

"Where did those polar bears go?" Judy asked.

Everyone looked to see the bear brothers running down the street and into a portal! The portal closed just as soon as the bears went through it.

"We lost them," Isabella pointed out.

"And they've still got the mirror shard," Evie added.

"At least we saved Gazelle," Stacy said. She and Candace finished untying her. "There you go."

"Thank you," Gazelle told them. "I don't know what I would have done without all your help."

"What were those guys planning to do with you anyway?" Nick asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I overheard them talking about taking me and a mirror shard to...Maleficent."

"Mom!?" Mal asked. "Now she's got two mirror shards."

"We need to hurry and make sure she doesn't get a hold of the others," Evie said.

"In that case," said Judy. "You girls had better get back to your mission. We'll take care of the limousine and Gazelle. Thanks for your help."

"No problem," Mal said. "Let's go, girls!"

"Thanks Judy!Thanks Nick!" the girls said in unison.

* * *

Gaston posed in front of the mirror in Maleficent's parlor, flexing his massive arm muscles. "Yep, I've still got muscles to spare!"

"You've got that right, Gaston!" LeFou agreed. "Beast ain't gonna stand a chance. Nobody's got muscles like you, Gaston!"

"What exactly is he doing?" Bellwether asked.

"He thinks he's going to kill King Beast and marry Queen Belle when we take over Aurodon," Maleficent explained.

"How long is he going to keep this up?" Jafar asked.

"What a weird guy," Doofenshmirtz said. "I had a great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle who tried to turn himself into a monster with really big arm muscles once so he could win best monster contest. It didn't turn out so well because he kept accidentally turning himself into a fairy." He rubbed his chin. "I wonder who _did_ win that monster contest."

The phone rang and Maleficent hurried to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Grolar the polar bear. We–"

"Did you get Gazelle?"

"Not...exactly. Your daughter and her friends rescued her."

"You idiots! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't–"

"Quick!" Pizzly told his brother. "Tell her about the mirror shard!"

"You lost _that_ too I guess?"

"No," Grolar told her. "We've got it and we're bringing it back to you as we speak."

"Excellent. Hurry back with that." She hung up. "Good news and bad news everyone. The bad news is my goody-two-shoes daughter and her friends rescued Gazelle."

"Hey!" Ursula snapped at Bellwether. "You said that plan would work!"

" _If_ you hire the right people for the job," Bellwether said. "Those polar bears clearly weren't."

"The good news," Maleficent continued, "is that they have successfully located and found the mirror shard that landed in Zootopia!"

Cruella shrugged. "I guess half-success isn't too bad."

"In fact," Norm said, "it's just as bad as half-failure."

"Norm," Doofenshmirtz sighed, "did I ever tell you sometimes it's better to shut up."

"Sorry, sir."

The doors to the parlor opened and scores of hyenas scampered inside.

"Well?" Maleficent asked. "Did you get the mirror shard?"

"Not...exactly," Banzi said.

"You're telling me you couldn't get past a bunch of kids?" Jafar asked.

"It wasn't exactly like they was working alone, you know," Shenzi told them. "Throw Simba and the other lions into the mix and it's a different outcome altogether."

"Do I have to do everything myself in order for it to be done right?!" Maleficent yelled in frustration.

"Not exactly," came Captain Hook's voice from the back of the room.

"You got the mirror shard that landed in Wonderland?"

"Nope," Mr. Smee said. "Bring him in boys!"

Captain Hook snagged Smee by the shirt collar with his hook. "May I remind you who gives the orders around here, Mr. Smee?"

"Y-you do, Captain."

"That's better. Bring him in boys!"

The other pirates brought in Prince Quentin and a stack of card guards, both tied up.

"Tied and delivered!" CJ proclaimed.

"Excellent!" Maleficent said. She clicked her tongue. "Wait till your mother hears just what a good, little boy you've become."

"You won't ever know what she's got to say," Prince Quentin replied. "I'm pretty sure you'll be deaf after she's finished."

Maleficent sighed. "Well, we may not have Gazelle, but you may do just as well. What's left for us to do anyhow?"

"There is one more mirror shard that needs to be found," Jafar reminded her. "We put those pterodactyls on that detail."

"Actually," Norm said, "they are called pterosaurs."

"Shut it, Norm," moaned Doofenshmirtz.

"We are getting so close to victory!" Maleficent cheered. "This time I can feel it! Doofenshmirtz get started on that Matom-inator! We villains are going to have complete, unlimited reign of the world!"

All the villains laughed in an eerie chorus; was their time about to come?

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like the villains are on the verge of enacting their plan! Are they going to succeed? Or will our protagonists be able to put a stop to their malicious plan? Find out soon! As always, be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, leave a comment in the review section down below, and remember...** _ **There's so many ways to be wicked!**_


	18. Into the Raptors' Den

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 17: Into the Raptor's Den**

 **A/N: Can't believe how fast this year's flying! Thanksgiving is right around the corner! Since it's been a couple weeks since my last chapter, I figure I'd better get to uploading the next one! In this chapter, in order to get the mirror shard, Phineas and the others are going to have to get past some very dangerous creatures! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

Spot ran through the low-growing vegetation in the direction the mirror shard had fallen.

"Come on, guys!" Arlo called. "It's this way!"

"We're right behind you, man!" Jay answered.

"How much farther do you think that mirror shard is?" Buford asked. "My feet are killing me!"

They heard Spot barking from up ahead. Had he found it? The other boys rushed to where Spot was...only to find a small impact crater.

"Man! It fell here alright," Carlos said.

"But it's not here," Phineas added. He noticed that there were several small footprints lay around where the mirror shard landed. Each footprint bore only two toes. "Hey guys, I think I know what kind of dinosaur took our mirror shard?"

"And what kind would that be?" Jay asked. "Not a T. rex, right?"

"No way, dude," Carlos argued. "T. rex was _way_ bigger."

"You are right," Baljeet said. "I believe we are dealing with...raptors."

"R-r-raptors? How many raptors?"

"Hard to tell from just these tracks," Ferb explained, "but where there is one raptor, there are usually more."

"Fantastic," Buford muttered.

"Rustlers," Arlo whispered.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"Spot and I already dealt with some rustlers a little ways back. They are _not_ nice."

"Yeah, we know. Anyone got any good ideas?"

Spot barked and began following the trail of raptor footprints. Perry shrugged and followed the boy.

"I guess that's our plan," Jay said. "Let's follow that trail!"

* * *

The footprints led the group to a small cave carved out of rocky outcrop at the edge of the forest. Here, just as they expected, they saw a foursome of bipedal feathery theropods with forward-facing eyes, grasping hands with sharp claws, a long rigid tail and a sickle-shaped killing claw on each foot. No doubt about it, these were raptors. Two of the raptors were gnawing on bones leftover from previous meals, while the other two raptors appeared to be talking about a shiny object one of them was holding between his claws – the mirror shard!

"I'm telling you, Bubbha!" one of the raptors said, "It was just lying there on the ground!"

"Hm, let me see that," Bubbha replied in a southern drawl. He took the mirror shard from him and sniffed it. "I have to admit, Pervis. You might have found somethin' useful for once."

"Lemme see it," a female raptor said as she and the other raptor went over to Pervis and Bubbha. "I like how you can see yourself in it."

"I agree, Lurleane. What do you think, Earl?"

"It's shiny!" Earl exclaimed.

"Put it in the valuable pile," Bubbha ordered. "Might want to make use of that later."

"Great," Carlos said. "They've got the mirror shard. Anyone have any ideas on how to get it back?"

Phineas noticed a shaft of sunlight streaming down from the skylight in the cave's ceiling. He grinned. "I think I might have one."

* * *

Baljeet and Perry, who was walking on all fours like a normal platypus, cautiously approached the raptors' cave. Even though he knew Phineas had a plan all worked out, there was still a small portion of Baljeet that doubted it would work.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Baljeet whispered to himself. "Perry, do you think this plan will work?"

"Grrr," Perry growled.

"I do not like the thought of being _Velociraptor_ food. Eaten by a T. rex is one thing, but a pack of raptors! Oh! I do not even want to think about that!"

Baljeet and Perry came to the mouth of the cave and looked inside. They could see Lurleane, Earl and Pervis had gone back to gnawing on their leftover bones, but something was missing from the picture.

"Perry," Baljeet began, "where is the alpha?"

"Howdy, partner."

"Ah!" Baljeet squealed, realizing Bubbha was standing right behind him. The other raptors took notice and circled Baljeet and Perry. "Don't eat me!"

"You've got a lot of nerve sneakin' up on a Rustler's den, critter," Lurleane said.

"You got that right!" Pervis exclaimed. "You're messin' with the wrong bunch of killing machines!"

"Pervis," Bubbha said, "shut ya' mouth."

"What's your names, kids?" Lurleane asked.

"I-I'm B-b-baljeet...and this is Perry. Don't eat me!"

"Well B-b-baljeet," Bubbha said. "I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you. Cause see, there's something special we do to people who trespass on our turf. What do we do, Earl?"

"We eat 'em!" Earl exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Buford said as he ran over to the raptors. "Baljeet, what are ya doin', man?"

"Trying not to look appetizing! What does it look like?"

"Don't you remember, nerd? You're supposed to be asking them if these guys wanted to buy our platypus meat?"

Perry and Baljeet raised their eyebrows.

Baljeet started to say, "What are you–"

"I'm improvisin'! Play along!" Buford whispered. He turned to the raptors. "Sorry, guys. My nerd here is new, and he was supposed to be telling you about our great offers on platypus meat."

"Y-y-yes! We are...platypus farmers!"

"Platypus farmers?" Bubbha asked. "What's a platypus?"

"Well, it's this thing," Buford said, holding up Perry.

"Grrr," Perry growled.

"They're only the best and tastiest critters in this whole neck of the woods!" Buford advertised. "Not too chewy, not too juicy. They're just right."

* * *

"Great, they're distracted," Phineas said. "Lower us down."

Jay and Carlos had tied a rope around the Flynn-Fletcher brothers' waists and were lowing them down through the skylight. Once they reached the bottom, they went deeper into the cave to find where the raptors keep their treasury. Phineas found a pile of bones and began digging through them. Unfortunately, all he found other than bones was a set of raptor teeth.

"Nothing here," he said. "You found anything, bro?" Ferb nodded and held up the mirror shard he found in his pile of bones. "Great, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Well, this one's a bit of a specialty," Buford explained. "How's 'bout you give me fifty feathers for 'im?"

"Is a platypus really worth fifty feathers?" Lurleane asked. "These things don't grow on trees ya know."

"Technically they grow on your body," Baljeet said, "so–"

"Hey like I said," Buford interrupted, "this one's a specialty. He's really juicy."

"I wanna sample!" Pervis said.

"Pervis..."

"Come on, Bubbha! I wanna sample!"

"Pervis...go in your time out corner."

"But Bubbha–"

"Time out corner! Now!"

Pervis groaned and walked back toward the cave.

"Now what was you sayin'?" Bubbha asked. "Fifty feathers?"

"Yep, that about sums it–"

"Bubbha! Bubbha!"

Bubbha sighed. "What now, Pervis?

"We've got intruders! And they're stealing the shiny thing!"

Bubbha and the other raptors turned toward the cave to see Phineas and Ferb making their way back toward the ropes hanging from the skylight.

"It's a diversion!" Bubbha exclaimed. "Stop those two before they escape!"

As Pervis and Lurleane rushed into the cave to attack the brothers, Earl and Bubbha turned toward Buford, Baljeet and Perry.

"What do you wanna do with 'em, Bubbha?" Earl asked.

"Do what we always do with trespassers," Bubbha replied.

Perry narrowed his eyes and placed his fedora on his head. Then he leaped out of Buford's grasp, punched Bubbha in the snout and slapped Earl's face with his tail. With them temporarily out of the way, Buford, Baljeet and Perry ran for their lives.

"Where did those two trouble-makers go?" Bubbha asked.

"There they go!" Earl said.

Bubbha growled. "This isn't over! After them!"

In the cave, Phineas and Ferb scrambled up the ropes as the raptors snapped at them from down below. Lurleane grabbed Phineas' rope and pulled, but Jay was pulling just as hard on his end, if not harder.

"You're not getting away from me!" Earl snarled through his teeth.

"Don't worry, Phineas," Jay told him. "I've got you."

Phineas finally made it to the top of the rope. "Thanks, Jay!"

"No problem."

"Let's get out of here," Carlos suggested.

With a whistle from Carlos, Arlo, with Spot riding on his back, came running out of the forest. He slammed an unsuspecting Earl and Bubbha to the side.

"Ah dang it!" Earl exclaimed as pulled a loose tooth from his mouth. "That's my second favorite–" Bubbha landed on top of him. "...tooth."

"It's that kid long-neck again!" Bubbha said. "This time, you're dead!"

"Get on, everyone!" Arlo urged. "Hurry!"

Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Perry, Jay and Carlos climbed onto Arlo's back and the green dinosaur ran down a forest path, but within seconds the raptors were after them. Spot barked at the raptors as they ran, but this did virtually nothing to deter them.

"So we've got the mirror shard," Jay said, "any idea how to get the raptors off of us long enough to activate the portal?"

"Look out!" Buford exclaimed.

Pervis leaped at them and snatched the mirror shard from Ferb's grasp. "I've got it!" he exclaimed through his closed teeth.

"Oh no you don't!" Jay grabbed the dinosaur by his head feathers before he could get away and snatched the mirror shard back. Then Perry slapped Pervis in the head with his tail.

"Great," Carlos said, "but we've got another problem!"

Up ahead, the path ended in a sheer cliff that towered tens of feet over their heads.

"We're trapped!" Phineas said.

"W-w-what do we do now?" Arlo asked.

Buford shrugged. "Well, it was nice knowing you all."

Bubbha laughed. "Running only gets you so far!"

"We've got you now!" Lurleane said.

"What do you say gang? Shall we treat 'em with a little country hospitality?"

"Let's do it!" Earl exclaimed.

Arlo and Baljeet screamed as Pervis and Bubbha rushed toward them. Suddenly, a large bipedal creatures charged out of the trees and headbutted the raptors out of the way. Standing before Phineas, Ferb, Jay, Carlos and the others was a theropod dinosaur with brownish-yellow skin, big sharp teeth and bite scars on the left side of his face.

" _Tyrannosaurus rex_!" Carlos whispered.

Following the first T. rex out of the forest were two slightly smaller ones; one was reddish-orange with white speckles on her back, while the other was chubbier with black spots on his back. The raptors cowered at the sights of the tyrannosaurs now growling at them.

"Now we are dead meat," Baljeet said.

"Butch! Nash! Ramsey!" Arlo exclaimed.

"How can you be happy about three T. rexes showing up out of nowhere?" Phineas asked.

"I know these guys."

"You're kidding," Jay said.

"No. Spot and I helped them find their herd of cattle earlier."

"What are ya'll doin' on our turf?" Bubbha asked the tyrannosaurs.

"What are you doin' tryin' to eat our friends?" Ramsey asked.

"You all better get out of here," Butch told the raptors. "Or else you're gonna get it worse than you did last time."

Bubbha glanced at their "prey" and then back at the tyrannosaurs. He groaned. "This ain't the last you've seen of us, Butch!"

With that, the raptors ran off into the forest. Nash turned toward the others.

"You guys OK?" he asked.

"Yes," Arlo said. "Thanks to you guys."

"How did you find us?" Phineas asked.

"We heard you guys screaming from a long ways off," Butch explained, "it sounded like you were in trouble, so we hurried over as fast as we could."

"Who are your new friends, Arlo?" Ramsey asked.

"Well, this is Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Perry, Jay and Carlos. They were trying to find that shiny thing that–"

"Look out!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Swooping in at alarming speed, Thunderclap snatched the mirror shard right out of Jay's grasp and flew high into the air with it! He joined up with Coldfront and Downpour and they soared off.

"Oh no!" Carlos exclaimed. "We'll never catch them now."

Butch raised his eyebrows. "I've got an idea. It's kind of crazy, but it just might work."

* * *

"You've got it!" Downpour cheered.

"You bet I did," Thunderclap said. "There's no way they can get to us up here. All we've got to do now is fly this back through the portal and hand it over to Maleficent."

"What do you think she'll reward us with?" Coldfront asked.

Thunderclap paused. "I hope something really good...maybe a critter!"

Downpour glanced behind her and gasped. "Uh...Thunderclap. Maybe we don't want to start rejoicing just yet!"

"Why not! AH!"

Flung high into the air by Butch, Phineas and Ferb and Perry decreased the distance between them and the pterosaurs. Too close to react, Downpour, Coldfront and Thunderclap were attacked by Phineas, Ferb and Perry respectively.

"What do you think you're doing, critter?" Downpour asked. "Get off of me!"

"Not a chance," Phineas said. "At least until we get our mirror shard back."

"Too bad, kid," Thunderclap told them. "Cause you're not getting–" Perry head-slapped him with his tail and the pterosaur dive-bombed toward the ground. "Not again!"

With Thunderclap down, Perry leaped into the air with his parachute and Phineas and Ferb grabbed hold for the ride down. The others cheered once they landed back on the ground.

"You did it!" Jay exclaimed.

"You kids had better get that thing back where it belongs before anyone else tries to steal it," Butch said.

"Will do," Phineas affirmed.

"Come on, kids! We've got longhorns to herd before they get too far down the trail!"

"Right behind ya, pa!" Nash replied. "See you guys!"

"Bye Nash! Bye Ramsey! Bye Butch!" the others said as the tyrannosaurs galloped into the distance.

"Ready to open a portal and get out of here?" Phineas asked.

"Most definitely," Ferb said.

"Don't feel too happy with yourselves!" Thunderclap exclaimed, having recovered from his fall a short distance away. "You haven't seen the last of us! That goes for you too, longneck! We'll get you, and your litter critter too! Remember, the storm always provides!" With that, the pterosaurs took off and flew away.

"Man, those guys turned faster than milk left outside on a hot summer day," Buford said.

"Are you gonna be OK, Arlo?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah," Arlo answered, "Spot and I better get moving though, before those guys find us again. Maybe we'll even get home before they catch up to us. I hope you guys get that shiny thing wherever it needs to go."

"We'll do that," Jay told him. "Thanks for everything, Arlo."

Phineas pressed the button on his remote control and a portal opened. He glanced back at Buford, who was giving Spot a final scratch under the chin.

"I usually don't say this," Buford said, "but I'm gonna miss you buddy. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

"Um, Buford," Phineas said. "We've gotta go."

"What? Oh yeah. Right."

"So long, guys!" Arlo called.

"Catch ya later, Arlo!" Carlos replied.

* * *

 **A/N: So Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Jay and Carlos successfully got the mirror shard. But now Maleficent has two of them...hm, how are our protagonists going to get them back? Guess you'll have to find out later! In the meantime, how did you like this chapter? Did you like that Butch, Ramsey and Nash made an appearance? Until next time, be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, post a comment in the review section down below, and remember...** _ **There's so many ways to be wicked!**_


	19. Doofenshmirtz Gets Evil 101

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 18: Doofenshmirtz Gets Evil 101**

 **A/N: In this chapter, the VK's and other protagonists develop a plan to retrieve the remaining mirror shards, while Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets a lesson on how to be truly evil. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

"Well done, boys!" Major Monogram announced as Phineas, Ferb, Jay, Carlos, Baljeet, Buford and Agent P returned to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated from a world where dinosaurs hadn't gone extinct with the mirror shard that had landed there. "What number is that, Carl?"

"We now have four mirror shards in our possession," Carl explained. "Maleficent and the villains have two. All the mirror shards have been collected."

"Great," Mal said, "now we've just got to get the others back from my mom."

"So what do we do now?" Alice (from Wonderland) asked.

"Well," Monogram explained, "since this is a bit out of Carl's league–"

"Don't you mean _our_ league, sir?" Carl asked.

"No one's asking you, Carl! Anywho, we're going back to Aurodon with people who are more familiar with the region we're going to have to get those mirror shards back from. Carl, boot up the Other-Dimensionator to take us to Aurodon."

"Right away, sir!"

* * *

Once back in Aurodon, the group met up with King Ben, Anna and Elsa, Fairy Godmother, Jane, Lonnie and Doug in the library to discuss the plan for what they were going to do next.

"And this is King Ben," Mal said, introducing Major Monogram and Carl.

"Pleasure to meet you, your Highness," said Carl.

"Please, just call me, Ben. So...to get to business, you found four of the six missing mirror shards?"

"Affirmative," Phineas told him.

"But the villains still have two," Carlos said. "Whatever they need them for, they're going to need all six."

"Actually, there are seven pieces," Evie reminded them.

"You don't mean to tell me there's _another_ piece missing?" Buford asked. "All this time I thought we–"

"No, no, no. I have the seventh. My Magic Mirror is made from a shard that broke a long time ago."

"The way I see it," Doug explained, "the villains already know we have the other four, er, five shards here. So either we hurry and come up with a plan to take their two back first, or they'll try to come over here and take ours."

"But we don't even know where the villains are!" Isabella pointed out. "They could be anywhere."

"Nope, they're at Maleficent's Castle in the Forbidden Mountain," Evie said.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

Evie showed the others her mirror, which showed Maleficent herself, Evil Queen, Doofenshmirtz, Gaston, the hyenas, pterosaurs and many others as they worked on a ray-gun-like contraption. Whatever the contraption was, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that they were using it to do something evil with the mirror.

"I definitely think Doug's plan to get their mirror shards back first is the best option," Mal said. "That way, we'd have the upper hand in the situation."

"I agree," Ben stated.

Jay grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Nice, looks like we're gonna be doing some classic breaking, entering and stealing! I like it!"

"And I know just who to call!" Lonnie said. "Be right back."

* * *

"'Hello Belle, how's that Beast of a husband treating you?'" Gaston exclaimed as he looked in the non-magic mirror on the wall. "'Like a beast, I hope!' How was that, LeFou?"

"Stellar as always, Gaston!" LeFou answered.

"No one comes up with pick-up lines like Gaston!"

"You betcha!"

Jafar sighed. "Have you at least learned how to spell your friend's name yet, LeFou?"

"Sure have! G-a-s...t...um...well...bah! Who needs to spell it anyway! Everyone knows Gaston!"

"You should be thinking about our plan!" Maleficent snapped, "not planning romantic pick-up lines."

"You're just saying that because you never were in love."

"For the record, my love life is none of your business!" Maleficent took a deep breathe. "It's fine...it's fine. Soon, we'll have our hands those heroes and we as villains will rule the entire world!"

"There's one thing you seem to have forgotten," Thunderclap said, his wing Spot had bitten through wrapped with a bandage.

"Yeah!" Banzai exclaimed. "We ain't got the other mirror shards yet!"

"They've got a point, Maleficent," Evil Queen agreed. "We won't be able to extract all the power we need from the mirrors if we don't have a whole mirror."

"I didn't forget," Maleficent said. "I have a plan to get those back as well. We know our kids and those Aurodon brats have the other four, and they're probably all in once place. After Dr. Doofenshmirtz has finished his -inator, all we have to do is storm over there, take the mirror shards and extract their power to become the most powerful and evil villains of all time!"

"Revenge shall finally be ours!" Cruella proclaimed.

"Exactly."

Jafar grinned. "I can't wait to stuff Aladdin, Jasmin and that over-bloated Genie in bottle for the next 10,000 years! We'll see how they like that!"

"We all know who Belle's only true husband-to-be is," Gaston said. "Beast won't live too long once I get my hands on him!"

"You're going to kill him?" Bellwether asked. "That seems just a little over the top."

"Of course I'm not going to _just_ kill him. We're going to turn him back into a real beast and _then_ I'll kill him and marry Belle!"

"I'm planning on showing Ariel and Prince Eric what it feels like to be impaled on the bow of a ship," Ursula said as she laughed to herself.

Thunderclap announced, "My friends and I will all the critters we desire!"

"Specially the juicy ones!" added Coldfront.

"What are you going to do to your nemesis?" Mr. Smee asked Doofenshmirtz.

"I am going to trap Perry the platypus in a magic lantern trap while I explain my evil plan to him," Doofenshmirtz explained.

"And then he will break out fight you for a few minutes before defeating you," Norm added.

"Norm, sometimes you really shouldn't talk."

"But how are you going to _end_ your nemesis?" Captain Hook asked. "You've got to do more than just trap him, otherwise he'll keep breaking out and defeating you."

"Yeah...but..."

"Heinz, your evil, right?" Maleficent asked.

"Of course I am. I just feel killing Perry the platypus might be a bit over the top cause we've kind of got this frienimy thing between us and all."

"In order to truly be evil, you must put seize those sentimental thoughts and be completely rid of them! That's the only way for evil to truly rule your heart, soal and mind. Hit it, LeFou!"

"You've got it!" LeFou sat on a bench that was in front of a piano and began to play...

( _Evil Like Me_ from **Disney Descendants** )

 **Maleficent** : _I was just like you, my child_

 _Slightly insecure_

 _Argued with my mother too_

 _Thought I was mature_

 **Doofenshmirtz:** Well it wasn't arguing so much as–

 **Maleficent** : _Then I put my heart aside_

 _And I used my head!_

 _Now I think it's time you learned_

 _What Mal-ef-icent said..._

 _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna mean?_

 _Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?_

 _Well you can spend your life attending to the poor_

 _But when you're evil doing less is doing more!_

 _Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?_

 _Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?_

 **Doofenshmirtz:** I do, it's just that–

 **Maleficent:** _I have tried my whole life long, to do the worst I can!_

 _Clawed my way to victory_

 _Built my master plan_

 _Now the time has come for all of us to take our place_

 _Promise you won't be quite like Mal: an absolute disgrace!_

 **Jafar:** That street rat!

 **Maleficent:** _Don't you wanna be evil like me?_

 _Don't you wanna be cruel?_

 _Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?_

 _When you build that machine our reign will soon begin_

 _Who wants an evil dude without a sack of sins?_

 _Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone?_

 _Don't you wanna be finger-licking evil to the bone?_

 **Doofenshmirtz:** Believe me, I get what you're saying but–

 **Maleficent:** _This is not for us to ponder_

 _This was preordained._

 _All villains shall rule together_

 _Freedom soon regain_

 _Villains of the universe, powerful and strong!_

 _Fellows, hear me_

 _Help me, join me!_

 _Won't y'all sing along?_

 **Shenzi** : You bet!

 **Gaston** : Let's do it!

 **All Villains** : _Now we're gonna be evil, it's true_

 _Never gonna think twice!_

 **Doofenshmirtz:** _And we're gonna be spiteful_

 **Ursula** : _Spiteful?_

 **Maleficent** : (sarcastic) _That's nice_

 _In a mere hour or two_

 _Our futures safe and sure_

 _This all-villains act is going out on tour!_

 **All Villains:** _If you wanna be evil, and awful and free..._

 **Maleficent** : _Then y'all should thank your lucky stars_

 _That we're born evils we are_

 _Henchmen of an evillicious queen..._

 _Like...Meeeee!_

The villains gave off a chorus of evil laughter.

"Wait a minute," Jafar began, "did you just call us henchmen?"

"I was pressed for words, alright?" Maleficent snapped.

* * *

"This is the perfect plan!" Doug exclaimed.

"Dare I say," Monogram said, "this plan might actually work."

"Could someone sum it up for me?" Buford asked. "I got lost in all the 'yeah, that's a good idea!' and 'ain't happenin'' chitchat."

"Well, Buford," Baljeet said, "those of us who _were_ paying attention know that when we get to the Forbidden Mountain, we will split into two groups."

"Right," Phineas agreed. "Those of us in Group A are going to act like we're going to storm into the castle like a typical raid. As the villains come out to attack us..."

"Group B," Jay interjected, "is gonna sneak into the castle and snag those mirror shards back. That's my favorite part of the plan."

"There's another tiny aspect we forgot to cover," Ben said. "Once we retrieve the mirror shards, how do we get the villains back to the Isle of the Lost?"

"Leave that to me," Fairy Godmother told everyone.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a well-made plan," Elsa said. "I hope it works."

"Of course it'll work, Elsa," Anna told her sister. "It's got to work."

Lonnie returned to the library. "Hey guys, guess who I brought back!"

Coming in the room behind her was a familiar-looking Chinese couple.

"Great googly-moogly!" Monogram exclaimed. "It's Li Shang!"

"And Mulan!" Stacy squealed. In a quieter voice, she added, "I love Mulan!"

"Our daughter said you're gonna need someone experienced in sneaking and entering," Li Shang said.

"And fighting off the villains," Mulan added.

"We certainly are going to need all the help we can get," Phineas said.

"Looks like we've got a good team put together and a good plan to execute," Mal stated. "What could go wrong?"

"That's when things usually do go wrong," said Ferb.

* * *

 **A/N: Ferb pretty much summed it up well, huh? Looks like our protagonists are heading to the Forbidden Mountain in the next chapter! I can't believe we're approaching the end of the story! What do you guys think about it so far? Let me know in the review section below, favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, and remember...** _ **There's so many ways to be wicked!**_


	20. Executing the Plan

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 19: Executing the Plan**

 **A/N: I can't believe we're finally approaching the climax of my story! In this chapter, Phineas, Ferb, Jay, Carlos, Mal and the others journey to the Forbidden Mountain. Will they be able to take back the mirror shards before it's too late? Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

A flash of lightning cut across the dark, cloud-filled sky. Baljeet shivered as thunderclapped. In the distance, loomed the Maleficent's castle, standing dark and tall above the rest of the Forbidden Mountain. Somewhere in that dark, mysterious castle were two of the remaining mirror shards...and a bunch of villains.

"So we've got a good plan right?" Mal asked.

"You forgot what it is already?" Li Shang replied.

"I remember the plan, I'm just hoping it works."

"Before we get any further," Mulan suggested, "we should make sure everyone's accounted for."

"Good idea, Mom," Lonnie agreed.

Carlos got out his list. "Let's see...we've got me, Jay, Mal, Evie, Phineas, Ferb, Perry the platypus, Isabella, Candace, Stacy, Lonnie, Mulan, Li Shang, Baljeet and Buford. That's everybody!"

"Great, that's everyone, " Phineas said. "Should we exexute the plan?"

"Affirmative!" Li Shang declared. "OK, Carlos, Jay, Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet, you guys are going to come with me. We're going to march right up to that castle and act like we're going to attack them."

"Do you really think we are strong enough to fight the most evil villains in the history of life on earth?" Baljeet asked.

"We don't have to win a fight against them. We just need to keep them busy so that Mulan, Mal, Evie, Candace, Stacy, Perry can sneak into the castle and get the mirror shards back and return to Aurodon."

"I see," Candace said. "So once we've got the mirror shards back, how are we going to get the villains back to the Isle?"

"Once we've got the mirror shards back in their rightful hands," Jay said, "we can round up a bunch of the classic and most powerful heroes to help with that. But right now, we need to focus on getting the mirror shards back so that those villains don't become anymore powerful than they already are."

"Um, guys," said Isabella. "Getting those mirror shards back might not be as difficult as we thought."

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"Look!" Isabella pointed to a shiny, reflective object lying on the ground nearby – it was a mirror shard!

"You don't just leave a mirror shard lying on the ground," Evie stated. "It'll ruin it!"

"Not any more." Jay snatched the shard up. "Hey, there's a note attached: ' _Unfortunately, the mirror shards were much less powerful than we initially thought. Please expose of them and the mirror frame so that those Aurodon brats don't–_ '"

"Brats?" Lonnie asked. "They're calling us brats?"

"Pretty typical," Mal said. "Go on, Jay."

"'... _don't try to find us in my castle. We know they are on our trail and seeing as the mirror is not as powerful as we believed, it will be easy for them to wipe us out. You will find the mirror stuck in a mire to the left. Reattach the two mirror shards we have to the frame. For some unknown reason, all mirror shards must be attached to the frame in order for the mirror to become unstuck. Again, please hurry, you fool! Sincerely, Maleficent._ '"

"Looks like we'd better find the other mirror shard and the mirror frame they made to house all the mirror shards before whoever this letter's for finds it," Stacy said. "Where should we start looking?"

"I see it!" Baljeet exclaimed. "It's right over there!" He ran over and picked up the fifth mirror shard.

"And there's the mirror!" Candace pointed out. True to what the note said, the mirror frame was stuck in a shallow mire, now hardened as hard as rock. As the group approached it, they confirmed that it was impossible to pull it out easily.

"Yeah, it's stuck alright," Buford said. "Well, it was worth a try."

"We can't give up now," Evie argued. "This mirror belongs back in the Museum of Cultural History, not stuck in a mire. We need to get it out."

"Evie's right," Mal agreed. "What if my mom and the others suddenly change their minds. We need to get this off the Forbidden Mountain as soon as possible."

"But according to the note, we'll need all the mirror shards," Phineas said, "only one of which we have right now."

"That's gonna change right now." Mal brought out her spellbook.

"Are you sure about this?" Evie asked. "What if the note was wrong and all the mirror shards can't make the mirror frame unstuck."

"We have to try. ' _I do not see what I need, bring what I need close, I plead.'_ "

All of a sudden, the other five mirror shards appeared out of thin air and floated above them. The mirror frame itself gave off a green hue and magically rose up and out of the mire. It was free!

"Yes!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Now we've just got to get them back to Aurodon," Stacy said.

Mulan frowned. "Mal, why are they still floating up?"

True to Mulan's words, the mirror frame and the respective pieces floated up and up and up into the air.

"I'll take those mirror shards now! Hahahaha!"

"Grrr," Perry chattered nervously.

Mal gasped. "I know that laugh...Mother!"

Everyone looked up on a nearby ledge to see the mistress of all evil, Malefient herself! Her scepter glowed green, indicating she was responsible for levitating the mirror shards and frame. "I'm BAAACK!"

"You've got that right!" LeFou cried. He and the other villains all appeared from all their many hiding places. Suddenly the Forbidden Mountain wasn't as empty and forsaken as it looked. Our heroes were severely outnumbered.

"So this is what being evil feels like," Bellwether told herself.

"Look at all those critters!" Thunderclap proclaimed. "The storm provides!"

"Give it a rest, Thunderclap," Shenzi snapped. "We've got dibs."

Buford cowered behind Baljeet. "I gotta tell ya, man. Those villains are way scarier in person."

"Who do we pillage and plunder first, Dad?" CJ asked.

"We're not doing anything yet until Maleficent gives the orders," Captain Hook replied.

"What do you think you're doing, Mother?" Mal asked. "Give those back!"

"I don't think so, Mal," Maleficent said. "This is possibly one of the best plans I've ever come up with! Did you seriously not see that that note and mirror frame stuck in the mire was all part of a well-designed trap? Haha! Your time in Aurodon has dulled your senses."

Mal groaned.

"Oh there's my boy!" Cruelle exclaimed. "Hi, Sonny!"

Carlos hid behind Jay. "Please tell me she didn't just say that out loud."

"She did," Jay answered.

"Because of your foolishness," Maleficent said, "the entire world will be under our power."

"What are you going with the Magic Mirror anyway?" Phineas asked. "It only has the power to tell you stuff. You can't rule the world with it."

"That's where you're wrong, kid," Doofenshmirtz said. "Oh hi, Perry the platypus!"

"Maleficent's working with a pharmacist?" Lonnie asked. "She must be desperate."

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "I'm not even going to comment. Anyways, you think that the Magic Mirror can only reveal information, but not for long! Behold, my Matom-extrantionator...! Well, at least you _would_ be able to behold it if it were here, but it's not. It's in the castle. Anyway, with all the mirror pieces together in one frame, their magic with finally be combined and can be extracted from the mirror as one entity. Once it's extacted with my Matom-extractionator, I will transfer it to all the villains."

Perry growled.

"And there's nothing you can do about it this time, Perry the platypus!"

"We do need but one more piece," Evil Queen pointed out.

"We do?" Ursula asked.

"Yes. Evie's magic mirror is made up from a shard that broke off years ago."

Evie gasped. "No, Mom. Not my mirror!"

"Perhaps you'll reconsider!" Captain Hook exclaimed. "Bring him out, boys!"

The other pirates brought out Prince Quinten, all tied up. "Hi guys," he said.

"Prince Quinten!" Mal, Evie, Candace, Stacy and Isabella cried together.

"Evie," Maleficent ordered, "give us your mirror, or we'll feed him to the hyenas!"

"Alright!" Banzai exclaimed. "I like the sound of this plan! I'm starving!"

Evie sighed and removed the mirror from her pocket.

"Evie," Mal said, "you can't do that."

"She's right!" Quinten called. "They'll be the most powerful villains in the world!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk Prince Quinten's life." Evie held up her magic mirror and Maleficent used her scepter to bring it to her.

"Finally! We have all the pieces of the mirror! Doofenshmirtz, do your work!"

"You've got it!"

* * *

With the wave of her scepter, Doofenshmirtz, the mirror frame and the pieces were transported back to the castle. Quickly, Doofenshmirtz placed the mirror shards within the frame and shiny sparkles appeared around it. It was ready.

"Alrighty! Flip the switch, Norm!"

"Okie-dokey, sir!" Norm flipped the switch and the Matom-extractionator came to life! It began slowly sapping the magic from the mirror.

"It's working!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "It's working! Hahaha!" Norm joined in the laughter. "This is my time to laugh, Norm. Not yours."

"Oh. Sorry, sir."

"Haha...ha...ha. Great, now you've completely ruined the moment, Norm!"

* * *

The pirates released Prince Quinten and tossed him in the direction of the others. Jay and Carlos helped him to his feet.

"Thank you," Prince Quinten said. "What now? They've got all the power."

"I don't know," Mal told him. "I do not know."

"That scientist's power is working!" Ursula exclaimed. "I can feel it!" Grabbing her scepter in her hand, she suddenly increased greatly in size. Jafar turned into a giant cobra. And out of a puff of purple smoke, appeared a lion with a black mane and a scar over his left eye.

"I'm back!" Scar exclaimed.

"This is not good," Isabella said.

"What should we do with them now?" Jafar asked.

Maleficent shrugged. "Finish them!"

"It was nice knowing you all!" Buford wailed.

"We're doomed!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Carl exclaimed as he, King Ben and Monogram ran into view. Behind them, an army of OWCA agents assembled; Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde drove onto the plain with their police car; Simba and rest of his pride charged forward and stood their ground, ready to fight; even Arlo, Spot, Butch, Ramsey and Nash were here.

"We brought back up!" Monogram said.

"Monogram! Carl!" said Phineas. "Boy are we glad to see you!"

"And I'm so glad to see you, Ben!" Mal said.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you too!" Ben told her.

Owen, with Claire, Gray and Zack, drove onto the plain pulling a cart loaded with lots of contraptions behind him. As usual, his raptor squad – Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo – was at his side, ready to face the onslaught.

"Owen!" Phineas said.

"Quick," Owen told them, "we need to hurry and assemble your light-based pinball machine!"

"Our pinball machine?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah," Gray explained, "if we adjust the intensity of light and radiation we emit from the pump, we can use it as a weapon!"

"Thing is," Zach added, "while it was easy to take down, we don't know how to assemble it."

"Leave that to us!" Phineas said. "Ferb, I know what _else_ we're gonna do today!" He turned to the rest of the group. "Keep us covered, guys!"

"You've got it!" said Jay.

"Get them!" Jafar exclaimed as the villains charged forward.

"It is time...to fight!" Li Shang exclaimed. "For the honor of all China...and everywhere!"

* * *

 **A/N: Exciting chapter, huh? I hope you guys are liking the direction the story's taking. Please express yourselves in the review section below. Until next time, please favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, and remember...** _ **There's so many ways to be wicked!**_

Phineas

Ferb

Agent P

Baljeet

Buford

Jay

Carlos

Isabella

Candace

Stacy

Mal

Evie

Lonnie

Mulan

Li Shang

King Ben

Monogram

Carl


	21. Battle for the Disneyverse

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 20: Battle for the Disneyverse**

 **A/N: Happy New Year! Can you believe it's 2018 already? But as a new year dawns, my story swiftly approaches its final scenes. In this chapter, keep in mind that, due to the sheer number of Disney characters in this chapter (many of which only making cameo appearances), I'd recommend looking up any characters you're unfamiliar with on Google, or even DisneyWiki. In this chapter, it's going down! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

"Let's do it!" Butch exclaimed. He and his kids led the advance of against the incoming hoardes of villains. As Ursula prepared to attack, Butch grabbed one of her tentacles, ripping it clean off.

"My tentacle!" she exclaimed as she tried to strangle him with her other tentacles.

"Cut the whinin'," Butch replied as he tried to shove her to the ground. "You and I both know it'll grow back."

There was a great clash as villains and protagonists duked it out; sword against sword, brawn against brawn. Prince Quinten's card soldiers duked it out using their heart-shaped spears. Elsa could at least temporarily freeze several dozen of Maleficent's goons in one swoop. Judy and Nick found their fighting skills useful. Owen meanwhile used a sword to successfully fight off one pirate while his raptors were busy tackling many of Captain Hook's crew.

"Take that, me hearties!" Owen cried. "Not so tough are you?"

"Ha, ha, ha! We'll see about that!" Shenzi exclaimed as she, Banzai, Ed and three other hyenas circled him.

"I've got dibs on this guy!" Banzai said. Ed and the other hyenas snickered in the background.

Owen grinned. "Pul-eeze! I've tamed far more aggressive creatures than you bunch." He whistled the signal and Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo charged from out of the crowd, tackling the hyenas. Echo headbutt one out of the fight, and tail-slapped another. Charlie chased Ed and another hyenas off the scene. Meanwhile, Delta forced Banzai to the ground and Blue successfully pinned down Shenzi. Owen crossed his arms. "See what I mean? That's my girls!"

Jay clashed his sword against LeFou's, who despite his disposition was rather skilled in sword-fighting.

"You think you can beat me in fencing?" LeFou asked. "Gaston and me've been training!"

"'Me've'?" Jay asked, narrowly avoiding LeFou's sword.

"You know what I mean! And we all know nobody train's like Gaston!" Suddenly LeFou's sword was knocked out of his hand by Agent Pinky, who'd cleverly snuck up from the side. LeFou held up his hands in surrender and Jay lightly tapped his chest with the tip of the sword. LeFou fell to the ground.

"Way to go, pup," Jay told the dog. "Carlos should teach Dude how to fence."

Agent Pinky barked a warning to Jay, but too late he noticed the serpentine tail wrapping around him and Agent Pinky's bodies. Jay instantly knew who's grasp they were in.

"Well hello, Son!" Jafar said. "We haven't had our father/son time lately have we?"

"Not...this time...Dad!" Jay and Agent Pinky struggled, but was no use.

Suddenly, an eagle swooped down from the sky and instantly transformed into Maui. Maui grabbed Jafar's tail so that he released Jay and Agent Pinky before swinging the giant snake around and around and around several times. With a mighty lunge, he threw Jafar off into the distance.

"I'll be back!" Jafar cried.

Jay gave Maui a fist-bump and Maui turned back into his eagle form to help another ally.

"Thanks, Maui!" Jay called.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

"That fight's turning pretty violent," Claire observed. "How's the Ferbball Machine coming along?"

"We've almost got it finished," Phineas told her. "Gray, can you hand me the screwdriver?"

"Here," Gray said.

"Thanks. That the last thing we need?"

Ferb held up cord.

"Why on earth did you make a pinball machine-thing that needs to be plugged in?" Candace asked.

"We didn't think we'd need to use it to save the world."

"It looks like we will need to use some other kind of power course," Baljeet explained.

In the twinkle of an eye, Tinkle Bell flew over to them. Seeing their dilema, she flicked her wand and a solar panel appeared.

"Thanks, Tinker Bell!" Isabella said. She plugged the machine in. "Let's get to work!"

"I agree!" Phineas said. "Aim and fire at will!"

The Mal and Evie pulled back the trigger and released a bolt of light that shot out of the machine and hit a series of pirates. "Woohoo!" they cheered.

"Great," Ben said. "But we still need to stop that Matominator, otherwise the villains will keep coming."

"How are we gonna do that?" Stacy asked. "We're over here, and the castle is waaaay over there."

"Stacy's right," Evie said. "We can't make it through that hoarde of fighters."

"Maybe this will help," Carl told them, bringing over an improved replica version of the Beak supersuit. "I added extra arms so you can carry up to four people while you fly over to the castle."

Perry nodded in approval.

"Great," Carlos said. "So who's going?"

"I have operated the Beak before," said Baljeet. "Buford and I can operate it so that we can transport Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Mal and Evie to the castle. After we do that, I can help in the fight."

"Forget it man," Buford said. "You could barely fight Norm bots last. I'm head-operatin' this thing."

Baljeet sighed. "Point well-taken."

"We'd better get to it," Phineas stated. "But who's going to operate the Ferbball Machine while we're gone."

"Carlos, Zach, Aunt Claire and I have got that covered," Gray said.

"Great. Let's get to it!"

* * *

"It doesn't look so good for us down there," Evil Queen said, looking down from Maleficent's castle.

"You've got that right," Doofenshmirtz agreed. "They're going through our army like there's no tomorrow."

"They certainly have a lot of reinforcements," Bellwether noticed.

Maleficent's eyes glowed green. "Two can play at this game! It's time to finish them off!"

"You're not gonna kill them all, right?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"What is your problem with finishing people off?" Bellwether demanded.

"That's a major aspect of being a true villain," Evil Queen told him.

"I don't know, I just think that outright killing people's a bit too extreme. I mean, if you kill everybody, you won't have anyone to rule over? Personally I like to imprison my victims while I tell them my backstory of why I'm doing my evil deed of the day. Sure, my nemesis usually breaks out and we have a bit of a battle that he usually wins, but killing him means I wouldn't ever have anyone to attempt to dominate, you know? Besides, it also allows me to come up with all these different traps that I can trap him with so that–"

Evil Queen glared. "I've just about had it up to here with your rambling!"

"If you're not willing to kill your oponent," Bellwether pointed out, "you can't truly call yourself a villain. And that's coming from a sheep!"

"The sheep's more aggressive than you ever will be, Doofenshmirtz," Maleficent said. "You aren't anything close to the villain the rest of us are."

"I can be an aggressive villain," Doofenshmirtz argued. "I've done tons of aggressive stuff and—hey!" Maleficent's eyes glowed green and with a flick of her scepter, Doofenshmirtz and Norm were floated to the nearest closet and locked inside. "Hey! Let me out of here! You can't do this! We're a team!"

"We were patient with you, Doofenshmirtz," Maleficent explained, "but your nothing but a big sissy. The real villains of the world are about to take over, and you're not evil enough to take part."

"Aw come on! That's not fair! Just get me out of here! I'll do anything! I got it! I'll trade you something for my freedom. Let's see...I've got...oh! I've got a postcard from Borneo! Doesn't everyone want a postcard from Borneo? I bet I'm one of the few people in the world who has one..."

"I don't think they like you anymore, sir," Norm said.

"Shut up, Norm."

Evil Queen sighed. "Finally, that disgrace is where he belongs. Now the _real_ villains can get to work!"

"Definitely," Maleficent said. "The time is now!"

Suddenly, Maleficent disappeared in a puff of purple smoke that floated out of the window. A few seconds later, the smoke was replaced by a menacing, reptilian creature covered in purple scaly skin, boasting a double-horned head and a mouthful of sharp teeth – a dragon! Maleficent flew high over the valley where the fight was taking place, planning her next move.

* * *

Ben swiped his sword to the right, knocking over another goon. "Ha!" he cried. "I've got this!" Suddenly, a massive boot knocked him over and pinned him to the ground. "Nevermind."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Gaston laughed. "Hello, future son-in-law!"

"You're _never_ marrying my mother! And get off me!"

"There's one thing you can never forget about your future dad, Ben," Gaston told him. "Nobody tromps around wearing boots like Gaston!"

Just then, as the Beak zoomed toward Gaston and Buford knocked Gaston in the head.

"Buford Van Stomm!" Buford cried.

"Ow!" Gaston cried as he tumbled to the ground. "Hey! I'll get you for that!"

Ben took the chance to flee. "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem! Ben!" Mal called. "I guess no one falls like Gaston either."

Phineas laughed. "You've got that right. There's the castle!"

Buford flew the Beak down low and dropped Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Mal, Evie and Perry next to the castle. Then, he flew off to help the other allies. Without a moment to loose, the group went through the door and climbed up the stairs to where the Matom-extractionator was held. There, they found Evil Queen and Bellwether watching the fight take place.

"Hold it right there, villains!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't the rescue party!" Evil Queen said. "And Evie! Look at your face, your make-up is all–"

"Not now, Mother!" Evie snapped. "Step away from the Matom-extractionator."

"You think that since Maleficent's not here we're just gonna obey your every order?" Bellwether asked. "Ha, ha! Not likely." With a snap of Bellwether's fingers, Grolar and Pizzly came charging toward them from another room.

"Let's get 'em, bro!" Pizzly exclaimed.

"You've got it!" Grolar replied.

But Perry was having none of it. He jumped at Grolar and pecked him in the nose before punching him to the ground. Then he slapped Pizzly in the face so that he tumbled atop Evil Queen and Bellwether.

"Grrr!" Perry growled.

"Hey! Get us from under here!" Bellwether cried. "I don't like being squished by 2000 pounds of polar bear blubber!"

"My make-up!" Evil Queen exclaimed. "My lipstick! It's got polar bear fur all in it."

"Isabella, Phineas, Ferb," Mal said, "you tie them up. We need to disable this machine."

Evie spotted her magic mirror that had been attached to the frame holding all the mirror shards. She tried to pry it loose. "It won't budge."

"You need to hit the self-destruct button," Doofenshmirtz said from inside the closet.

"Wait, you built this thing with a self-destruct button?" Mal asked.

"Oh I put one on everything! My TV, my refrigerator, my robots–"

"And why are you in the closet?" Phineas asked.

"Apparently Evil Queen and Maleficent thought I wasn't 'evil enough' so they locked me up in here so I couldn't interfere with their evil plans. Can you let me out now? Please? Being trapped in a tiny closet with a giant robot isn't fun."

Mal sighed. "Should we let him out, Perry?"

Perry shrugged and unlocked the closet door.

"Oh man! That's better," Doofenshmirtz said upon exiting the closet. "Thank you, Perry the platypus."

"Grrr," Perry said.

"So where's the self-destruct button on this thing?" Mal asked.

"It's on the right side."

"No!" Evil Queen cried after she, the polar bear twins and Bellwether were tied up. "Don't press that!"

Perry pressed the button and the machine disassembled. Evie's Magic Mirror fell from the frame, and she quickly snatched it back. The mega-sized, ultra-powerful villains on the battlefield shrunk and returned to their normal, less powerful forms.

"We did it!" Isabella exclaimed.

Ferb's eyes grew wide. "Not quite." He pointed to the window – staring at them all through bright green eyes was the monsterous dragon. She took a deep breath.

"She's gonne blow!" Phineas exclaimed.

Mal cried, "No! Mother! Wait!"

But Maleficent didn't wait, and she cast a blast of fire into the castle that filled the parlor (carefully, as to not singe her fellow villains). Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Mal, Isabella and Evie ran for their lives to the only place that wasn't already covered in flames – up the stairs. They soon found themselves on the balcony of one of the castle's pillars. With fire on the floor below them, they were trapped.

"Oh no! Here she comes!" Isabella cried.

"What do we do?" Phineas asked.

Mal frowned and flipped through her book to see if any spells could help them. As she searched, her mother flew up to meet them, furious as ever, giving off a deafening roar. Finally, she had her daughter and her friends in her sights, ready to finish them off. She took in a deep breath and her throat glowed bright red, ready to cast another fiery flame. At that moment, Mal happened upon...

"' _Make it look as it had been, never to return to this form again_ '!"

Suddenly, Maleficent coughed on her own fiery breath and flailed about in the sky, struggling to stay aloft. She whipped her reptilian tail back and forth as she disappeared in a dark smoke. A moment later, a lizard fell from out of the smoke and landed in Mal's hands.

"Ha!" Mal said. "We've got her!"

Evie went to the edge of the balcony and shouted, "Maleficent has been...defeated!"

Below, the crowd of protagonists cheered. They had won the battle!

* * *

"Mr. Big!" Judy Hopps exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Big and his polar bear chaprone had got out of a limousine that had just pulled up. "I'm here to collect those buffoons of mine."

Li Shang nudged the two tied-up polar bears toward their former boss.

"Mr. Big!" Grolar began, "This is a simple misunderstanding."

"Yes! Yes!" Pizzly urged. "We can explain everything!" Mr. Big cocked an eyebrow. "...OK, maybe we can't."

Mr. Big turned to his other polar bear butlers. "In that case, there is only one thing to do...Ice 'em!"

The other polar bear butlers grabbed the twins and forced them into the limousine. "No! No! Don't do this! Noooo!"

Mr. Big turned to everyone else. "Thank you. As you were."

Then Mr. Big's crew hopped back into the limousine and drove away. Meanwhile, Nick and Judy rearrested Bellwether to take her back to Zootopia.

At that moment, Maui – in his eagle form – flew in, carrying Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz and Carl in his talons. He gently placed them on the ground.

"The fire's been put out," Carl confirmed.

"Good work, everyone!" Monogram congratulated.

"And we've rounded up all the villains," Mal added.

"I know for a fact at least some of won't be acting up anytime soon," Carlos said as he watched Thunderclap. The pterosaur was cowering, with his wings over his head, as Spot growled at him from nearby.

"I promise! I promise!" Thunderclap exclaimed. "I won't eat a human again! I won't eat a human again! I won't eat a human again!"

"Don't think you all have us beat," Jafar said. "You may have us surrounded now, but we _will_ come back!"

"That's right!" Captain Hook affirmed.

"And when we come back," said Scar, "we _will_ defeat you all!"

"Well that day's not today, is it?" Ben asked. "We've got you outnumbers and surrounded."

"If you're so smart," Ursula snapped, "how do you think you're going to get all of us back to the Isle? You can't possibly do that without a few of us escaping your grasp."

"I brought a solution to that," Fairy Godmother said, coming onto the scene.

Behind her, a lion with a dark red mane, a hippo, a honey badger, an egret and a cheetah charged onto the plain.

"Kion!" Simba said in the excitement of seeing his son again.

"T-t-the Lion Guard!" Shenzi exclaimed.

"That's right!" Kion confirmed.

"A 'lion guard' with only one lion?" Cruella scoffed. "Pathetic!"

"We'll see about that!" Bunga the honey badger said. "Go on, Kion! Use the roar!"

"That's what I was about to do," Kion replied. "Everybody, stand back!"

Kion gave a mighty roar that send a powerful wind sweeping across the plain, with the villains in its crossfire. All the villains in front of Kion were blown high into the air, though Captain Hook clung tightly to a nearby tree.

"No! No!" Captain Hook cried. "I won't go...back...to...the Isleeee!" His lost his grip and flew off with the rest of the villains.

* * *

Fairy Godmother magically created an opening in the boundary surrounding the Isle of the Lost, allowing the villains to fall through before she closed it back. Everyone landed with a big thud.

Gaston was the first to get up. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "My back!"

LeFou took a deep breath. " _No one's back...hurts like Gaston's! No one–_ "

Gaston grabbed him by the shirt cuff. "Not another word!"

"Well that went well," Cruella De Vill snapped.

Jafar straightened his headpiece. "We should have expected to loose that fight, following one of Maleficent's 'brilliant plans' again."

"Tell me about it!" Ursula agreed.

"If you all hadn't been so focused on getting those mirror shards back," Scar pointed out, "we could have attacked those AK's a lot sooner."

Just then, Uma, daughter of Ursula, Harry, son of Captain Hook and Gil, son of Gaston came out from one of the buildings. Uma crossed her arms snickered to herself.

"What's so funny?" Gil asked.

"Well, Mom," Uma said, "I guess that planned worked out swimmingly. You should know by now that any plan of Maleficent's destined to fail."

Ursula scowled. "Give it a rest, Uma."

* * *

"I want to take a moment to thank everyone for their work in getting those villains back where they belong," Monogram said. "And OWCA will have the entire Forbidden Mountain in superb condition in no time."

"That's a lot of work though," Phineas pointed out, "isn't it?"

"No worries," Carl told him. "We've got lots of agents."

"In the meantime though, we need to get you all back to your respective dimensions."

Isabella frowned. "I was kind of hoping we could stay long enough to attend Aurodon's Founder's Day Festival."

"I almost forgot about the festival," Mal stated.

"But if you guys go, everyone will want to go," Monogram pointed out.

"That could be arranged," Fairy Godmother suggested.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, no villains or protagonists were killed in the writing of this fanfic. Cartoon characters are naturally able to survive getting burned, thrown to the ground from a significant height and smashed pancake-flat much better than real-life people can. Was that an epic fight scene or what? I'm kind of sad that this marks the second to last chapter of the story. What is Fairy Godmother's big plan? Find out in the next chapter! As always, be sure to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already, leave a comment in the review section, and remember...** _ **There's so many ways to be wicked!**_


	22. The Founder's Day Festival

**Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse – Chapter 21: The Founder's Day Festival**

 **A/N: This is the FINAL CHAPTER of this story! :'-( My eyes are actually watering up as I write this. Stay tuned for my Author's Note at the end of the chapter, and please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story belong to the Disney company, except for the ones I have made up.**

* * *

A couple of Auradon guards opened the doors and guests began streaming into the room. Even ex-King Beast and Belle had arrived back just in time to take part in the festivities. Audrey, Jane and Anna, Doug and Olaf of Aurondel watched as people began taking their seats.

"What do you think, Jane?" Audrey asked. "I think we actually managed to pull it off!"

"Yeah, I'd say we did," Jane agreed.

"I hope Elsa gets back soon to see this," Anna said. "She's been looking forward to this."

"Oh don't worry," Olaf told her. "I'm sure she'll be back in time."

"You think everything's going alright at the Forbidden Mountain?" Jane asked. "What if the villains defeated them and are going to start taking over the world!?"

"Jane, don't get me all worried over what definitely isn't happening." She leaned over to Anna and asked, "That's definitely not happening, right?"

"I don't think so. I mean, Auradon would be the villains first target if they'd defeated our friends. I'm sure everything's fine."

"Yeah," Doug agreed. "Those VK's can handle themselves."

Suddenly, Jay and Carlos rushed into the room and hurried to where Audrey and the others were standing.

"About time you all showed up," Audrey said. "The party's just start–"

"Change of plans," said Jay.

"What do you mean 'change of plans'?"

"We're gonna need seats and food for lots of extra guests," Carlos explained.

"How many 'extra guests'?"

Carlos thought for a moment. "Couple hundred."

"WHAT?! How am I supposed to provide food and seating for a couple hundred extra guests in a few minutes?"

"They can wait a little while," Jay said. "Everyone who helped us fight the villains wanted to attend."

Audrey groaned. Jane said, "It _is_ the least we can do to get them seats and food."

"Fine," Audrey replied with a sigh. "Mrs. Potts had lots of extra food just in case we needed it anyway. But I'm going to need all your help to get the seats ready."

"Alrighty!" Anna exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

* * *

With hundreds upon hundreds of guests filling the auditorium, Mal and King Ben went up onto the stage and everyone clapped.

Once claps died down, Ben began to speak. "Welcome everyone, to our Founder's Day Festival. As you know, Auradon hasn't always had times to sunshine and rainbows. We're here today to remember not only the times of plenty, but the times of need and want. The times where things didn't seem to be going our way. But you know what? Here at Auradon, we're tough. And when circumstances get tough, we know how to band together, not only with families and friends, but with those who are quite different from ourselves. That's what Auradon really represents! The blending of people from totally different backgrounds all coming together to create one thriving community; a true family."

"Tonight," Mal said, "as you all know we did have some songs planned, but nothing like you're going to hear tonight. We've gathered some old and new friends of ours to help us celebrate the reason why we're still here in Auradon, for our Founder's Day Festival. Thank you."

The audience clapped as Lonnie and her back up musicians, Buford and Baljeet, took the stage. She turned to Phineas and Ferb, who were standing on the side lines.

"Are you sure about this?" Lonnie whispered.

"Relax," Phineas told her. "You've got this. And we've got everything under control back here."

"Yeah," Buford said. "I'm already to rock this drum set!"

Lonnie took a deep breath. "OK, I'm ready."

(" _AK's Let's Go_ " sung by Lonnie; a parody of " _Rebels Let's Go_ " from _Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars_ )

 **Lonnie:** Alright boys, let me here some of that bass!

(Buford starts playing the drum set, while Baljeet blows out of his trumpet)

 **Lonnie** : _We don't always have a cause_

 _for a celebration_

 _No, we don't always have a reason to smile_

 _We've been knocked over, stepped on_

 _Straight-up oppressed_

 _Our resolve and endurance_

 _Have been put to the test_

 _We've been under-thumbed, undervalued_

 _Under arrest_

 _And we haven't seen the sun for while_

 _But the tables have turned,_

 _The momentum has shifted_

 _Can't you feel the change in the air?_

 _A new hope has returned_

 _Our spirits are lifted_

 _Go tell everybody ev'rywhere...!_

( _Summer All Over the World_ from "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" sung by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet)

 **Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet:**... _It's summer, summer all over the world!_ ( **Olaf:** _Hot dogs, cotton candy, tire swings and barbeque..._ )

 _Every boy and every girl (_ **Olaf:** _...In the shade, in the sun..._ )

 _Jump up and say_ ( **Olaf:** _...Everywhere's a rockin' view..._ )

 _'Ooh! Yeah!_ ( **Olaf:**... _As long as we're together..._ )

 _Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!'_ ( **Olaf:**... _Doesn't matter what we do!_ )

 **Phineas:** _Come on!_

 **Olaf:** _Come on!_

 **Phineas:** _Come on!_

 **Olaf:** _Come on!_

 **Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet:** _Well if not the world_ ( **Olaf:** _Bike ridin' down a hill..._ )

 _Then at least in the Northern Hemisphere_ ( **Olaf:** _...Slammin' out a screen door..._ )

 _The other half is in a different time of year_ ( **Olaf:** _...Steaks sizzle on the grill..._ )

 _But they can seill say,_ ( **Olaf:** _...Waves crashin' on the shore..._ )

 _'Ooh! Yeah!_

 _Ooh! Ooh! Yeah!_ '

 **Perry:** _Grrrr!_

( _Love is the Name_ sung by Evie, Mal, Candace and Stacy; song written by Sofia Carson)

 **Evie:** _We're gonna burn it up like rock stars_

 _Go nirvana in here_

 _We're gonna set it out, tick-tock_

 _Life is a video game_

 _And we could be in love oh, not like_

 _See I really don't care_

 _I just wanna be right here_

 _I just wanna be right here_

 _Ah..._

 **Mal, Candace and Stacy** : _We can rule the oceans_

 _We can rule the world_

 _We'd be the commotion, baby_

 **All:** _So we never regret that_

 _Life's gonna be what we be_

 _So we'll turn the music up tonight_

 _Let the beat set you free_

 _Give it everything you got and_

 _Dance all your worries away_

 _Forget yesterday, this life is a game_

 _And love is the name_

 **Mal, Candace and Stacy:** _Na na na na na_

 **Evie:** _Oh love is the name_

 **Mal, Candace and Stacy:** _Na na na na na_

 **Evie:** _Oh love is the name!_

( _Try Everything_ sung by Gazelle; song by Shakira)

(Audience goes wild as Gazelle comes up on stage)

 **Gazelle** : Good evening, everybody! _I messed up tonight_

 _I lost another fight_

 _I still mess up but I'll start again_

 _I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground_

 _I always get up now to see what's next_

 **Gazelle:** _Birds don't just fly_

 _They fall down and get up_

 _Nobody learns without getting it wrong_

 **Gazelle:** _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 _I won't give up, no I won't give in_

 _'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again_

 _No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything_

 _I wanna try even though I could fail_

 **Gazelle:** _Try everything..._

 _Try everything..._

 _Try everything..._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

( _Set it Off_ sung by Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Ben, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Doofenshmirtz, Candace and Stacy; from _Descendants_ )

 **Mal:** _Oh yeah..._

 _Oh yeah, yeah_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 **All:** _Olay, olay, hey!_

 **Ben:** _Kings and queens, it's our time to rise_

 **Phineas:** _Write the book, story of our lives_

 **Ben:** _This is us, taking back the night_

 **All:** _Olay, olay!_

 **Isabella:** _Break the spell..._

 **Baljeet:**... _Forget the DNA..._

 **Mal:** _Everybody raise your hands and say_

 **All:** _Olay, olay!_

 **Candace, Evie, Mal, Isabella and Stacy:** _Sound the alarm, get on your feet_

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free_

 **All:** _Olay, olay!_

 **Candace, Evie, Mal, Isabella and Stacy:** _Feeling the power, let it all out_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout_

 **Doofenshmirtz:** _We've got the -inator and the kingdom's ours!_

(Music pauses)

 **Doofenshmirtz:** What? I like -inators.

 **All:** _Ooh, oh, oh, ohay, ohay, hey!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Start a chain reaction_

 _Never let it stop!_

 _Let's set it off_

 _Oh yeah_

 _You can make it happen_

 _With everything you got!_

 _Let's set it off!_

 **All:** _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off_

 _We got to set it off!_

Everyone clapped and confetti floated down from above. Once again, the VK's – and this time with their new friends, Phineas and the gang – had successfully fought back a whole slew of villains. But Mal for one knew that her adventures were far from over. Breaking the forth wall, she asked, "What? You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you?" Her eyes glowed green.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"No...one...?"

"So you're breaking the fourth wall?"

"Technically."

"Hey, maybe I should start doing that! I can explain my next evil scheme to people who aren't even supposed to exist in my own universe–"

"Doofenshmirtz!" every yelled.

"Grrr!" Perry growled.

"Oh right, no scheming. Sorry."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's officially the end of "Phineas and Ferb Save the Disneyverse". How did you all like it? Was it filled with enough action and other cool stuff? Please express yourselves in the review section down below. My personal life is going to be quite busy for a little while and I'm not sure if I will have time to start another Fanfiction story. So in order to know if/when I do, be sure to follow me and remember...** _ **There's so many ways to be wicked!**_


End file.
